


Dying to Please

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Prequel to (and inspiration for) 'Revelations'Please see story notes.A serial killer is targeting San Francisco's gay community.  Can junior Crime Scene Tech Adam Browning and his friends identify the killer before they too fall into the madman's clutches?





	Dying to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I am immensely grateful for being granted permission to post this story here, aa I had nowhere elst to put it!  Please be aware that it contains my original characters ONLY.  Jim and Blair do not appear until 'Revelations' and it's sequels.
> 
> I have tailored San Francisco and the SFPD to fit the fiction.  It is in no way intended to be an accurate portrayal of either the city or the police department.

** Dying to Please ** **__**

Chapter 1 

**__**

Adam Browning hated interviews.  Certainly he had had his fair share before now, and more or less survived intact, but this was different.  This one could make or break him as far as continuing to work in San Francisco was concerned. 

He ran his finger round the neck of his dress shirt, wishing he could loosen his unaccustomed necktie, but he just knew that the instant he tried to relax a little, he would be called into the main office. 

Unable to stop his leg from bouncing with nervous energy, he ran his hand yet again through his unruly short curls, and looked around the plush outer office, whilst trying not to look too uncomfortable and gauche in the eyes of the ultra smart and attractive young woman seated behind the Reception desk. 

Tastefully decorated with soothing pastels and expensive-looking modern paintings and artworks, the large area was in character with the whole building, at least insofar as the parts Adam had seen indicated.  

Newly constructed in an up-and-coming business area of San Francisco, this private laboratory could either prove to be Adam’s ticket to a successful career in Forensic and Crime Scene investigation, or could be the incentive to move on to pastures new in the hope of rebuilding his hopes and dreams in a different setting.  Adam fervently hoped that the former option was going to come to fruition. 

As he sat perched uncomfortably on the edge of a giant leather couch, he couldn’t prevent himself from glancing nervously at the large hardwood inner office door behind the reception area, completely unaware of the effect he was having on the superior young woman at the desk. 

Amber Maidment, although newly appointed to this particular role, had, in fact worked with the laboratory’s Director for some years and had formed her own opinions as to the type of personnel the lady in question liked to recruit.  Casting surreptitious glances at the young man jiggling with nervous energy, she thought to herself that perhaps this boy had a chance, if only because he was so darned cute!  His short dark auburn curls stood every which way thanks to the hand he kept running through them, and he had the most beautiful cornflower blue eyes she had ever seen, fringed with obscenely long dark lashes that any woman would kill for. 

Yes, he was short and slender, but his expressive face and gorgeous mouth guaranteed a second glance from anyone who wasn’t either blind or a total misanthrope. 

Amber just hoped that the paperwork in the slim, shabby portfolio clutched at his side would be backed up by relevant and convincing verbal information, as she was really hoping that the young man was going to be a permanent fixture in the Bay Independent Forensic Crime Laboratory. 

Knowing that her boss would keep the young man waiting for at least another ten minutes, as was her normal practice, Amber smiled over at him and asked if he would like a coffee or water while he waited. 

Blushing endearingly, he stammered that no, he was just fine, thanks all the same, and looked quickly down at the floor at his feet inwardly fuming at himself for appearing like some dorky hayseed, instantly reminding himself that that was exactly what he was; a thought which almost made him giggle out loud.  Reddening further, he stomped on that reaction quickly, thinking that the Receptionist’s opinion of him would likely change from casual disinterest to outright unease if she thought him slightly deranged! 

Just then, the phone on the Receptionist’s desk rang, and, with a quiet word, the young woman replaced the receiver and smiled at Adam. 

“Director McKinley will see you now, Mr Browning.  Please go through” she said, buzzing open the door behind her.  “Good luck!” she added quietly, with a warm smile, and turned back to her paperwork before Adam could respond. 

Swallowing hard, Adam rose and, deciding that he must have misheard the gentle comment, clutched his portfolio to him as he marched through the door like a condemned man going to meet his Fate.  
  

The woman who greeted him was seated behind yards of heavy, polished desk, completely uncluttered, and bearing nothing but a telephone, very expensive modern desk furniture and a pristine blotter. 

The brass nameplate said “Director Mary McKinley, PhD”, and there were several Certificates tastefully framed and hung on the wall behind her, while the rest of the office furnishings were in the same mould as those in the Reception area, if not even more expensive. 

Adam hovered at the threshold for a few moments, as if undecided whether he should enter this inner sanctum, before consciously stiffening his spine and approaching the wide desk. 

“Please take a seat, Mr Browning” said the Director, indicating the hard chair in front of the desk, and sitting back, chin resting on her steepled fingertips as she regarded him unwaveringly. 

Adam sat, wondering for a moment where to put the portfolio, and deciding on leaning it against the chair leg at his side, inconsequentially thinking it was too battered to be placed on the pristine desk.  Swallowing again, he took a deep, steadying breath, and looked up to meet the Director’s gaze. 

The woman who looked back at him was undoubtedly tall (well, taller than him anyway, and who wasn’t? he thought dispiritedly, even though at 5’ 7” he wasn’t unduly short – was he?)  She was also slim and elegantly attired in smart and beautifully cut business clothes designed to emphasise her managerial status rather than her sex.  Shoulder length blond hair was cut in a no-nonsense bob, and if she was wearing makeup, it was applied with a sparing and professional hand. 

Her grey eyes were direct and piercing, and her smile thin and appraising: in all, she was the epitome of everything Adam found unnerving in a capable and controlling female, far too much like his foster mother for comfort! 

Having let Adam squirm uncomfortably for a few moments, Mary took pity on him and began the interview, already feeling at gut instinct level, that, provided no unacceptable behaviour or information came to light, she wanted have this young man on her team. She had, after all, been able to gather a remarkable amount of background information on him already, as was her wont, having contacts in the PD, and public and private sector criminology. 

However, it wasn’t in her nature to make things easy on her employees, so there was no sympathy in her tone as she began “So, Mr Browning, just what is it you think you can offer us here at Bay Independent? You obviously have your reasons for leaving the SF Crime Lab, so what makes you think you will fit in here?” 

Trying hard not to gaze at her in wide-eyed hurt, Adam reached down for his shabby portfolio, giving himself a second’s grace before answering (God, he really hated this!  How in hell was he going to come out of this intact and not feeling like a total failure?) 

Pulling out his few qualifications, he coughed a little and began. 

“Well, Director McKinley, I’ve been working in San Francisco for nearly two years now, ever since I got my Crime Scene Technician’s Certificate from Kaplan, and I needed the on the job training to complete my Bachelor’s, and.....” 

“Yes, yes, Mr Browning, I know about your _online education_.  I also know that you left your Iowa High School with exceedingly good scores.  Why, then, didn’t you go to college as a matter of course?”  Naturally, she had already checked out his early background before, but she wanted to hear his own take on the question. 

Subsiding on his chair, Adam put the papers down on the desk, and considered his answer.  The last thing he needed was to come over as a sad failure, and he certainly didn’t want to ladle any blame on his foster parents.  For whatever motive, they had done as they saw fit when it came to his upbringing and their expectations for him. 

Sighing, he decided that he’d already wrecked his employment chances, so he might as well be totally honest. 

“I suppose you will already know that I am adopted.  My natural parents were killed outright in an automobile accident when I was 9 months old.  My given name was Avram Goldstein, and when I was accepted for adoption by Emily and Gabriel Browning it was only on the proviso that they changed my name and brought me up as a Christian – they’re devout Wesleyans – as they couldn’t have children of their own and wanted someone to leave the farm to. 

I disappointed them.  I didn’t want to farm.  I always wanted to be a Detective or investigator, ever since I first read Sherlock Holmes novels as a child.  I’m aware of the so-called “CSI effect” that everyone goes on about.  Yeah, sure, I watched everything I could about CSIs, but I can honestly say my interest was piqued before all those TV programmes came out.  My folks limited my TV time, anyway.  It’s just something I felt a calling to do. 

Anyhow, when I told them, they weren’t best pleased.  They refused to let me go to college unless it was to study something that would help me in farming, or maybe the ministry, so I got a job in the nearby town library to get some money, even though I still had to work on the farm. 

My friend Jake, who’s older than me, and was already at college, suggested I look into an online course which I could do as I worked, so I applied to Kaplan. 

When I finished the certificate, I knew I had to get on the job experience if I was going to be able to complete a Bachelor’s, and Jake suggested I come here to San Francisco.  After all, there’s not much in the way of crime scenes where I come from” and here he couldn’t help but chuckle wryly at his own poor joke. 

“I’m still not sure how I managed it, but I landed a job working here as a junior Crime Scene tech teamed up with Jake and his partner Bonnie Langley, and I’ve been here ever since.  I just completed my Bachelor’s, but I can’t afford to do any more post grad stuff for now. I guess you know how the situation at the SFPD Crime Lab is affecting us all in the public sector, so when Jake and Bonnie got accepted here, they pushed me into applying also. 

I know I don’t have the sort of qualifications or experience you’re looking for, Director McKinley, and I’m sorry for wasting your time.  Thank you for seeing me.” 

And with that, he picked up his papers, intending to put them away and make his escape before embarrassing himself further, when she barked out “Not so fast, Mr Browning!  What makes you think you’re wasting my time?  I assure you I don’t grant interviews to people I have zero interest in!  Now, sit back down, please, and let’s continue....” 

Blinking in surprise, Adam did as he was told, and the interview recommenced in a far more positive manner, with Director McKinley asking more specific questions about Adam’s work so far and his hopes and expectations for the future. 

Once steered away from potentially embarrassing and upsetting questions about his background and the minefield surrounding his foster parents, Adam grew more confident and animated in his answers, unconsciously living up to his interviewer’s expectations and convincing her that her instinct was correct, and that this young man would be a genuine asset to the new Crime Lab.  His enthusiasm for the subject was palpable, as was the depth of his theoretical knowledge, which was gradually being matched by the practical work he was undertaking in a city where crime scenes were an unfortunately common fact of life. 

Despite the often gruesome nature of the work, Adam retained a refreshing innocence and almost naive belief in the rightness of his attempts to play his part in getting justice for the victims of violent crime. 

After such an unpromising start, he was surprised to see that over an hour had passed already, and the interview was winding down.  Whatever the outcome, he was feeling much more confident now; sure he had done his best and hadn’t come over as an ill-educated fool.  Smiling at the Director, he held out his hand. 

“Thank you so much for your time Director McKinley. I can honestly say that it has been a pleasure to meet you.  Perhaps we will meet again sometime...” 

“I certainly hope so, Mr Browning” came the terse response.  “I make sure I have regular contact with my employees!” 

Her lips tilted in a sardonic smile as the meaning of her words sank into the young man’s comprehension, and he gawped at her for a moment before his face broke into the most delighted expression she could ever remember seeing. For a moment she contemplated dark glasses as the beaming smile threatened to dazzle in its intensity. 

“Oh! Oh my!  That’s so great!  Thank you so much....” and, aware that he was babbling, Adam blushed and shut his mouth, although the smile remained in place. 

“You are most welcome, young man” said the Director, controlling her own smile only with difficulty.  “You will be getting the appropriate offer and contract in the mail within the next few days.  Good afternoon, Mr Browning!”  And with that, she showed the grinning young man out of the office.  
  

When the door closed behind him, Adam stood for several moments in the middle of the outer office, completely dazed and feeling as if he had been run over by a truck, figuratively speaking, and it took a couple of tries before the smart Receptionist could get through to him with her gentle question. 

“Are you feeling alright, Mr Browning?  You look a little shocked.” 

“Oh, um, yes. Yes!  I’m absolutely fine!” he said.  “Really, REALLY couldn’t be better!  I’ve got a job!” 

And he beamed at her also, his pure happiness shining from within, so that she was almost teary-eyed in her reaction to such uncomplicated joy. 

“I’m very pleased for you, Mr Browning.  Welcome to Bay Independent” she said, and watched him leave the office with a real bounce in his step.  She could almost envision him skipping down the corridor.......! 

\---------------------------- 

Having taken the afternoon of the interview off as personal time, Adam decided that he could treat himself to a bit of down time in view of the job offer. 

He couldn’t stop himself smiling as he made his way to the car park where his beat up yellow VW Beetle sat incongruously between sleek company cars and the occasional Mercedes and BMW.  Throwing the hated necktie and his portfolio onto the back seat, he loosened his collar before heading towards the Embarcadero to spend an hour or two just hanging out at Pier 39. 

He could honestly admit to himself that he hadn’t thought he had a chance of being employed by the ultra-high-tech new private crime lab, which had come into being as a result of the lack of public confidence in the SFPD Crime Lab.  Controversial results and the discovery of malpractice leading to the dismissal of many criminal charges had left the way open for demands for the creation of an independent lab where all types of forensic techniques could be employed without fear of compromise.  It wasn’t long before an anonymous venture capitalist emerged to fund such an enterprise, and the construction and manning of the facility had been underway for some time, although it was now nearing completion and would be open for business within the next couple of weeks after a grand opening, the drive to secure contracts with public and private sector departments already well under way. 

As far as the connection with the SFPD lab was concerned, although Adam and his fellow CSIs were only peripherally involved in its workings, insofar as they provided the trace evidence for analysis and weren’t themselves lab-based technicians and criminologists, the media backlash from the charges and angry public opinion had affected everyone in the local forensic scene and morale was at an all-time low. 

When Adam’s best friend and colleague Jake Simmons had broken the news that he had applied to work at the new private establishment, and that he had been accepted, Adam had had to bite down hard on his initial reaction of hurt in order to force his words of congratulations out round the lump of disappointment in his throat.  His feelings of hopelessness and insignificance were exacerbated when Bonnie Langley, the third member of their ‘unholy trinity’ as they were nicknamed, admitted to having done the exact same thing.  

Seeing their young friend’s ill-disguised dismay, and knowing what conclusions he would immediately spring to, the pair had enveloped him in a group hug, and assured him that they had no intention of breaking the team up.  Far from it, they wanted him to apply as well, confident that those heading up the new enterprise would recognise Adam’s potential and take him on also. 

“Hey, buddy, no need for that” murmured Jake into his friend’s ear.  “We know how much you’ve done to make our team one of the best.  That goes for the personal side as well as at work, kiddo!  Why else would we be sharing our apartment with you?” 

“You know he’s right, babe” agreed Bonnie, kissing the top of his head.  “Why the hell would you think we could do this without our little mascot?” 

Smiling much more happily, Adam replied “Less of the ‘little’, huh?  Just because I’m lacking a few – well, a lot- of inches on you two, anyone would think I’m some sort of dwarf.....” 

“Oh, tut, tut!  _So_ not PC!  No insulting persons of small stature!” said Jake, nudging the younger man none-too-gently in the ribs, and sincerely wishing he could kiss the guy as well. 

“I didn’t mean it!” squeaked Adam.  “But it’s true!  Almost everyone in the precinct is taller than me, even the lady cops!” 

“Ah, but that’s what makes you so cute, darling” smirked Bonnie.  “Who couldn’t help but get all protective of you?” 

“Makes me sound like a damsel in distress” grumped their smaller companion, trying to hide his naturally happy grin behind an assumed frown, only to break out into peals of unrestrained laughter as they both attacked his ribs at once, and reduced him to a giggling puddle of goo within seconds. 

“Mission accomplished, I believe?” said Bonnie, quirking an eyebrow at Jake. 

“Yep, I have to agree” replied her taller roommate.  “The pipsqueak is speechless!” 

And with that, he reached down and lifted the still hiccupping younger man to his feet, where he hung for a moment in Jake’s strong arms while he wiped his eyes and attempted to get his breath back, completely oblivious to the veiled interest in the older man’s glance. 

Bonnie saw the look, however, but chose to ignore it for now, although she knew that she would have to broach the subject with Jake sometime soon when they were on their own. 

Instead, she simply grinned and said “I know it was my turn to cook tonight, but what say we order in some pizza instead?  I feel like a night in with a good bottle of wine is in order.” 

The two men were happy to agree, and the takeout was ordered without further ado. 

\---------------------- 

Smiling to himself at the remembered scene, Adam wandered out along the pier, looking at the tourist attractions and somewhat tawdry knick knacks on sale, knowing that he would never deliberately leave his city of choice, and glad that this new job opportunity appeared to reaffirm his decision to come here at Jake’s request. 

He wasn’t a total innocent, and, although he had never had time for more than the occasional date with a local girl back in Iowa, because the pressure of farm work, studying for college and his job at the library had left virtually no time for relaxation, he was aware that women sometimes came on to him while he was working.  However, he assumed that that was more because of the perceived glamour of the job and the uniform rather than for his own physical attributes, convinced that they would probably far rather have the chance to date his taller, more handsome and much more buff friend, Jake. 

What he would never have believed in a million years was that Jake was anything but solidly straight, even in a city where gay culture was accepted and openly recognised.  He had no thoughts either way on his own account.  He definitely had no prejudices where homosexuality was concerned, but, since it was hard enough to find time for any dating, sexual activity had to take a back seat in reality and live on only in his dreams for the present. 

He would have been astonished to find out that most of the regular ‘dates’ his best friend went on weren’t with hot and nubile ladies, but were, instead, with attractive young men picked up at the many gay clubs and pubs to be found in downtown San Fran.  He would have been even more astonished to find that Jake lusted after him, and had done so ever since High School, when Jake as a Senior and a recognised and admired ‘jock’ had spotted the perennially happy and charming junior Browning, noting the wide blue eyes and curly hair and succulent lips, and wanting so much to shake off the simpering cheerleaders he was expected to date in favour of getting to know the younger boy.....    
  

Lost in his thoughts, Adam wandered around the pier area for a while longer, before deciding that he would treat his roomies to fresh seafood pasta in celebration of his job offer, so he made his way to the fresh fish counters to buy the appropriate shrimp and crab, not even considering for once the hole it would make in his weekly allowance. 

Having made his purchases, he returned to the car and made his way home to the large and airy apartment south of Market where he showered and changed before starting the dinner preparations in advance of Jake’s and Bonnie’s return.  
  

A couple of hours later, he was putting the finishing touches to the pasta sauce when he heard the door open to admit his tired looking roomies. 

“Hey, you look all in!” he said, frowning worriedly.  “Has there been a really bad case or something?” 

Summoning up a tired smile, Bonnie said “Yeah, you could say, babe.  Let me get changed and we’ll fill you in over dinner.  Something smells really great, by the way.  I’m starving!” and she moved over to give him a friendly peck on the cheek as she made her way to the bathroom and then to her room to change. 

Meanwhile, Jake moved up behind Adam, and he slid his arms round the younger man’s waist for a quick hug, knowing that Adam wouldn’t complain, but might question the action if it was prolonged. 

“We missed you this afternoon, kiddo” he said.  “There’s been another murder down in the red light district, and it looks horribly like the same MO as that one two weeks’ ago. God help us if we’ve got a serial killer on the loose with things so messed up between the PD and the crime lab.  The DA’s going to go nuts if there’s any question of malpractice again.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help, Jake” murmured Adam contritely.  “But I do have some news.  Why don’t you go and change into something more comfortable also, then we can all tuck in to my pasta – that’s if you’re hungry?” he finished, looking over his shoulder questioningly. 

“Am I hungry, he says!  As if I couldn’t eat your pasta any time, kiddo!  Give me five and I’ll be right out.” 

Smiling, he detached himself from his friend’s tempting body, and went quickly to his room to throw on a clean tee and jeans, arriving back in the kitchenette at the same time as Bonnie, who was already licking her lips in anticipation as Adam placed the steaming bowl of seafood pasta on the table. 

“I’m thinking there has to be a really good reason for this treat” she said, “so I’m going to open a bottle of wine.  OK with you guys?” 

“Sure” grinned Jake.  “I think you’re right, and our little buddy has something to tell us.” 

Blushing happily, Adam began to dish up generous portions of pasta for them all, saying “well, it’s not as if I can keep anything from you, is it?  Poker faced I am not!  Anyhow, all being well, you are now looking at a fellow employee of Bay Independent!” 

“Yay, way to go hon!  I knew you’d be OK!  We both know how talented you are, sugar.  It just needed Dr McKinley to agree with us, and she hasn’t let us down!  Cheers, babe, and here’s to the ‘unholy trinity’ riding again!” And with that, Bonnie raised her glass to them, to share a mutual toast to a good working team and great friends. 

\-------------------------------------------  
  

**_Chapter 2_**

Over the next two or three days, work carried on more or less as normal for the team, who were working the early shift for the next week before the rota changed and they moved to the swing shift for a month.  By the end of that time, the new rota would no longer concern them as they were all now working their notice, although Adam had another couple of weeks to go after the others left. 

The atmosphere at work was heavy with undercurrents of emotion, as the other CSI personnel dealt with the resignations and restructuring in various ways. 

Some thought that the three were acting like rats leaving the sinking ship, and sneered accordingly, although it was pretty obvious that, given the chance, they would have done the exact same thing. 

Others were genuinely pleased for them, as they were a popular team, and most had a particular soft spot for Adam, whose bounciness and open nature tended to endear him to all but the most miserable and narrow-minded of colleagues. 

However, underlying everything was the deep-seated sense of shame and denial which had settled over the department as a whole following the exposure of the crime lab evidence tampering, even though the prime suspect had been apprehended, and further arrests were unlikely. 

Particularly affected were the lab-based techs and criminologists, who felt the treachery of an erstwhile colleague most closely.   At least those out in the field had a certain amount of distance between them and the source of the trouble. 

Adam did his best to keep his head down and refrain from causing any waves in an already tense atmosphere, knowing that he would have to survive a couple of weeks on his own before his notice was up and preferring to leave the department on a reasonably friendly note.  
  

One person who Adam hadn’t expected to be as supportive as he was turned out to be Brian Delaney, the ‘B’ team head, who was actually less critical of the trio than their own boss, Mike O’Donnell. 

Delaney was a very capable and dedicated forensic scientist in his mid forties **,** who had extensive experience in practical lab and field work as well as in Forensic Anthropology and Psychology.  He was considered to be a fair-minded boss, who worked his team hard, but no more so than himself. 

The downside was that he was also a bit of an odd duck in both mannerisms and appearance, as he was tall and thin, but with a whipcord strength in his long limbs, and he had the appearance of an undertaker or, in Adam’s view, the look of a particularly unpleasant visiting preacher Adam’s parents had dragged him along to see when he was a small child. 

He had never forgotten the fury of the man, who had spouted fire and brimstone at his congregation for nearly two hours until the child was terrified almost out of his mind with images of death and punishment, such that he’d had nightmares for months afterwards.  His foster parents had, of course, lapped up every word the zealous preacher had thrown at them, convinced that it had done their adopted Jewish child a world of good and confirming their belief that they had saved the boy from eternal damnation. 

With his long, unsmiling and almost cadaverous face, Delaney actually made Adam very uneasy, even though the man was nothing but courteous to his younger colleague, even offering the occasional word of praise and advice when the two teams had cause to work together on a big case. 

Chastising himself frequently for his instinctive reactions, and trying not to behave like the frightened kid he had been way back when, Adam went out of his way to respond to Delaney in a positive manner, even if he couldn’t get out of the man’s proximity fast enough.  
  

It was two days after Jake and Bonnie had finished work when another body was found in the red light area, not far from the ones Jake had mentioned before, and looking remarkably similar in MO. 

Adam, who was to all intents and purposes marking time until he too could leave, was seconded to Delaney’s team to work the scene in the permanent absence of his partners. 

Having gleaned as much information as he could from Jake as regards trace evidence, in the hope that he could turn up something useful, Adam travelled to the crime scene with Delaney himself as the other team had already gone on ahead together. 

As he drove, Delaney questioned Adam about what he expected to find, to see if the young man had any idea either about what he was going to be facing, or if he had any theories about the case. 

Adam told him everything he knew about Jake’s crime scene, but had to admit that there had been no usable evidence there, just as there hadn’t been at the previous similar scene, almost as if the perp was aware of Locard’s Exchange Principle, and was taking care not to fall foul of the theory.  This principle states that a criminal leaves something behind at the scene of the crime, but also takes something away with him, and it is up to the investigator to identify the exchanged evidence. 

The main problem in both previous cases, and most likely with this one also, was the sheer amount of material on and around the bodies, which all had to be painstakingly sifted through. 

So far, no one had identified anything conclusive at either scene, and opinion was hardening within the PD that it was indeed a serial killer they were facing, one who had targeted a specific type of victim, and who was removing them in the most painful and sadistic way possible. 

Although he was loath to commit himself to theorising when he hadn’t yet experienced one of the relevant crime scenes, Adam listened with morbid fascination and growing unease as Delaney explained his own thoughts to the younger man, with an expression which never changed from its customary solemnity. 

Delaney himself, who had been at both previous scenes, described the findings and the condition of the bodies to his captive audience. 

All three bodies had been found in dumpsters behind particularly notorious and sleazy gay nightclubs which were known as pick up joints for those looking for cheap sex.  The victims were all young males, known rent boys, who had been bound, raped and tortured before having their throats cut and thrown into the dumpsters with the trash. 

According to Delaney, the cops were baffled by the lack of trace evidence at least as much as they were about the dearth of usable verbal information about the victims and their last known movements, almost as if the young men had been spirited away on their last date to an unknown location before being returned, mutilated and horribly dead to the same area where they had picked up their last trick. 

Swallowing uncomfortably, Adam couldn’t restrain himself from questioning the man further, knowing that Delaney was also a qualified Forensic Psychologist. 

“So, I know it’s too early to say, but do you have any ideas about this guy’s motive?  I mean, the injuries you describe suggest that it would have to be a man who did the deed, so to speak, simply because of the physical strength needed, unless there was more than one person involved?” 

Delaney shrugged, saying simply “They were gays, prostitutes.  That could be all the motive the killer needs to act upon”.  And he left it at that as they had arrived at the scene. 

Immediately swept into the search for trace evidence, Adam was too preoccupied to give Delaney’s musings any more thought. 

The body was still in the dumpster, and resembled a side of pork in a butcher’s shop rather than the young man he had once been. 

Adam was forced to fight down his instinctive urge to throw up at the sight of the carved up flesh and the look of extreme terror and agony forever frozen on the battered features.  Not caring what this man’s lifestyle had been, he was filled with a determination to find out who had cut off his life-force prematurely and with such cruelty. 

Determinedly he set himself the target of locating at least a small amount of usable evidence, despite the failure to do so at the previous crime scenes, firmly convinced that this time there would be something to find, although he could not have explained how he knew this. 

The contents of the dumpster and the body itself were already being searched minutely by the other techs present, but Adam was beset by a compulsion to turn to examine the wall against which the dumpster had been placed, following it carefully towards where it emerged from the narrow alley into the shabby street beyond. 

Sure enough, barely visible to the naked eye, he spotted the tiniest scrap of fabric clinging to the rough brickwork at about shoulder height several yards from the entrance. 

Calling the photographer over, he pointed at the spot, and the photographer duly took and recorded several shots before Adam carefully removed the scrap with tiny tweezers before placing it into an evidence bag and laboriously filling in all the necessary information required to maintain the chain of custody. 

He was so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t immediately notice Delaney’s quiet approach, and was startled when the man spoke in his ear. 

“I hear you’ve found something, young man.  Good work, Adam.  Perhaps it’ll give us a clue this time” and he moved away before Adam had composed himself enough to reply. 

Although work continued at the scene for some time, no other evidence seemed to be immediately forthcoming, so the body was taken for autopsy, and the contents of the dumpster removed for further analysis. 

Finally calling an end to the activity, the CSIs packed up their gear and drove back to the lab, Adam once more riding with Delaney. 

“So, Adam” began Delaney.  “I’m very impressed with your work and your sharp eyesight. How do you read the scene? Do you think that scrap of fabric is related to the crime?  I’d be interested to hear your thoughts.” And he turned to look at his passenger, with one eyebrow quirked inquisitively. 

Adam, somewhat in awe that this experienced team boss should ask for his opinions, coughed nervously before he began, and Delaney was secretly amused at how the young man’s diffidence retreated as his passion came to the fore. 

“Well, sir,” he began, “The way I’m looking at it is that whoever this guy is, he’s plainly homophobic, although he may well be in self denial as to his own sexual preferences.  If he’s been brought up in the same sort of environment as my parents tried to bring me up in – a devout ‘bible-belt’ sort of lifestyle and belief system, he will have been well and truly brain-washed in the belief that same-sex relationships are as bad as infidelity and extra-marital fornication, if not worse.  Perhaps he thinks he’s doing the world a favour by ridding it of homosexuals one at a time.....?” 

“You have some interesting theories there, young man.  Perhaps you would be interested in studying profiling or Forensic Psychology in the future” mused the older man. And with that, he changed the subject to more mundane issues until they arrived back at the crime lab. 

\------------------ 

After dropping Adam off at Mike’s office to report in, Delaney returned to his own small and cluttered cubby hole to think about what he had seen and heard today. 

Certainly the young tech had a promising future if he continued in the same vein, and he knew that the independent lab’s gain would definitely be the SFPD’s loss.  However, having listened carefully to Adam’s words today, and read between the lines of the impassioned speech, Delaney felt that there could be another, more rewarding career opportunity opening up for the young man if he had any say in it. 

\-------------------------- 

When Adam knocked on his boss’ door, having taken a few minutes to visit the restroom, Mike O’Donnell was in deep conversation with someone on the phone, so he waved to his visitor and indicated that he take a seat until the call was terminated. 

Adam gazed about him in idle curiosity until the call ended, then looked up enquiringly at his boss’ question. 

“So, that was Delaney on the phone.  Seems you impressed him with your work today.  Could be that we have our first piece of usable trace evidence thanks to your sharp eyes.  He wants you to work with his team for your last few days here.  I’m easy, since you’re going anyway.  That OK with you?” 

Adam gawped at his boss for a moment, then cleared his throat to say “Well, Mike, it would be good to finish up working on a live case.  Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Nah, feel free” replied his boss with a shrug. “Like I care how you spend your last few days here.  Perhaps it’ll be enough to keep you occupied until you hit the rarified atmosphere of the private sector!” 

Hurt, but unable to come up with a snappy retort, Adam nodded and stood up to leave. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, sir.  I’d just like to say how much I’ve enjoyed working here, however things have panned out.  I’ll say goodnight for now, then.” 

And with that, he headed for the door, shoulders slumped a little in defeat, since his nature rendered him incapable of accepting an unsatisfactory dismissal like this with equanimity. 

Mike looked up and watched the departing back with a small frown on his face, feeling uncomfortably that he’d botched the interview, and that perhaps his own disappointment and simmering discontent had led him to be too hard on the youngster, who, after all, was only doing what everyone else in the department wanted to do, given the chance and the potential. 

Ah well, too late now, he thought, and picked up the next file on his desk. 

\------------------------------ 

Making his way to the locker room, and suddenly looking forward to an evening spent with his friends who would surely be back home by now, Adam perked up a bit and pondered on the events of the day, fully intending to pick his roomies’ brains about the case, as he was fully committed to doing his utmost to help solve the crime before his remaining few days at the PD lab drew to a close. 

After a quick shower and change, he waved goodbye to the few folks still in the building at such a late hour, and made his way to the car park, completely unaware of the hungry gaze that registered his every move. 

\-------------------------------- 

**_Chapter 3_**

Pulling up in the designated parking spot outside his building, Adam sighed in tired contentment as he locked up the old Beetle, and made his way to the communal entrance of the converted warehouse to take the elevator to the spacious and comfortable apartment that he and his roomies called home. At times like these, he was so grateful to have friends and colleagues like his, who were happy to share their space with a young and relatively impecunious team member who would otherwise be eking out his small salary trying to maintain some cheap bedsit while doing his utmost to keep himself fed. 

As he let himself into the apartment, he was pleased to find that Bonnie and Jake were already home, as he so much needed to share his thoughts with them and to hear their news about the new lab. 

“Hey, guys” he called out, closing the door behind him “Did you miss me?” 

Bonnie looked over her shoulder from where she was relaxing on the sofa in front of the TV.  Grinning widely at her other roomie, she said “Hey, Jake, look what the cat’s dragged in! It’s that guy from the PD! What do you think he wants?” 

“Well, shit!” said Jake with an evil grin “Looks to me like we have a smallish gnome-like creature who’s just dying to cook us some dinner, huh?” 

“Asshole!” came the retort from the hallway.  “Do your own dinner!  I’ve been working my butt off for the ‘B’ team!!” 

Knowing that the admission would spark their interest, Adam hung up his lightweight jacket and strolled nonchalantly to the sofa, where he plonked himself down uninvited between his friends and turned his attention to the uninteresting drone of the TV set. 

“Hum! Methinks the youngster doth protest too much” muttered Jake, smirking at Bonnie over Adam’s head.  “What say we torture the information out of him, wench?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Messire!” quoth the maiden in question.  “How should we torture this knave?” 

“Oh, a little tickling should do the trick” replied Jake, and immediately set in to attack the nearest tickle spot to him. 

Adam shrieked in reaction as Bonnie did the same from her side, and was reduced to a twitching, giggling heap thrashing around between his tormenters, until he had no option but to cry “Uncle! Please, no more, Uncle, UNCLE!” 

“Think that did the trick, wench?” said Jake, hauling the twitching young man to his side. 

“Oh, yeah” agreed his fellow torturer. “I think he’ll ‘fess up to anything now.” And she planted a kiss on the red and tear-stained cheek next to her. 

“You’re so easy, kiddo” she said with a smile.  “What would we do without you to keep us amused?” 

Taking in several deep breaths to calm himself, Adam stuck his tongue out at them both and said “Well, happy as I am to provide the evening’s entertainment, it’s just possible you might like to hear what I’ve been up to....” and he grinned secretively but kept alert nonetheless for more tickle attacks. 

“Oh, OK, I give” grouched Bonnie, who truthfully had had her interest piqued. 

“Yeah, me too, Munchkin” said Jake, who was trying very hard to hide the incipient hard-on the tickle session with his young male friend had provoked.  “What gives with the smug-mode?”  And he was more than relieved when Adam slid off the seat to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of them to share his news. 

“Well, it just so happens that yours truly, having been deserted temporarily by his erstwhile teammates, has been seconded to the ‘B’ team to look into the latest murder.” 

Here, he couldn’t help but drop his playful tone in the light of the gruesome find. 

“Anyhow, it really does look like there is a serial killer out there, just like you thought, Jake.  Delaney took me along to this latest crime scene, and I was able to find some possible trace evidence, but Lord knows if it’ll be enough to give us a real clue, guys.  This is one serious sicko we’re dealing with here.  Delaney asked me what I thought about the perp’s motives – I mean, Me? Where is he coming from?  He’s the experienced professional!  Anyway, I had to say something, so I went with my gut instinct and said I thought this guy was some sort of religious nut who was probably a latent homo himself, but in denial of his sexuality, and wanting to rid his city of active gays one by one to remove the temptation to himself and send a warning to others to change their ways.  God, I hope I’m wrong....” he added quietly. 

“Well, shit, babe” whispered Bonnie, leaning forward to grip the young man round the back of his neck to give him a comforting squeeze. “Trust you to get sucked into this sort of stuff when we’re not there to back you up.  You just have to take care, love.  We can’t do without you, and I don’t want you in situations where we’re not able to protect your butt from the bad guys!” 

“Yeah, what she said” added Jake, a worried frown settling between his brows. 

“If it ever gets iffy, kiddo, I want you to promise us that you’ll give us a call, right?  What can it harm after all if we come and whisk you away?  You’ve only got just over a week to go there anyway”. 

Feeling comforted, and filled with a glow of warmth at his friends’ words, Adam smiled and nodded.  “You got it, guys! I so don’t want to get into trouble just when my new job opportunity’s about to take off.  Now, I’m pretty much shagged out, here.  You don’t _really_ expect me to cook, do you?” he whined, and he was truly grateful when Bonnie laughed and said “Not on your life, babe! Jake here has put together some sort of casserole-type-thingy, so we can get stuck in as soon as you’re ready”. 

“Sounds good to me!” said Adam with a grin, and, bouncing to his feet, he led the way to the table and took his seat, ready and eager to be fed.  
  

The following morning, Jake and Bonnie left together, leaving Adam to take a well-deserved lie-in before he had to report for the swing shift. 

As they climbed in to Jake’s SUV, since it was common sense to car share, Bonnie said “I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, Jake, but I think we need to talk about Adam.” At his questioning glance, she continued “Look, Jake, I know you swing both ways, if not more towards the opposite team, and I have no problem with that as you well know.  We’re mates, and you’re an attractive guy, but I know for sure that we’re never going to get it on, and it suits both of us that way.  It’s just that, with Adam, well, he’s such a cutie, and I really don’t know how he swings.  From what he’s let slip about his background, and from what you’ve told me, the poor guy’s probably totally repressed about the whole concept of sex.  Jeez, if his foster folks are half as bad as I think they are, I’m surprised he’s not a monk!  What I’m getting at is this, love.  I can see you’re attracted to him, and I realise you’ve been holding back for a while now, but I really don’t think he’s ready for you to come on to him.  He’s way too insecure to know what he wants.  Can you do us all a favour and lay off with the hormones?” 

Swallowing down his instinctive urge to deny his friend’s assertions and argue his case, Jake took a deep breath before answering. 

“Ok, yeah, you’re right, Bonnie” he said with a heart-felt sigh.  “I have had a thing have for Adam ever since I saw him at High School.  He was a Junior, and I was Captain of the football team, expected to date these dumb-ass cheerleaders.  He was just so...I don’t know...so darned innocent!  He’d be bouncing around between the library and the classroom, cheerfully helping out anyone who asked him, even though we all knew what shit he was getting from his folks.  They dragged him to these prayer meetings twice a week, and made him work the farm, and he still came up smiling. I just wanted to take him away from all that, but I couldn’t do anything until I got to college myself.  I knew he was way smarter than anyone else I knew, but his damned folks refused to let him go to college unless it was the Wesleyan College near Mt Pleasant, or some agricultural place.  It took a hell of a lot of persuasion to convince him to even do an online course.  I couldn’t believe my luck when he contacted me and said he was looking for a job in some field of forensics.  I used every bit of pull I had to get him on to our team, and I’m sure you, and everyone else, don’t regret it.” 

“Hell, no, not at all!” sighed Bonnie.  “I knew you two had a bit of history, and I do appreciate what you’ve done for him, and I know for sure he idolises you for it.  It’s just that, I don’t know, he’s just so sweet.  I can’t really picture him as anything but a really cute younger brother.  And I’m _so_ protective of my real younger brothers!” 

“Look, we’re nearly at the lab.” replied Jake.  “Can we drop it for now?  I promise I’ll let you know if things heat up between me and Adam, and I’ll really consider what you’ve said, babe.  I don’t want to break up our odd little ménage à trois, so let’s leave it for now, huh?  At least until Adam’s finished with this case, and is back working with us.” 

“Sure, no problem” replied Bonnie, secretly relieved that Jake hadn’t taken umbrage at her intervention.  She just wanted what was best for Adam, believing that whatever that turned out to be, it would be best for all of them. 

\----------------------------- 

It was late morning when Adam finally surfaced, and he took a lazy shower before wandering through to the kitchen in search of coffee.  He smiled to see the reasonably fresh pot left for him by his thoughtful friends, and he poured a cup and put it in the microwave to nuke for a minute while he grabbed a bagel to toast. 

Never having had a particularly big appetite, he often had to be reminded to eat if he got distracted, and consequently tended to be rather on the slender side.  As he had little time for or interest in working out in the gym like Jake did in his spare time, his muscles weren’t particularly well-defined, but he was actually stronger than most people would give him credit for, mainly through the hard physical farm work he had had to do in his early life. 

He had no illusions that he was macho in any way, and was completely lacking in any form of narcissism.  Added to that, his fairly solitary life as an only child on his foster parents’ isolated farm meant that although he enjoyed company when he could get it, and had positively revelled in school where he could indulge in his passion for learning, he was also happy on his own with a good book. 

Slathering his toasted bagel with cream cheese, idly noting that Bonnie was on her fat-free kick again, he gazed out of the large window in the main living area towards the bay, which he could just make out between the other warehouses opposite.  Noting that the San Fran morning fog was lifting to reveal what looked to become a promising day, he decided to take a walk on the sea front on the way to the lab, to get some fresh air before getting stuck into the reports he needed to both complete as part of his own contribution, and to study if he was to get a better handle on the current case. 

Happy with his decision, he finished his bagel and coffee, quickly rinsing out his mug, and grabbed his small duffle bag which he had stuffed with a clean uniform the previous night. 

He hummed softly to himself as he let himself out of the apartment, and threw his bag into the back seat of the old Beetle before setting out for the crime lab which was situated on Hunter’s Point, intending to stop off on the way at a favourite bay side walk. 

Pulling up in the nearest convenient parking space, Adam checked his watch, and, seeing he still had an hour before starting his shift, he left the car and wandered to the sea front, breathing in the salt-laden sea air, and savouring the seaweed-scent which gave it an added tang, so different from the heavy, dust-laden Iowa atmosphere he had grown up with. 

He smiled happily, loving the freshness of the breeze, coupled with the watery sunshine forcing its way through the fast-dissipating mist, and strolled unhurriedly along the dockside to a favourite bench where he liked to sit and think whenever he got the chance. 

Sitting down with a sigh of contentment, Adam let his thoughts wander where they may while soaking up the limited amount of warmth offered by the hazy sun. 

He thought firstly about the final few days he had to work at the SFPD crime lab, feeling both pleased and excited about his new position at Bay Independent, and a certain sadness that two generally satisfying years of work at the crime lab were drawing to a rather unsatisfactory close.  He admitted to himself that he was hurt by his team leader’s throwaway attitude, having been comfortable working with the man before the present situation blew up in all their faces.  When Mike had carelessly pushed him away to finish his last few days attached to the ‘B’ team under Delaney, he had been stung by a feeling of redundancy, and, ever unsure of his self-worth, had begun to wonder if that was all he had ever meant to the man. 

Pushing the depressing thoughts ruthlessly aside, he concentrated instead on what he could do to help Delaney and the PD catch this so-called serial killer in the limited time he had left. 

He was hoping to be able to follow up on the testing on the tiny piece of material he had found, praying that there might be a trace of DNA or other substance that could tie it to the crime scene, perhaps even to the perp himself.   Although he was well aware that it would be extraordinarily lucky if this proved to be the case, he could but hope. 

In his mind’s eye, he was seeing a large, shadowy figure creeping back out of the dark alleyway towards the garishly lit up street, smugly aware that the body he had just abandoned in the dumpster was unlikely to be found until the morning when daylight filtered into the dirty and trash-filled passageway.  He imagined the man turning back briefly to admire his handiwork, unaware of the snagging of his jacket as he brushed too close to the rough brickwork of the wall. 

Shaking his head to clear it of the fanciful and upsetting images, he turned his mind to another question he had been deliberately avoiding for a few weeks now, hoping that it was just his over-active imagination at work. 

Although he could honestly admit that he had virtually zero experience (or expectations) in the dating game, he couldn’t help but be aware of the free and easy sexuality to be found in San Fran, both hetero and homosexual.  As yet he hadn’t found anyone to ‘date’, per se, since he always seemed to be playing ‘catch-up’ with work and his continuing home study, at least up until now, having recently completed his Bachelors, and unable to afford any other post graduate courses right now. In fact, the only socialising he had done so far had been in the form of occasional nights out with Bonnie and Jake and office parties at Thanksgiving and Christmas. He pondered on the possibility that the new job and a temporary hiatus in home study may give him the chance to get out more and explore the varied night life San Fran had to offer. 

But who would he go out with?  He was well aware that Bonnie thought of him as a cherished younger brother, and, fond as she was of him, she was way out of his league in his view. 

Jake, on the other hand, although apparently never lacking in one night stands, seemed to take a particular interest in Adam, and Adam always felt that his buddy was on the point of asking him to go out for a night on the town.  However, inexperienced or not, Adam had to wonder whether Jake meant for them to go out cruising for double dates, or as a pair.  If it was the latter, Adam had absolutely no idea how he felt about that, and resolutely refused to consider the possibility. Like some hunk like Jake would really want to be seen with him anyway – yeah, sure – NOT! 

Seeing that he had already spent twenty minutes or so on the bench, he climbed to his feet, stretched, then returned to the car to complete his journey to the lab and his next shift. 

\------------------------------- 

Arriving at the lab, Adam changed in the locker room and decided to check in with Mike O’Donnell first, especially as he didn’t want to leave in a few days’ time feeling as if he hadn’t done his utmost to remain friendly and professional. 

Mike turned out to be much less brusque, and, although he didn’t apologise _per se,_ he was much more affable towards Adam.  After all, it was a miserable individual indeed who couldn’t warm to the younger man.  He confirmed that Delaney had requested Adam’s help again, and wanted him to follow up on the analysis of the material fragment, so Adam left to seek out the appropriate technician, who he found had almost completed the run of tests, and was awaiting the printout of the results. 

Smiling in satisfaction, they both read the report, only to have their initial reaction change to disappointed puzzlement as the extent of the test results became apparent. 

There was definitely evidence of DNA on the fibres, but it was that of the victim, in the form of minute traces of saliva and blood.  The hoped-for evidence of a different DNA sample which could potentially be used to identify the killer in due course simply wasn’t there. Sighing in resignation, Adam thanked the lab tech, and left to join the rest of Delaney’s team for a briefing, thinking that perhaps he ought to be grateful that at least the evidence was positively linked to the crime scene through the victim, if not usable to track and convict the killer. Despite the woeful recent lack of public confidence in the crime lab’s test results, it didn’t occur to Adam that the evidence on the report clutched in his hand was anything but correct. 

When he entered the briefing room, he was greeted cordially by the others present, even if he felt a little like he was encroaching on their turf if only for four more days. Nevertheless, they seemed to welcome his input, offered diffidently when requested, as he didn’t want to appear to question the opinion of more experienced CSIs. 

He was gratified to find that the profile outlined by Brian Delaney, as the resident qualified Forensic Psychologist, was very similar to the one he had already put forward to the man.  However, had he been able to mind-read, he would have been horrified to learn that Delaney was indeed evangelical in his approach to ‘curing’ San Fran of its ‘gay’ disease, even if he personally discounted Adam’s theory regarding latent homosexuality.  Adam would have been even more horrified with the man’s predatory interest in himself, Delaney having studied the young man’s background and becoming convinced that his upbringing suggested that he should be sympathetic to the cause.  He was firmly of the opinion that it was inevitable that he would win over the young man, although he was prepared to take a ‘softly, softly’ approach for the time being so as not to scare his new disciple away........ 

The two homicide detectives who were taking the lead in the investigation were also present at the briefing, and they followed the offered profile by providing the CSIs with a run-down on what was known, or surmised so far in what was almost definitely a serial killing case.  The senior partner, Detective Marlon Brackley, a large African American with a world-weary expression on his broad features, flipped briefly through the file he was carrying, and began to describe to the assembled CSIs what little was known so far. 

Of the three known victims, each was young and had been working as rent boys out of two or three well-known (and well-patronised) clubs in the red light district.  Although they had each apparently picked up their last trick in the clubs, no one had yet come forward with a description of the john.  It was suggested that either the perp was particularly non-descript, or employed a variety of disguises to make himself eminently forgettable. Likewise, no one could recall seeing the victims or their tricks leaving the clubs, let alone identify any particular vehicle which could have been used to transport them to the killing ground. 

He was assumed to be physically powerful, because although all three victims were not particularly tall, and on the skinny side, he had to be strong enough to manhandle their literally dead weight transporting them back to the alleys from wherever he committed the murders. 

All three victims had varying amounts of recreational drugs and alcohol in their bloodstream, as well as traces of the Halothane used to subdue them. They had all been raped, but there was no evidence of seminal fluids anywhere, and the perp had obviously used condoms and worn latex gloves during the attacks.  Likewise, there was no trace of any hairs of any sort so the team threw out suggestions as to how he was achieving this. 

It was assumed that he must be wearing some type of full face and head covering, but it was Adam who suggested that he might be shaving or waxing his body hair to prevent the possibility of stray pubic hairs in the victims’ genital area.  The idea generated a few laughs, but wasn’t dismissed. 

As to the time scale, the killer seemed to be escalating his attacks both in frequency and savagery.  In the first attack, about six weeks’ ago, the victim was raped and beaten before having his throat cut.  The second attack, two weeks’ ago, saw the victim suffering the same sequence of violation, but the beating was more violent, and there was also evidence of pre-mortem cuts and burns, most likely from a cigarette.  The third victim from the attack two nights’ ago had all of the above, including sexual mutilation, having had his genitals completely removed and stuffed into his mouth before having his throat cut. 

Since the perp must be covered in blood from the ferocity of the attacks, he must have a suitable location to carry out the murders, either out of earshot or in an area where the undoubted screams from the tortured victims wouldn’t be recognised or acted upon. 

Thinking back to his farming background, Adam shyly suggested that a slaughterhouse or similar could be used, as it would be well-drained and easy to sluice down.  The suggestion was greeted with enthusiasm by the team, and one of the detectives said he’d get right on with tracking down possible sites within the projected area suggested by the maximum distance and timescale possible between the initial pick up of the victims and the final dumping of the bodies. 

Covertly studying Adam, Delaney was impressed by the young man’s intuition, although his arrogance and conceit was such that he had no fear of his own potential vulnerability and he was smugly congratulating himself on finding such a worthy disciple.  
  

Just as the briefing was breaking up, a call came in to cover the scene of a ‘domestic’ gone wrong, so the team went into action with Adam travelling to the site this time with the other CSIs. 

Although the incident seemed pretty straight forward, the processing of the crime scene took up the rest of the shift, so that Adam had no time to mull over the serial killer case. Instead, he pondered on the sad and unnecessary crime of passion that he and his colleagues were called to work on.  It involved a husband who, returning home unexpectedly early from work, found his wife in bed with his best friend, so he took a kitchen knife to them both in his fury.  The outcome left his ‘friend’ critically injured in hospital and his cheating wife dead. 

The evidence was self-explanatory as far as the investigating detectives were concerned.  Seminal fluids were found on the sheets and on the victims’ bodies, supplying plenty of DNA which they were sure would match the two lovers.  The husband’s fingerprints were all over the knife, and he was splattered copiously with blood so that it was unlikely that any jury would even need a confession from the shocked man to elicit a conviction in view of the damning evidence. 

By the time the scene was wrapped up and the preliminary reports completed, the shift was well over, and Adam was more than ready for home and bed.  He decided however that he didn’t dislike the swing shift, as it gave him time to get things done in the morning, and it wasn’t as if he needed a night-life after all, since he wasn’t dating or anything.  The only thing he missed was down-time spent with his roommates, whom he was certain would already be in bed or out on the town. 

\-------------------------- 

**_Chapter 4_**

When Adam arrived home, having showered and changed at the lab, simply because he knew he couldn’t be bothered once he got back, he let himself in to find Jake sitting up, dressed in smart/casual dress consisting of a tight black tee shirt under a soft and unbuttoned silk overshirt and new, form-fitting jeans.  Adam couldn’t help but notice how the tee emphasised the buff, muscular chest before swiftly clamping down on that train of thought. 

What he was completely unaware of was the effect his own tee and jeans had on other people, so unassuming was he about his own attractiveness. 

As he left the lab, jacket slung carelessly over one shoulder, he called a friendly goodnight to Brian Delaney, who was about to get into his car.  Returning the sentiment politely, Brian covertly watched the smaller man climb into his old Beetle, admiring the way the tee shirt emphasised the slender torso and slim waist and hips.  He was well aware of how Adam was perfectly proportioned for his height, and that his face was almost too pretty with those beautiful wide blue eyes and full-lipped, generous mouth.  Delaney licked his lips in unconscious anticipation as he contemplated his angelic-looking disciple and helpmate. 

Back in the apartment, Jake was also very appreciative of the vision before him.  Stretching nonchalantly, he grinned at his young friend and said that he had waited up for a couple of reasons.  Firstly, Bonnie was out for the night with her girlfriends, celebrating one of their birthdays, and secondly that he thought Adam would like to go out for an hour or so before crashing for the night, as the clubs were still open despite the late hour. 

Privately acknowledging his tiredness, yet Adam was too accommodating to refuse the offer, so Jake, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders, steered him back out of the door.  Knowing how small and battered the VW Beetle was, Jake offered to drive, and duly pulled into the small parking lot of a well-known club. 

The club was one of Jake’s frequent haunts, as he knew the proprietor personally, and appreciated it’s low-key but acknowledged cross-section of straight and gay couples who mixed amicably in the pleasant setting which offered dancing, occasional live music, and two bars, one of which tended to be used particularly by singles who wanted companionship.  The club’s reputation was such, however, that it came highly recommended as a friendly night spot, and anyone attempting to turn tricks was quickly shown the door and banned forthwith. 

Genuinely unsure of Jake’s motives, Adam assumed that they would be looking for two single women who might appreciate a double date, so was taken by surprise at Jake’s admission that he only wanted Adam’s company for the evening.  Adam was quite happy to accept the assertion, thinking to himself ‘guys’ night out!’ and was contented to relax into the mood, having a few drinks and enjoying the casual conversation which covered topics like the new lab and its facilities, which Jake took particular pleasure in expounding, just to tease his younger friend! 

Gradually, however, Adam became aware that they were sitting closer together, and that Jake had slipped an arm around his waist. 

Stiffening slightly, he looked questioningly up at his companion, saying “Um, Jake, man, er....is there something going on here?  I mean, this isn’t a wind-up, is it?  If..if..this is some sort of joke, please, man, don’t.”  And he turned wide, anxious blue eyes to meet Jake’s. 

Slightly taken aback by Adam’s nervousness, Jake replied “No, Adam. It’s no joke, but if you honestly don’t want to take this any further, say so now, and we won’t mention it again, OK?  Look, kiddo, you’re my best friend, and I admit that I’ve looked at you (and out for you) ever since High School.  I couldn’t believe my luck when you contacted me to ask for my help and advice.  I’d have given it anyway, but it was at least partly for selfish reasons.  I just wanted you close, and wanted the opportunity to get to know you better, even if you weren’t interested in me from a sexual point of view.  Bonnie knows about me – where I’m coming from – and she’s already told me in no uncertain terms that she’ll string me up by my balls if do anything to hurt or upset you.  I just want to know if we’ve got a chance, or if you want to keep yourself for some special lady.” 

Adam swallowed in shock, trying to marshal his thoughts enough to come back with a coherent answer that wouldn’t come out so badly that he ended up hurting either his friend’s feelings or his chances of securing a happiness he so hadn’t looked for. 

Worry and fear chased across his expressive face, swiftly followed by a touching determination. 

“Please Jake, PLEASE don’t take this the wrong way” he began, quickly reaching out to capture Jake’s hand when he thought that the other man had taken his initial reaction as a rejection. 

“Please hear me out, Jake!  Don’t jump to the wrong conclusions until I’ve untangled my thoughts enough to explain what I truly mean!” 

Jake patted the clutching hand, breathing deeply to relax his own tension.  “Sorry, kiddo.  I was just so sure you were going to turn me down there, so I jumped the gun a bit.  Go ahead, love – I need to hear how you really feel, babe.” 

“OK, Jake” replied Adam, still peering worriedly up into his friend’s eyes, completely unaware of how adorable a picture he presented, and how hard he was making it for Jake to keep his hands – and his lips – to himself.  Totally sincere, he continued. 

“You see, I’ve never really had the time to date.  I mean, there was Jenny Lindley a couple times at High School, and I thought Shirley at the Library might be interested, but Mom and Pop never gave me much time to myself, and what I did get was always taken up by home study and college stuff!  Anyhow, they also drummed into me that physical stuff wasn’t really necessary, you know?  I mean – I liked the idea, but I’ve never had any real experience..... Oh God, I sound so pathetic even to me!  Please don’t laugh at me, Jake.  I don’t think I can say this again.....”   

“Never, babe.  Just go with the flow, take your time, and stop worrying I’m going to jump down your throat, OK?” and he gave Adam’s hand a reassuring squeeze to encourage him to continue. 

Biting his lip in worry, Adam looked down at their linked hands for a moment before carrying on. 

Blushing deeply, he whispered “Please don’t laugh, Jake, but I have to confess something, and I’m terrified you’re going to think I’m a total loser.  It’s just so embarrassing, you know?” 

Sighing deeply in resignation, he raised his eyes to meet Jake’s and unconsciously straightened his shoulders infinitesimally before stating with a touch of worried bravado “You’re looking at probably the only twenty five year old virgin in the whole of San Francisco!  I mean, to anything......” 

And he looked down at the floor then, waiting for the mocking response he was sure his declaration merited. 

He was taken by surprise when gentle fingers lifted his chin so he could once again meet Jake’s understanding gaze as he breathed “Oh, babe.  That’s nothing to be ashamed of!  Far from it! Anyone who claims you is going to be one lucky son of a bitch!  I just hope that it’s me.  I think I love you, babe, and I’d like the chance to prove it.  Can you give me that?” 

Jaw dropping in amazement, and not a little relief, Adam gazed back at him for long moments before breaking into one of his trademark blinding smiles, which wreathed the whole of his face. 

“Oh Jake, man, you don’t know how much it means to me that you didn’t laugh at me!  I’m sorry, but I’d so geared myself up to hear a joke at my expense.  I so want to believe you, truly I do, but I’ve got no idea what to do.  Can we take it slow, please?  I do think you’re beautiful, but I never let myself think about you in that way.  I mean, you had all those dates, and, well, look at you!  And look at me.......How on earth can you want this?” he finished, indicating his own body. 

Jake didn’t bother with putting his feelings into words.  Smiling gently, he reached out and pulled the unresisting body towards him to carefully take the beautiful mouth in a barely-there kiss.  Loving the softness of the younger man’s lips, he went back for more, but deliberately kept the gesture unthreatening and reassuring. 

Pulling back, he looked at Adam’s stunned expression, and smiled to see the dawning hope and happiness spread over his soon-to-be lover’s face. 

“Um....I think I liked that!” whispered the young man.  “If you can take it slow, I’d like to find out more.  Can we do that?” 

“You got it, babe!  Now, how about a dance?”  And, before Adam could come up with an excuse, he jumped down from his bar stool, and slipped a possessive arm around the smaller man’s waist to guide him to the dance floor. 

“OK with this, babe?  I love to dance.  I hope you do too.” 

“I haven’t actually done much” came the quiet response.  “I love music, but I’ve never really had the chance to dance.  I don’t want to step on your toes or anything!” 

“Hey, no problem, lover.  We’ll do some slow ones so I can cuddle you close, and you just have to follow what I do, OK?” 

“Ok” whispered Adam, ducking his head shyly. “Is this one slow enough?” he added, when Foreigner kicked off with ‘I want to know what love is’. 

“Hell, yeah! said Jake with a grin. “The cheesy ones are the best, honey!  Just watch everyone start clutching each other....!” And with that, assuming a sexy leer, complete with waggling eyebrows, he wrapped his powerful arms around the slender shoulders and pulled Adam into a warm hug. 

They swayed together, soon falling into a gentle rhythm, and Adam sank into the welcoming arms, gradually letting himself accept the love and hope he felt were being offered to him. 

It was well after midnight when the pair emerged from the club, to make their way to Jake’s car. 

Jake had his arm wrapped possessively round the shoulders of the younger man who had figured in his dreams for so long.   He was smiling fit to bust at Adam’s slightly awkward but genuine attempt to fit himself into his side, and they exchanged slightly sappy grins when Adam had to do a little hop and skip to keep up with his partner’s longer stride. 

“Sorry, lover” said Jake with a smirk. “I forgot about your little legs....!” and he was mightily pleased when not only did Adam not take offence, but actually giggled endearingly instead, making a rude comment about ‘longshanks’. 

Unbeknownst to both men, however, was the angry, shrouded figure who watched their progress with furious eyes. 

The watcher, completely hidden from view in the deeply shadowed alley beside the club’s parking lot, snarled in disgust at the display before him. 

NOONE should be touching his destined disciple in such an intimate way!  Even if the embrace _wasn’t_ indicative of an unnatural relationship, the angelic young man was HIS to train; HIS to nurture, and HIS to own.  Perhaps his strategy was going to have to be amended so that he could reorganise his intended plan of action to follow a slightly different time-line...... 

\------------------------------ 

Back in the apartment, the two men broke apart just inside the door to look at each other, both momentarily wondering how to proceed from here. 

Realising almost simultaneously that Bonnie wasn’t at home, Adam glanced a little nervously from his room back to Jake, as reality nudged its way into his thoughts which had up until now been wholly wrapped up in processing the magical evening such as he had never before experienced. 

Jake, on the other hand, had had plenty of experience with a variety of easy-going partners, even if in a more superficial way.  He had also replayed this moment in his imagination so many times that the several scenarios he had conjured up – all satisfactory, of course – had been rehearsed many times in his head. 

“Hey, babe, I can see that you’ve just had a reality check.  What’s bothering you the most?  Did you think I’d jump your bones as soon as we set foot in the door?  It’s really OK, honey.  We have plenty of time, and, as long as we’re on the same page, we do this at your pace....” and here his confidence slipped a notch or two when he caught Adam’s ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ expression as his wide blue eyes locked with Jake’s hazel ones. 

“Uh, I’m sorry, Jake” he said, voice quavering a little with tension.  “I’ve had a wonderful evening, and I had no idea how great it feels to be held so close by someone special. But I’m scared.  I feel like a total dork – like the school nerd all over again.  I sort of know the mechanics, but I don’t know if I can do this. – I mean, I haven’t even gone all the way with a woman, and I don’t think I can bear it if you laugh at me.... I’m really wiped, and I know you have to be up earlier than me tomorrow (I mean, this morning!)  Can we just go to bed? I mean.....” and here he broke off, blushing furiously at the unintentional innuendo. 

Jake was enchanted by his friend’s gauche reaction, and stepped forward, being careful to keep his actions unthreatening, even if every fibre of his being wanted to throw the beautiful younger man over his shoulder cave-man style and take him to bed for a night of unbridled ravishment and passion. 

“Its fine, babe.  I didn’t expect you to jump straight in to having hot sex!  I want for us to make love, and we do it at a pace to suit you.  As long as you’re willing to take a chance with me, I won’t scare you away.  Your pace, lover”. 

He was relieved to see Adam’s worried look dissipate as he began to relax. 

“Thanks for being so understanding, Jake.  I _do_ want to carry this forward.... I didn’t realise how good it would feel to be held like that.....could you hold me again for a bit, before we go to bed ...to sleep, that is!?!” 

“Sure, babe!” came the reply as a smiling Jake stepped forward immediately to envelop the smaller man in a hug, brushing his lips against the smooth forehead before tucking Adam’s face comfortably into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. 

“How’s that, kiddo?” he whispered, rocking slightly as he relished the feeling of the other man’s arms tightening around his waist. 

“I could really get used to this....didn’t know what I was missing.......” came the slightly muffled reply. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you get ready for bed, and then you could come and sleep with me if you want, or I could come to you, if you prefer, and we’ll just sleep, OK?” 

“Um, Ok, I guess. But can I come to you, ‘cos my bed’s only a bit bigger than a twin, and I don’t think it’ll take the two of us” replied Adam. 

“Sure, babe.  Come on, we’ll never get any sleep at this rate” added Jake, who still didn’t make any immediate move to let his partner out of his arms. 

Adam, however, knowing that it would be up to him to make the first move, eased away slightly, and with a smile, moved to use the bathroom before going to his room to change into sleep pants, grabbing a tee to slip on as well, as his jitters suddenly increased at the thought of being in close proximity to Jake’s hard body, and his self-confidence slipped down several notches at the thought. 

Jake, almost as if he could read the other man’s thoughts, tapped on the doorframe and peered in. 

“Ready, kiddo?” he said with an encouraging grin, holding out a hand for Adam to take.  Adam was relieved to see that the taller man was similarly attired for bed, so he stood and moved towards Jake, slight tremors wracking his body as he smiled back a little nervously. 

Jake threw an arm around his shoulders, and gave him a reassuring squeeze before steering him towards his own room where he had turned back the covers in readiness. 

“You got a preference for a particular side?” he said, keeping everything as matter-of-fact as possible in the light of his friend’s slight anxiety. 

“Um, well, I’ve never really thought about it. Whenever I’ve slept in something bigger than a twin, I just end up sort of in the middle...” said Adam.  “You choose.  After all, it’s your bed.....” 

‘And you’ve had the experience of sleeping with a bed mate’ was the unspoken addendum. 

“Well, OK, love.  I prefer the side nearest the door, so why don’t you slide in and get comfortable, huh?” 

Adam did as he was asked, and was surprised when the bigger man slipped in and gently rolled him onto his side facing the wall before spooning up snugly around the smaller body. 

“How’s that, babe?” Jake’s low whisper murmured in his ear.  “Not too constricting?” 

“Um, no.  It’s nice.  I feel.....I don’t know.....sort of warm and protected...” and here Adam tailed off, blushing into his pillow. 

“Shhhhh.....S’OK” Jake was quick to reassure him as he nuzzled the soft curls in front of his nose before kissing the temptingly soft skin of Adam’s shoulder where it emerged from the neck of his tee. 

“Sleep well, honey, but don’t be surprised when I get up early.  I’ll try not to wake you.  Be good when you’ve finished at the PD and we can get our shifts back in sync....” and with that he yawned and settled down to sleep. 

He was almost under when he caught Adam’s whispered comment. 

“Thanks, Jake.  It’s been great.  This is nice....” and he too slid towards oblivion, feeling more comfortable and loved than he had ever felt before in his short life. 

\------------------------- 

Later that morning, Bonnie breezed in bright and early having crashed on her friend’s sofa for the night. 

Humming, she went to her room to lay out clean clothes for the day, and, hearing that the bathroom was already occupied, went to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee as she waited. 

Guessing correctly that it would be Jake who was up and about, she was suddenly struck by a burst of intuition, and, with a slight frown on her face, she gently pushed open the door to Adam’s small bedroom to find his bed empty and unslept in. 

Pursing her lips, she glanced over at the still-closed bathroom door and moved to peek in at the half-open door to Jake’s larger (and untidier) bedroom, to see a small figure huddled up in the bedding, deeply asleep, and snuggled in so far that only the top of his head and his unruly curls were showing. 

Carefully sliding back out of the room, she tried to examine her feelings clinically to decide how she really felt about this new, but not truly unexpected development in their relationship. 

Despite their recent conversation, Jake had obviously decided to up the ante and make his move on the younger man, and it looked as if he’d had some success. 

The fact that her two closest male friends were now getting intimate didn’t bother her from a moral perspective – she had no problem with same-sex relationships, because she was, after all a San Francisco girl born and bred. 

No, her unease was more to do with Adam’s naivety in sexual – hell, any – intimate relationships, and she felt the protectiveness of a big sister for her smaller and younger friend. 

She didn’t believe for a moment that Jake would intentionally frighten or hurt Adam.  After all, the guy had already confessed his long-time obsession with the younger man.  However, he was undeniably older, stronger and more confident than Adam, and far more experienced in all aspects of intimacy, and she just hoped that he would be subtle in his seduction and not damage Adam’s somewhat fragile ego if the relationship didn’t work out. 

Deep in thought, she sipped her coffee, to look up as she heard the bathroom door open to reveal a freshly showered and shaved Jake, who threw a puzzled glance in her direction. 

“Hey!  Good night out?” he asked, eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

“Yeah – all girlie evening.  Ronnie got wasted, and Ellen suggested I crash on the couch so’s I didn’t have to drive home.  All in all, pretty good, I guess.  How ‘bout you?” she said, loading the question suggestively. 

“Well, I took Adam to the ‘Sunsets Lounge’ to dance the night away, then took him to bed. And.....” he added quickly before she could comment “we _slept,_ OK?  I haven’t deflowered him if that’s what you’re thinking.  We’re going slowly, at his pace.  I told you I’d take it slow, and I will, so don’t worry, OK?” 

“Yeah, OK, I guess, Jake.  Sure.  I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m on your case. I’m just really fond of you both, and, much as I’d like you to have a good relationship, I can’t help but worry about him, you know?  He’s cute and sort of vulnerable, and he brings out my Big Sister persona.” 

“Don’t let him hear you say that!” laughed Jake.  “It’s up to the two of us to keep working on building up his self-confidence – and I know I’ve got to take it every bit as seriously as you do.  So far, it’s coming easier than I’d have imagined, seeing as how my folks brought me up to be as tough and bloody-minded as my old man.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, love.  I can do that for you!  Anyhow, seriously, it’s time you realised that I can see right through you, and I can tell you that you’ve got a _way_ softer centre than you give yourself credit for.  Now get out of my way and let a girl into the bathroom!  It’s nearly time to go!”  
  

When Adam gradually surfaced from what had turned out to be several hours of really restful sleep, he peeled open one eye and was momentarily disorientated to see a strange wall in front of him. 

With memories swiftly slotting into place, he turned over to find the other side of the large bed empty, but with a post-it note stuck to Jake’s pillow which read ‘Morning, babe. Hope you slept well.  See you tonite!  Jake X’ 

Smiling to himself, Adam allowed himself the luxury of a few minutes’ space in which to replay the actions of the previous night, and to relive the wonder and comfort offered in Jake’s strong arms. 

Never having enjoyed a particularly tactile relationship with his foster parents, who barely seemed to touch each other, let alone cuddle their foster child unnecessarily, he was singularly unused to close, prolonged contact, and he had discovered that it was addictive. 

He stretched luxuriously, then glanced at Jake’s bedside clock, and squeaked in alarm to see how late it was. 

He fairly leapt out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a super-fast shower and shave before grabbing clean clothes and nuking a cup of coffee while he searched for a bagel.  Finding an English muffin instead, he shoved it into the toaster, intending to eat it on the move as he drove to the lab.  There would be no stopping today to sample the sea air, but he was still smiling fit to burst anyway, looking forward to the coming shift, and even more to the late evening’s promise from Jake. 

\------------------------- 

**_Chapter 5_**

Less than an hour later, Adam burst into the SFPD crime lab, already hyped in anticipation of a new day’s challenge. 

He whipped round in surprise, grin still in place, when Merrylee Evans, the 2IC of the ‘B’ team grabbed him in his rushed progress towards the locker room. 

“Hey, kid....Might want to slow down a wee bit there and take a breath.  Delaney says there’s another body from last night who matches the MO....” 

Adam froze in place, smile slipping away as the words registered. 

“Oh my God! It’s really escalating, isn’t it?  Have the media got hold of it yet?  I haven’t seen the news today”. 

Merrylee shrugged.  “I think the PD was hoping to keep the lid on it a bit longer, but Delaney reckons it’ll hit the headlines any time now.” 

“Oh shit!  The PD’s going to love that!” said Adam, frown lines appearing between his brows.  “Do you think the media folks will start on the crime lab again....hmmm....yeah, silly question.  They’re almost guaranteed to start trying to dig up some more dirt, aren’t they?” he answered himself, while Merrylee nodded in agreement, looking worried. 

“We’ll just have to keep our heads down and try to get this bastard caught as soon as possible” she said.  “Come over to the briefing room as soon as you’re changed, and Delaney will bring us all up to speed.  The night shift has already checked out the crime scene, and they’ve done their preliminary reports.  We’ll all be working on this one until it’s done.” 

Adam nodded and resumed his journey to the locker room to quickly throw on his uniform before hurrying to the briefing room where he tried to slip in unnoticed only to find Delaney looking towards him.  Acknowledging the young man’s arrival with a nod, he began the session with a description of the body. 

Adam, like everyone else there, was sickened to hear the details so far, although the full autopsy had yet to be completed. 

It was probable that the blood work would reveal similar results to the other victims’, but naturally it wouldn’t be taken as read until the results were in, which should be very soon. 

The body itself had again been deposited in a dumpster, this time behind the Pink Flamingo, one of the sleazier clubs in the red light district. Police interviews so far had yet again failed to pick up any useful information as regards the victim’s last date, or do more than estimate a time of leaving the club at around 1.00 am. 

The body was discovered at dawn by a homeless person who had been intent on searching the dumpster for rags, and found the corpse lying face up and spread-eagled on the trash. 

Passing round pictures of the scene and the body in situ, Adam was nauseated by the damage to the body this time.  It looked as if the perp had completely lost it, the crushing and slashing was so frenzied, and the mutilation had been followed again by the throat being cut so violently that the head had been almost severed. 

Again, the relative lack of blood in and around the corpse indicated that, wherever the murder had taken place, there would have been a significant amount of gore to deal with, and the perp would have been liberally spattered with it.  Delaney again mentioned Adam’s theory about a slaughterhouse, and said that so far the homicide detectives working the case hadn’t pinned down any likely locations, although they were still keeping the idea in mind. 

Adam was disappointed, but was realistic enough to know that nothing about this case was going to be that easy, and, since he only had two days left to work it was unlikely that he would be in at the capture, so to speak. 

At that point, a knock on the door revealed the tech who had competed the blood screening and who had brought along a copy of the results which he handed to Delaney. 

Quickly reading through it, Delaney raised his head and said “It’s as we suspected.  No recreational drugs this time, but a significant amount of alcohol, plus the traces of Halothane again.  The vic has also been named as Charlie Sommers, known prostitute, whose preferred pick up joint was the Pink Flamingo.  Age 23.” 

Adam swallowed hard at this information, painfully reminded that the victim was only a couple of years younger than him, and far too young to die in such a horrific way. 

He wondered sadly if Sommers, and, indeed the other victims, had anyone left to mourn their passing, before shaking off the dismal thoughts to concentrate on Delaney’s next words. 

As Delaney began to assign team members to various aspects of the investigation, Adam realised that he was the only one left without a specific job, and, even though he realised that it was logical with only a couple of shifts left to go, he was still disappointed that he was apparently not expected to work the case anymore. 

He looked up is surprise then, when Delaney, having dismissed the team to their allotted tasks, said “Adam, you’re with me!” as he strode out of the room, leaving a bemused Adam to scramble hurriedly to catch up. 

As he drew alongside the older man, Delaney glanced at him, then said “I know you’ve only got a couple more days to go, son, but I want you to come with me to look at all the crime scenes again.  I know they’ve been thoroughly examined already, but I was impressed by your ideas and intuition in relation to the psychological profile and the trace evidence.  I want you to look at all the scenes, and just talk me through what you make of them.” 

“Er, yes, sir” stammered Adam, uncomfortable with being the object of Delaney’s undivided attention, but also glad of the compliment.   He struggled not to cringe when the tall man clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly fashion, not knowing why he had such a negative reaction to Delaney’s overtures, and lecturing himself fiercely to stop being so juvenile when the man hadn’t done anything to intentionally upset him. 

Forcing a smile, he accompanied Delaney to the older man’s large Tahoe, and climbed up into the passenger seat to be driven to the first of the crime scenes, which was in the narrow alley behind the sleazy X rated strip joint where the first victim had picked up his final trick. 

Pulling up as close as possible to the site, Delaney and Adam climbed down and approached the filth-strewn alley which remained deep in shadow despite the still bright sunshine overhead.  The dumpster where the body had been found had been replaced by a different one during the intervening six weeks or so since the killing, but Delaney confirmed that it was more or less in the same position. 

Adam walked slowly towards the spot, looking carefully around him and noting the shabby rear entrance to the club in relation to the entrance to the alley and the dumpster, and noting also that it appeared to be a dead end. 

Stopping just in front of the dumpster, he turned in a slow circle, and concentrated on making sense of the random thoughts spinning round in his head. 

Delaney watched with interest as the young man took a deep breath, then began to speak. 

“I don’t think the victim was picked up inside the club” he said, almost talking to himself, while he sorted through the impressions in his mind’s eye. 

“He came out here, maybe for a fix, because it had been a slow night, and he knew he’d have to get at least one more trick if he wanted to score.  I think the perp was waiting out here.  He’d probably already made his choice of victim – watched him in the club.  Saw he was getting desperate.  I think he guessed – no, he knew - that the vic would be stepping out back, and he was ready.  If he’d parked up in the vacant lot round the corner, and he was strong, he could have used Halothane on the vic and carried him easily.  There’s hardly any light out there, and anyone passing would have thought they were just two drunks helping each other get home.....”   

Shaking himself, he looked up to see Delaney watching him intently. 

“Um, sorry” he said softly with a self-deprecating grin.  “It happens sometimes – I just seem to know somehow what went down.  I’m not saying it’s correct though!” he added quickly. 

Delaney nodded.  “It’s an impressive party trick for sure” he said with a small chuckle. “Let’s see what you make of the next one” and he steered Adam out of the alley back into the sunshine which, despite its brightness, failed to make much impression on the dingy street and its faded frontages. 

As the next scene was only a couple of blocks away, the two men walked the short distance, both deep in thought.  
  

The second body had been left in a dumpster behind the ‘Blue Lagoon’; a club which had once had pretentions of class before the whole neighbourhood had taken a dive principally due to the redevelopment of other up-and-coming areas of downtown San Fran which had drawn away the more well-heeled clientele.  Left with a core of less choosy punters, it was well known as a place where cheaper whores and rent boys touted for business which they took care of in the nearby run-down hotels which rented rooms by the hour. 

Once again Adam carefully studied the alley behind the club, noting the placement of the dumpsters and the shadowed rear doorway to the bar.  “This one feels different” he whispered almost to himself.  “The alley’s not a dead end, but it’s pretty much blocked by the dumpsters....could exit on foot though.  I think the perp didn’t need Halothane straight away, though.  He arranged to meet outside – perhaps offered a chance to score first?  The perp came out of the club entrance, and the vic left through the rear exit.  That’s why no one saw them together!  They talk...leave out the far end of the alley – it leads out onto Collier, doesn’t it? That’s only a couple blocks away from the vacant lot.  The perp probably doesn’t need to overpower the vic until they reach the car....” 

Here he broke off, suddenly aware that the late afternoon sun had slipped behind the clouds drifting in from the Bay.  “Um, do you really want to hear this, sir?  It’s all off the top of my head really!  I can’t prove any of it unless....” and here he looked up excitedly to meet Delaney’s intense gaze. 

“Can we check out the vacant lot?  I just feel that there’s something there....something which could help us to identify the vehicle......” 

I don’t see why not, son” replied Delaney, secretly pleased and amazed at what he had heard so far.  This boy had the most wonderful intuition – better than he’d hoped – so very gifted!  Now if he could be won over to use his skill to help clean up this city.......! 

Returning together to Delaney’s Tahoe, Adam was beginning to bounce with a combination of nervous energy and excitement. He felt in his bones that something momentous was about to happen, but couldn’t pin it down. The atmosphere suddenly felt fraught with tension, even if Delaney hadn’t spoken, and looked, if anything, quite serene. 

Just before starting the vehicle, Delaney suddenly snapped his fingers as if having a flash of inspiration. 

“You know, son, I just thought of something” he said, turning to Adam with a smile.  “Come round back with me for a second” and he climbed back out of the car to open the rear doors. 

Mystified, but completely trusting, Adam followed suit, and moved to stand next to the older man. 

“Can you just reach in for my tool kit?” Delaney asked with a small smile, which vanished from his face the second Adam nodded agreeably and turned to climb into the back, to be replaced by an expression of grim determination. Slowly reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a small syringe, and swiftly removing the protective cap, smoothly reached out with his left hand to tap Adam on the shoulder. 

When the young man turned to look at him inquisitively, the syringe was driven into his exposed neck, and he dropped almost instantaneously before he could even verbalise the surprise flitting across his expressive features. 

Stepping forward smoothly, Delaney caught the slender body and pulled it into the depths of the Tahoe, where he swiftly bound hands and feet with plastic police issue restraints, and tore off a strip of duct tape to cover the beautiful mouth.  Finally slipping the elastic band of a sleep mask over Adam’s curls to ensure that the young man was completely incapacitated, he slid back out of the vehicle to shut the doors and drive out of the lot, keeping alert for curious passers-by. 

Humming to himself in contentment, he headed out of the city, aiming to cross the Golden Gate Bridge to head in the direction of Muir Woods and his private bolthole to settle the young man before returning to the lab for the end of the shift. 

By that time in the evening, the traffic was beginning to thin out somewhat, so Delaney made good progress to the bridge, and made his way to the old and isolated farmhouse he had purchased anonymously several years ago when he first recognised the calling to begin his crusade to clean up his adopted city. 

Although he maintained an apartment in the city for convenience and for appearances’ sake, this was his true centre of operations, and he had planned meticulously and developed it accordingly. 

He prepared the timetable for his missionary work with care, knowing that, provided nothing untoward occurred on the way to hinder his progress too much, he was able to pick up his chosen subjects for redemption, bring them here for his ministration and salvation, then return them to their appropriate final resting place in the eyes of a grateful city within a few allotted hours. 

The house itself was fairly dilapidated, deliberately left shabby and unkempt to discourage visitors, but actually structurally well-protected with inner bars and locks to doors and windows to prevent attempts by itinerants and squatters to make themselves at home. 

Although services were maintained, Delaney actually made little use of the facilities in the house, concentrating his attention on the large and battered old barn which housed the real heart of his ministry. 

Apparently abandoned and disused at first glance, Delaney had created an underground centre which was accessed by a hidden trapdoor at the far end of the ancient building. 

This was his intended destination, and the appropriate place to begin his angel’s training, so, having driven down the long and rutted track to the property, he bypassed the old house and continued around to the weed-covered yard where he parked up the truck before hauling open the sagging barn door and driving inside. 

Leaving the headlights on in the gathering dusk until he had opened the trapdoor and turned on the lights to the windowless basement, he returned to the Tahoe to retrieve the still-unconscious young man. 

Throwing Adam over his shoulder, he carried him carefully down the wooden staircase and laid his burden on a narrow cot bolted to the right hand wall. 

Here he removed the tape from his soon-to-be disciple’s mouth, knowing that there was a possibility that the strong sedative he had used could induce nausea and not wanting his angel to choke on his own vomit. 

Since the basement was completely soundproofed, there was no need to worry if his angel should cry out for help that would not come.  As it was also pitch dark, there was no need to leave the blindfold on either, so he removed that also. 

He then cut the plastic bindings, re-securing the young man with restraints not unlike prison chains, where Adam’s wrists were secured to a belt locked around the slender waist by short chains which allowed a limited amount of movement, but ensuring that he couldn’t raise his arms much above waist level.  The belt itself was attached to a length of sturdy chain bolted firmly to the wall beside the cot so that the young man could just reach to use the bucket at the side of the cot when necessary. 

Finally Delaney left a couple of bottles of water within reach beside the bed, although he was aware that Adam would have to perform some pretty impressive contortions in order to drink. 

Pulling the thin blanket over the still sleeping form, he smiled in satisfaction before climbing the stairs and switching off the lights as he exited through the trapdoor which he bolted securely before strewing it with dirt and musty straw to hide it from view. 

Quickly backing the Tahoe out of the barn, he left it running while he used an old rake to obliterate the tyre tracks both inside the barn and in the immediate vicinity before pulling closed the drooping door to drive back to the city to report the sudden and inexplicable disappearance of his young colleague....... 

\----------------------------- 

**_Chapter 6_**

As Adam slowly regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was a pounding in his skull and a feeling of incipient nausea, similar the morning after hangover from an almighty drinking binge. 

Moaning in pain, he decided against trying to move, or even opening his eyes, until his head felt slightly less likely to fall off his shoulders. 

Swallowing hard, he concentrated on lying completely still for a few minutes, breathing deeply whilst trying to marshal his illusive thoughts enough to recall what had happened last night. 

He certainly felt as if he’d been out on the town, but couldn’t remember doing so.  Had he gone out with Jake?  Jake _had_ said something about the evening hadn’t he?  But that was after work....... 

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he remembered visiting the crime scenes with Delaney, and climbing into the back of the Tahoe at the man’s request.  He had felt a sharp pain in his neck like a hornet’s sting, and then nothing more. 

Panicky, his breath coming in shallow gasps, he thought for several long moments that he had been blindfolded since the darkness was so absolute, but gradually realised that there was nothing around his head and face, and that the pitch black was due to location and not blindness. 

He rolled his pounding head gently from side to side, vainly trying to make out something – anything! – in the total blackout, and whimpered in fear and pain at the fruitless attempt. 

Prevented from further movement by the pain in his skull which continued unabated, he forced himself to lie still and try to take stock of the situation before the panic he could barely control completely overwhelmed him. 

“OK, OK, I can do this! I can!” he told himself, only to become immediately aware of the deadened quality of the sound, suggesting that the room / cell whatever was probably underground and very likely soundproofed to boot. 

“No one can hear me scream.......just like all the others........!” and just like that, he lost it, knowing that he was lying trussed up in the serial killer’s torture chamber and almost certainly the next in line for mutilation and a protracted death! 

“Nononononono!  Ohgodohgodohgod, pleasepleaseplease help me! HELP MEEEEEE!! Oh Jake, please, please come get me!  Please.........!!” and he dissolved into tears, howling in useless attempts to be heard by _anyone!_

Sobbing in terror, he didn’t immediately register that the trapdoor had lifted, and a long, shadowy figure was descending the stairs, aided by the shaded beam from a flashlight, to approach the panic-stricken captive on the cot. 

Suddenly aware of the brooding presence, Adam cried out, cringing back against the wall in a pitiful attempt to escape the hands that reached out for him. 

“No, no, NO!!! Please don’t.  Don’t hurt me.....won’t tell, promise, please!” 

Just then, the dim light from the flashlight fell on the figure’s face, and Adam was momentarily stunned to recognise Brian Delaney’s cadaverous features. 

Instantly concluding that the man was here to rescue him, he sagged in relief. 

“Oh, God, Brian!  Oh, thank you so much!  I thought I was going to die!  Please get me out of here......Brian?  What are you doing?” and he was suddenly aware that the man was smiling benignly at him, but was making no move to release him.  Instead, the large hands pulled him up into a sitting position, and then into a hug, one hand on the back of his head, tangling with his curls, and the other wrapping firmly around his waist to hold him securely. 

Adam moaned in despair as the sick realisation dawned in his frightened and confused mind that this man wasn’t here to save him, and this parody of a loving embrace was just the precursor to a long and painful death. 

Unable to prevent it, he started to cry again, feeling his tears soak the material of Delaney’s shirt beneath his cheek. 

“Shhhh, now” crooned the other man, beginning to rock them slightly, as if comforting a child.  “If you behave, I won’t have to hurt you, Adam.  But I know that you can understand my mission, even if you can’t admit it yet.  You too will take up the challenge to rid our city of degenerates and sodomites.  Your training will commence immediately, as soon as I have your undivided attention and your unswerving loyalty.  _However”_ he continued in a low but threatening tone, as he pushed the smaller man away to shake him by the shoulders, “the longer you defy me, the harder the training will be!  Don’t make me hurt you, Adam!  LOOK AT ME!! 

Adam, who had squeezed his red and swollen eyes tightly shut, breathing heavily through his mouth in distress as his nose was clogged with tears and mucous, yelped in pain as a large, hard hand clamped on his jaw, automatically finding and squeezing the pressure points to send bolts of excruciating pain through his face and skull. 

“I said LOOK AT ME, ADAM!” his tormentor shouted in fury, and Adam’s eyes flew open to lock with Delaney’s cold, hard stare. 

“St...st..stop, p p please” he managed to gasp out, eyes filling this time with tears of pain.  “Sorry, sorry, please stop!” 

Long moments later, the agonising grip was relaxed and the flat stare from the dark and deep-set eyes of his captor lost a little of its cold fury. 

“You see, Adam, how easy it is to obey me?  You can save yourself from a world of pain if you do as you are told” and he pulled out a pristine handkerchief with which he patted dry the tear-streaked face and held to Adam’s nose for him to blow into. 

Reaching down, he uncapped one of the water bottles and held it to Adam’s lips so he could drink, and Adam gratefully gulped down as much of the precious liquid as he was allowed. 

“Thank you” he whispered, while keeping his eyes fixed on the other man’s, following his every move with wide-eyed anxiety, mortally afraid of the pain inflicted by Delaney’s grip on his jaw. 

“Now” said Delaney “I know you must need to relieve yourself, but I don’t trust you yet to behave, so I’ll help you” and he pulled Adam over to sit on the edge of the cot, which was almost the full extent of the tethering chain.  Adam was mortified when Delaney’s hands got to work on lowering his zipper, but one glimpse of the man’s forbidding expression was enough to make him cooperate when the older man eased his slacks and boxers down.  He blushed with shame when the bucket was placed in front of him. 

“What do you need to do?” asked his captor matter-of-factly. 

“Um, just need to pee for now.....” whispered the younger man in embarrassed reply; dropping his gaze and blushing more deeply.  A light tap on his chin with one finger was enough to make him tense up immediately, and he raised his eyes swiftly to meet Delaney’s again. 

“Sorry, sorry!” he stammered out, totally unaware that the dim light and his wide-eyed expression lent his already beautiful blue eyes a dark, velvety and incredibly alluring quality which caused his captor to lick his lips minutely in anticipation of future delights. 

Nodding in approval of Adam’s rapid capitulation, Delaney positioned the bucket and waited. 

Of course, nothing happened, as his captive was way too stressed and embarrassed to be able to let go, so, with a grim sigh of irritation, Delaney pulled him up, and turned him so that Adam’s back was pressed against his chest.  Reaching down, his large hands squeezed Adam’s belly to force his abused bladder to relieve itself. 

Once finished, one or two silent tears of shame coursed down Adam’s face as Delaney pulled up his boxers before pushing him back down to sit on the cot.  However, he didn’t pull the slacks back up, instead he removed them completely along with Adam’s shoes and socks. 

“You won’t be needing much clothing for the foreseeable future” he said. “I’ll be removing you shirt also, but don’t even think of fighting me. I shan’t be releasing the cuffs or tethers yet until I’m completely convinced of you total cooperation. Now, I think the time has come for you to appreciate the extent of your new home” and he picked up the flashlight and moved back towards the staircase to flip on the overhead lighting. 

Momentarily dazzled by the brightness, Adam gasped in horror at the scene revealed to him as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. 

The basement was large and scrupulously clean, with tiled walls and floors which sloped gently to large drains just like a giant wet room or slaughterhouse. 

Adam began to tremble violently as he noted detail upon detail, feeling as if he had wandered onto the set of one of those sick, slasher-type movies, wishing with all his soul that he could wake up! 

The cot he was sitting on lay against the right hand wall, and a duplicate was bolted to the opposite wall.  Something that resembled a cross between a stainless steel autopsy table and a butcher’s chopping block stood in the centre. 

On the far wall were cabinets and instrument drawers not unlike those found in an operating theatre or mortuary, and an industrial sized washing machine and drier sat in one corner alongside a set of lockers. 

Delaney, obviously well-satisfied with Adam’s horrified initial reaction, smiled smugly as he picked up the small pile of Adam’s clothing to deposit them in one of the lockers across the room.  Moving from them to the drawers, he opened one and withdrew a wicked-looking knife, which resembled a very sharp filleting knife, blade honed to a razor point by years of use, rather than a surgical instrument. 

When he advanced on his captive, Adam couldn’t help himself, and with a terrified scream, he threw himself back against the wall, drawing up his knees in a futile attempt to distance himself from his attacker, and trying to make himself as small a target as possible. 

“Nonono....” he moaned, “Oh please.......” 

Reaching the cot, Delaney gazed at the quivering body for a moment, lips pressed tightly together in irritation before saying “you know what I’ve told you, Adam!  You will do EXACTLY as I say, or I’ll have to punish you.  Obey without question, and you’ll come to no harm.  Do you hear this, or do I hurt you until you do?” 

Too traumatised to respond immediately, Adam whimpered in terror as Delaney casually reached over to grab him by the ankle, yanking him away from the wall and pushing him flat on the cot.  Pinning him there with a strong hand pressing on his chest, Adam watched in round-eyed and frozen horror as the filleting knife began its work, slicing away his shirt and tee shirt to leave him naked but unscathed, and still restrained in the cuffs and chains. 

Throwing the shreds of clothing to the floor, Delaney casually laid the knife on Adam’s bare chest, studying his captive with a shrewd expression before saying “It’s time you had something to eat, child.  You’re thin, and you need strength to carry out our mission. I’ll go and get you something suitable.”  Nodding decisively, he stood up, picked up the knife, and turned for the stairs. However, as he reached to flip off the lights, his hand was stilled when Adam called out pleadingly “Please, Brian, please leave them on.  I hate the dark.......” and he tailed off unhappily, knowing that his never strong self-esteem was almost in minus figures by now, but not able to do anything about it. 

His captor threw an assessing glance over his shoulder, then continued up the stairs, but leaving the lights on. 

Managing to reach the thin blanket and pull it up to cover as much of his trembling body as possible, Adam stared at the trapdoor, torn between both dread that he might have been abandoned to rot, and terror at what the return of his captor could entail. 

When the trapdoor lifted minutes later, he jumped in fright, anticipating Delaney’s return, to be slightly relieved to see that the man was carrying a small tray of food rather than some ghastly new instrument of torture. 

“I’ve brought you soup and a sandwich” Delaney said calmly, as if playing host to a kidnap victim was completely natural and par for the course; which, Adam thought, a little hysterically, was actually the case as far as Delaney was concerned. 

“Thank you” he whispered softly, not wishing to do anything to rile his captor. 

Nodding with a satisfied smile, Delaney sat on the edge of the cot, and placed the tray down across Adam’s lap.  “I can’t let you loose for now, so I’ll have to feed you myself, but I hope that it won’t be too long before I can allow you a little more freedom of movement.  That is, of course, entirely up to you and how you respond to my training.” 

And with that, he broke off a small piece of the sandwich and held it up to Adam’s lips for him to take, which he did with wide eyed subservience, chewing and swallowing as quickly as he could.  The sandwich turned out to be cheese and ham, and surprisingly tasty and fresh, and his stomach truly appreciated the offering.  After another couple of bites, Delaney offered a spoonful of vegetable soup, again good and tasting homemade, and Adam continued to eat and drink until the sandwich was history, and he had finished a good portion of the soup.  

“Please, Brian, can I leave that?” he asked timidly.  “I’m really full now, but it was really good....” And he looked into Delaney’s eyes, biting his lower lip in worry. 

After a considered pause, his captor nodded and replied “OK this time, child.  I realise you are probably a little nervous still, and perhaps a bit nauseous, hm?  Just have a drink of water, then I have to get back for the start of the shift.  By the way,” he continued conversationally as he unscrewed the water bottle before holding it once more to Adam’s lips “don’t be deceived into thinking that anyone will look for you here.  When I got back to the lab last night I told everyone I saw that I’d dropped you off on the way back from visiting the crime scenes as you wanted to pick up something for your roommates and would be walking back. Naturally I’d agreed since it was almost time to wrap up for the night anyway and also that as you only had one day to go we could cut you a little slack.  I dare say your car will have been spotted by now still in the parking lot, and your roomies will have raised the alarm when you didn’t get home.  Of course, I’ll be simply horrified that something must have happened to you, and I’ll do my utmost to point them in the opposite direction for a search.”  Smiling reassuringly, he reached over and patted Adam’s cheek, ignoring his captive’s devastated expression.  “I suggest you lie down and relax now, Adam, and I’ll be back to see you after the shift.  Behave yourself, and try to spend the time wisely, thinking about how our partnership will develop and how important our missionary work is.” 

Swallowing hard in disappointment and misery, Adam lay back as he was bid, saying only “Please will you leave the lights on for me? I promise to be good” and he gazed earnestly at the older man, praying that his plea wouldn’t fall on deaf ears. 

Head cocked on one side, Delaney frowned for a few moments before deciding to make a concession for his angel, who had, after all, tried very hard to please him this morning.  “I’ll leave a night light on for you, Adam.  Just enough to comfort you.  As long as you continue to behave, I don’t want to frighten you unnecessarily” and he opened one of the lockers and took out a small night light which he plugged in to a socket on the wall near the stairs.  Almost crying in relief, Adam thanked him profusely, even though intellectually he was aware in a tiny corner of his mind that this must be how Stockholm syndrome begins to manifest itself in a captive’s psyche. 

Nodding contentedly, Delaney smiled again at the young man, and climbed the stairs, turning off the overhead lights on the way, and closing and securing the trapdoor as before to make his way back to the lab in time for the new shift. 

\--------------------------- 

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Previous Afternoon:_**

Jake glanced impatiently at his watch yet again knowing that it was a fruitless exercise but still not able to prevent himself in happy anticipation of getting back home to start his preparations for what he hoped would be a night to remember for both himself, and, more importantly, for Adam, now that he had finally confessed his feelings for the young man.  He couldn’t believe his luck that his beautiful roommate actually returned those feelings, albeit with a caution due to his inexperience in all things relating to intimate relationships, a situation Jake hoped he would soon be able to alleviate. 

Bonnie nudged him in passing as she returned to her desk with a sheaf of paperwork.  “You smile any wider, babe, and your face will split!  Not that I blame you of course.  Just remember what I said about Adam’s nerves, though, huh?  God, it’ll be good when he starts here in a couple of days.  We need all the help we can get with this testing and programming. It’ll be good practice for all of us before going back out into the field....” 

“Moan moan, whine whine!” mocked Jake, grinning wickedly at her. “You’re right though.  Dr McKinley was on the nail when she said there would be plenty of lab and office stuff to set up before the fieldwork contracts start rolling in.  You have to admit that all this practical stuff looks good on the CV, though – not that I’d want to move on, of course!” he added hurriedly, not wanting give the wrong impression should anyone be passing by within earshot. 

“Hopefully we’ll be up and running quickly after the official opening next week” he continued.  “Just working in an atmosphere clear of guilt and depression is a bonus, though.  I wonder how Adam’s doing with Delaney’s group?  He was pretty down about O’Donnell’s treatment of him.  I wouldn’t have credited the man with being so dismissive and unsupportive....”  “Yeah” replied Bonnie with a frown.  “Everyone likes Adam.  He tries so hard to please.  Mike should be better at handling his team, although to be honest I guess it has been a kick in the teeth for him with half his people walking out.” 

“I guess, but I still think we did the only sensible thing possible.  I can’t see the crime lab recovering any sort of decent rep in the near future, especially as the media’s having so much fun spewing out every bit of dirt and conjecture they can discover, or create, for that matter.  I wonder how long it’ll take before they’re on to the ‘serial killer’ story?” 

“Already got it, I’m afraid” a voice behind them spoke out, and they turned to see Amber Maidment walking towards them, holding a couple of newspapers and printouts. 

“I’m just on my way back to the Director’s office, and I thought you’d like to have a look at these reports, since your friend is still involved, at least for the next day or so”. 

“Hey, thanks, that’s really thoughtful of you” said Bonnie, smiling widely.  “As far as Adam’s concerned, I, for one, will be happy when he’s safe here with us, although I hardly think he’d agree with me.” 

“Yep, our Adam is nothing if not conscientious” agreed Jake with a grin.  “Thanks, Amber.  Do you need these copies back, or can I take them to show Adam tonight?” 

“No, that’s fine.  I can get plenty more, and Dr McKinley’s already in the loop, since the press have been knocking at her door for her opinion ever since the story broke this morning.”  And with that, she turned to leave, pressing the call button for the elevator to take her back up to the top floor offices and Dr McKinley’s realm. 

“That was really thoughtful of her” said Bonnie, already reading through the first article.  “Jesus!  Not that I give journalists any credit for being accurate or anything, but this gives the impression that the killer’s barely getting into his stride.  Seems there was a fourth vic last night, although it’s too early for them to have gotten any details on him yet.  Adam’s going to be in the thick of things for the next few hours, I guess”. 

Although she had no way of knowing how accurate her prediction really was, both she and Jake exchanged uneasy glances as they read through the rest of the articles. 

“The kid’s going to need some serious TLC tonight, huh?” muttered Jake, already turning his mind to the pampering he was intending to inflict on his new lover. 

“Uh huh” replied Bonnie somewhat distractedly.  “I wonder if we’ll get involved at some point when the PD decides to bring in the private sector?  Perhaps it’ll become Bay Independent’s first case!” 

“Could be” her roomie agreed.  “Meanwhile, I guess I’d better get back to this database so I don’t have to stay late” 

“Yeah, me too” replied Bonnie, turning her attention back to the job in hand. 

\-------------------------------- 

Some hours later it was approaching midnight, and Adam still hadn’t arrived home, and wasn’t answering his mobile phone, although that wasn’t necessarily worrying in itself because he often turned it off when he was working in the lab.  However, Jake and Bonnie were now officially worried, knowing that their friend would have called to let them know if he had been asked to work late.  Exchanging a concerned gaze with Bonnie, Jake stated “I don’t know about you, babe, but I’m going to go to the lab.  They couldn’t give me anything when I called last, just blew me off, so I want to see for myself what’s going on.” 

“Yeah, I agree” said Bonnie. “I don’t like it, ‘cos Adam’s so considerate about letting us know his whereabouts.   Let’s see what we can dig up.” 

Climbing into Bonnie’s SUV, they drove to the Hunter’s Point lab and pulled into a visitor parking slot as they were no longer entitled to use the staff car park.   Before entering the building, however, Jake glanced quickly over the parking lot, and easily spotted the old yellow Beetle in the beams from the security lighting. 

“Looks like he’s here after all” he said with a touch of asperity. “You’d have thought he’d have called.” 

“Hold on Jake, before you go jumping to conclusions.  If he didn’t call us, he must have good reason, so let’s let it go, OK?” 

“You’re right as usual” Jake sighed, running a hand over his face.  “But since we’re here, we may as well check when he _is_ coming home.  Delaney’ll be able to tell us”. 

“Sure, love” said his friend, as she pushed open the lab doors, and walked over to reception to see who was on duty.  She was greatly relieved to see a plumpish middle-aged woman on the desk, as it was someone she knew fairly well and who would take her questions seriously. 

“Hey, Margie, how’s things?” she called, smiling at the older woman, whose face brightened in response. 

“Just fine, my dear, and how about you two?  Bet you’re looking forward to that sweet young man joining you, aren’t you?  We all miss you, you know, and we’ll miss that young rascal too!  Now, what can I do for you?” she added helpfully. 

“Well, it probably seems a bit silly, but Adam didn’t come home tonight when we expected him, and he’s always good about letting us know if he’s working late.  Having said that, his old junker’s still in the lot, so he must still be here.  Any chance of paging him so’s we know when he’s likely to finish?” 

Both Bonnie and Jake became aware of the growing consternation on the older woman’s face as Bonnie explained their situation. 

“Oh my dear!” said Margie, looking worriedly from one to the other.  “Dr Delaney said he’d dropped Adam off in town to pick up something for you.  He said they’d finished checking out the crime scenes together, and since it was nearly time to finish, he’d agreed.  Apparently Adam was making his way back on foot, but I have to say I haven’t seen him since I came on shift.  I do know that Dr Delaney’s already gone for the night, though. Perhaps Adam’s gotten bogged down in paperwork?  I’ll call the labs if you’d like?” 

Biting her lip, Bonnie nodded.  “Yeah, thanks Margie.  Maybe someone can tell us if he’s still beavering away down there.” 

A few minutes and several calls later it appeared that no one had seen Adam since he accompanied Brian Delaney to the serial killer’s crime scenes, and as far as anyone knew, he had gone home. 

When it was realised that his car was still in the lot, a check was made of his locker at Jake’s suggestion, to reveal his change of clothing still inside, along with his mobile phone, which he had obviously forgotten to take with him. 

Riley, the night shift team leader, having been apprised of the situation, suggested that Jake and Bonnie go home, and promised that he would be in touch if he heard anything, or if Adam returned to the building.  More importantly, he agreed to contact the PD if there was still no sign of the young man by the time he was due to start his next shift. 

Since there was nothing else they could do officially for the time being, Jake and Bonnie were finally persuaded to go home, where they spent the next few hours in sleepless worry for their young friend. 

\----------------------------------- 

Bright and early the following morning, the bleary-eyed pair contacted Bay Independent to explain the situation.  As Adam was an ‘almost employee’, and she was already impressed by Jake and Bonnie’s preparatory work for her so far, Dr McKinley took the case seriously, but requested that her two CSIs come in to work as usual, because they could probably achieve more from the facilities at the workplace if their friend still failed to show and a serious investigation was in order. 

At approximately the same time as Brian Delaney was cutting the clothes from their friend’s body in the barn over the other side of the bay, the pair arrived at Bay Independent, and were shown immediately up to Mary McKinley’s office. 

There they were met by a worried Amber, who let them in to the inner office where the Director waited, along with a senior SFPD homicide detective. 

“Come in and sit down, you two” she said crisply.  “Amber will bring you some coffee, because you both look like you could do with some.  Now” she continued, barely pausing for breath “Tell us everything you know so far regarding Adam’s last case at the crime lab, and what you know of his activities yesterday”. 

Glancing over at her colleague, and knowing for sure that he was even less together than she was herself, Bonnie began by describing what she knew about Adam being drafted to Delaney’s team for his last few shifts so he could help with the so-called ‘Red Light Slasher’ as the sleazier tabloids had dubbed the perp. 

Although he hadn’t been overly forthcoming about the case, owing to his natural tact and diffidence, he had mentioned that Delaney seemed to like to work with him to ‘study his intuitive abilities’, even if Adam himself had no reason to believe he had any particular gifts in that direction.  Also, as it was an official investigation, he was hardly in a position to discuss it with friends who were no longer employed at the crime lab, so they had no real information to reveal. 

Here, the detective broke in, saying “I understand you were still at the lab when the first two victims were discovered, isn’t that so?” 

“Yeah” replied Jake.  “I remember when the second one came in I told Adam about it, and later on, after we’d left, he told us he felt it really was a serial killer at work and that he was a ‘real sicko’, but he couldn’t tell us anything more specific, just that Delaney seemed to like to observe him in action at the scenes.  Sorry, it’s all I know....” and he tailed off dispiritedly. 

Nodding understandingly, the detective, Brackley, replied “I realise you won’t have anything more concrete, Mr Simmons, Ms Langley, considering that it’s a police investigation, and your colleague is obviously well aware of observing privacy protocol.  I just want to reassure you that every lead, however small, will be followed.  I’ve worked with that young man, and he’s a good kid.   As soon as we can get hold of Dr Delaney, I’m sure we’ll get something more concrete to go on.  I assure you that I’ll keep you informed.”  And with that, he exited the room after shaking hands briefly with all present. 

A few hours later, after Jake and Bonnie had returned to their desks in the lab with a poor pretence at working, Dr McKinley herself came down to see them, with the information that Dr Delaney had finally been contacted. 

Apparently he had been running some errands before his shift started, so hadn’t picked up the messages left at his apartment.  Apologising profusely for being out of contact, he had been horrified to hear that Adam hadn’t made it back to the office after being dropped off, and had sincerely offered to do everything in his power to aid the search for the missing Crime Scene Tech.  He had advised the police of the area where he had dropped the young man off, which was well south of the crime scene area, and within relatively easy walking distance of the lab.  Armed with this information, units were despatched immediately to begin to cruise the area and the homicide division concentrated their efforts on searching for leads. 

Unsurprisingly, no leads were forthcoming, so that the local evening TV news show ran an official request for information on the missing man, showing Adam’s personnel file picture which made him look happy, smiling and incredibly young. 

Certain that the appeal would create several usable leads, the PD and Adam’s friends were disheartened when nothing but a few crank calls came in; many of which were to ask for the young man’s telephone number and details....! 

\--------------------- 

**_Chapter 8_**

Back in the barn’s basement, and dimly illuminated by the night light’s feeble glow, Adam huddled on his cot, wondering how long he had been chained here, as he had completely lost track of time due to both his sedation and the few snatched minutes of sleep which had overtaken him while left alone in the sound proofed pit. 

Knowing it had been several hours since his captor had been here, and knowing what the man’s shifts should have been, he assumed that it was probably full night by now, and he shivered in anticipation of Delaney’s next visit, terrified that the crazy man had changed his mind about keeping Adam alive, and was even now heading back to the barn to start his ghastly ritual. 

Biting down swiftly on the moan of fear that wanted to escape from his throat, he concentrated instead on the mundane task of how he was going to make use of the bucket beside the bed as his bladder was once again complaining and overfull. 

Shuffling up to a sitting position, he pulled himself to the edge of the cot and swung his legs round so that he could just about reach the bucket’s rim with his fingertips. Inch by inch he pulled the receptacle around until it was between his spread thighs, then he carefully took out his penis and aimed with difficulty in the general direction of the vessel.  Chewing his lip in concentration, he let go, and was immensely relieved when the stream landed in the bucket as planned, as he dreaded the very thought of making a mess and giving his captor an excuse for punishing him. 

Tucking himself back into his boxers, and thanking the powers that be that Delaney had at least allowed him to keep that article of clothing to create an illusion of cover for his nakedness, Adam decided to try and reach one of the water bottles as well, as his throat felt dry and raspy from the stuffy atmosphere in the basement, and from the effects of his all-too-frequent bouts of crying. 

Leaning forwards as far as he could without slipping off the edge of the cot, which was just about possible, but not advisable due to the restricting tethering chain, he reached with his fingertips to snag the nearest bottle, and, almost crowing with his success, he gradually lifted it to grip it between his knees.  Taking a few deep breaths, he thought about how to carry out the next part of the operation, finally figuring that, if he lay on his back, keeping the bottle firmly gripped between knees and thighs, his fingers had just enough leeway to allow him to unscrew the cap.  That done, and still gripping the bottle as before, he should be able to curl his legs up towards his chest enough for him to get the top of the bottle to his mouth to drink as much as he could before the position grew too unbearable. 

Glad that his slender body had always been supple, and that he had practised some yoga in his childhood (when he could hide from his foster parents for long enough), he began to curl his legs in, and was more than grateful to find that his plan worked, insofar as he was able to slake his thirst somewhat, although swallowing proved to be incredibly difficult in his awkward position. 

However, he was unable to maintain the same control after having taken his drink, and he watched in helpless horror as the bottle slipped from between his knees and thighs to tip onto the bed, where it happily disgorged the remainder of its contents. 

Consumed with terror at his anticipated punishment, Adam once again missed the opening of the trapdoor, only to scream in fear at the approaching figure of his captor. 

“Oh please, I’m so sorry!  I had to drink!  Please forgive me!  I didn’t mean to spill it! I’m so sorry!!” 

Frowning angrily, Delaney completed his journey to the cot, where he surveyed the wet patch which was spreading to cover the bedding next to the violently shuddering body huddled in the corner against the wall. 

“You’re going to have to learn to be more careful, Adam.  I had intended to let you have a little more freedom tonight so you could witness our ministry; maybe even take the first steps to help me; but I don’t think I can let you do that now” and he casually reached out to slap Adam hard across the face, splitting his lip and rocking the young man’s head back enough for it to bang against the unyielding wall.  Momentarily stunned by the blow, Adam didn’t register at first when the hard hands gripped his upper arms hard enough to bruise, and he was hauled over to be held tightly against Delaney’s chest. Reaching into his pocket with one hand, Delaney withdrew another small syringe, which he emptied into the dazed man’s shoulder before lying him back down on the cot. 

Knowing that the Rohypnol derivative he had just pumped into the young man would keep him incapacitated, but somewhat aware once the effects of the blow to the head wore off, he quickly stripped away the damp bedding and replaced it with another rough blanket, and rolled the limp body back into the centre of the cot, facing the centre of the room.  Leaving the restraints in place, he stood, and, pulling on a pair of latex gloves, he returned to the Tahoe in the barn above to retrieve a long blanket-wrapped bundle which he hefted over his shoulder and carried down into the basement. 

Working with the ease of long practice, Delaney propped the bundle against the table arrangement in the centre of the basement, and pulled aside the blanket to reveal the body of a groggy, semi-conscious young man.  Gripping the lolling head by its long, greasy locks, Delaney stared into the lax face for a few moments before laying the figure down on its back in the table. 

Stripping off the young man’s sparse upper clothing, he secured the arms in the cuffs attached to the table sides, then removed the tight leather-look pants by slicing them away with the filleting knife rather than waste time trying to slide them down.  He sneered to see that the whore was wearing no underwear, so he just pulled off the faux leather boots and secured each ankle in the stirrup attachments he had designed for the purpose. 

Swiftly bundling up the clothing, he stuffed it into a bin bag which he would dispose of in the incinerator behind the house. 

Stripping off his own clothes, he pulled out a disposable coverall from a locker, and slipped into it, pleased to see that his recently meticulously shaved body hair was still completely absent and therefore unable to contaminate the degenerate he was about to save.  Finally pulling on a combined mask and headcovering, the face of which was made from ultra-fine breathable mesh, he set out his instruments of salvation, plus a packet of condoms, since it was necessary for him to subjugate himself to the sins of the whore in order for him to properly forgive the one he had chosen for redemption. 

Calling upon the Lord he truly believed had picked him for this momentous task, he readied himself to begin the ritual.  Opening the front of the coverall just enough to withdraw his already erect penis, he rolled on the condom and positioned himself between the sinner’s legs.  With a cry of passion, he rammed straight into the waiting hole with no preparation, taking no heed of the choked screams which came from the rudely awakened whore.  He pounded into the young man, praying loudly in gasping breaths until he came with a roar of ecstasy. “For you, Lord! Let this sinner learn Your salvation through Your chosen disciple!” 

Withdrawing quickly, he removed and tied off the condom for later disposal, then tucked himself back in before moving up the table to stare into the man’s streaming eyes.  “Are you ready for redemption, boy?  Do you seek forgiveness for your sins?  Answer me!” he roared, exhilarated to see the naked terror on the whore’s face.  However, the sinner had some way to go before he could saved, as he answered in a voice made harsh from screaming “Fuck off, you crazy bastard! Leave me alone! Get your stinking hands off me, motherfucker!” 

Shaking his head sadly at the whore’s obstinacy, Delaney casually smashed him in the mouth, splitting lips and breaking teeth, before turning to the counter top where he had laid out his tools.  Taking up a scalpel, he began to slash at the naked torso, crisscrossing the whole chest with ever-deepening cuts until blood poured freely from the wounds. Next he attacked the limbs, but being careful to avoid arteries as it was too soon to let the sinner bleed out.  

“Are you ready for salvation now, sodomite!?” he whispered into the man’s ear, prepared to finish quickly if he could be sure of the whore’s change of heart.  Unfortunately the young man was too traumatised by this stage to offer any coherent reply through his broken mouth, so all he could utter was a long, low and pained “Nooooooooo!  Donnnnnn’t! Pleeeeeease!” 

“So be it, Sinner!  Learn now how the pain of Torment and Death will change your corruption to Glory!” and he took up a heavy metal bar and began to beat the helpless body, exalting in the crack of breaking bones and the wet-sounding pulping of soft tissue.  He laughed out loud at the gurgling howls coming from the sinner’s bloody jaws, continuing until he was forced to stop to recover his breath. 

The whore was quiet now, except for laboured and choking gasps which fought to escape the shattered jaws, accompanied by thick, frothing blood which spoke of deep and serious internal damage.  Still breathing heavily, but knowing he had to hurry, Delaney reached for the final instrument of sacrifice, the filleting knife, which he raised up in his hands for a second as if offering it for a blessing. 

Mercifully, the young man was well past coherence, and was rapidly drowning in his own blood, so the slash which removed his genitals went almost unnoticed in the overwhelming volume of pain which wracked his whole body.  When the bloody flesh was forced into his jaws, the final slash to his throat swiftly put an end to his misery and his spirit fled gratefully to a better and pain-free place. 

Delaney admired his handiwork, gradually coming down from his adrenaline high, and about to start the final preparations for the clean-up and disposal of the corpse when he became aware of soft sounds coming from the cot nearby.  He shook himself, angry that he had completely forgotten his young disciple in the heat and exhilaration of the ceremony, and looked over at the huddled figure who was staring at him with eyes wide and dark with shock and horror, mouth open in a silent scream. 

Completely unable to move because of the combination of restraints and the drugs in his system, Adam had watched stricken as Delaney had carried out his ritual, having regained consciousness just as his captor had begun to rape the young victim.  The utter horror of the frenzied attack robbed Adam of any ability to speak or even scream, so traumatic and bloody was it.  He found he couldn’t even close his eyes, perversely not wanting to miss any detail in case it should rebound on him in some way, or make the other victim’s situation even worse than it was.  Even tears seemed to be beyond him for the moment as he slid towards an almost catatonic state brought on by the shock of too much horror and violence, his mind shutting down in an attempt to protect itself from the unbearable input. 

Snarling in anger, Delaney stalked over to the cot, and, unclipping the tethering chain which was attached to the wall, he hauled the smaller man upright, and slapped him two or three times across the face to try and draw his attention.  Seeing a flicker of reaction in the huge blue eyes, he wrapped a long arm around Adam’s waist and half-carried, half-dragged him over to the table where he pushed him up against the side.  Grabbing a handful of Adam’s curls, he forced the smaller man to look at the corpse’s smashed and bloody face. “There!  There, you see?  The whore is saved!  It has been prevented from spreading its degenerate filth and has been despatched to a safe place.  This is our calling, Adam!  Observe and learn!” and with that, he pushed Adam’s face down onto that of the victim’s until he was covered in blood and gore, and he struggled as wildly as his drugged limbs would allow, sobbing now in fear and pain and at the taste of the dead man’s blood.  When Delaney realised that the young man was retching and choking on incipient nausea, he hauled Adam’s head back up and spun him around to look into the blood-spattered face. 

“There now, child.  It’ll grow easier, you’ll see.  The first ceremony is always hard, but you will grow wiser and more accustomed to it as you practice, and your training progresses.  Lie down and rest now while I clean up the altar, and then I must leave you while I lay out this sinner in an appropriate location.” 

Adam was way beyond any further response, and he neither helped nor hindered Delaney in getting him back on the cot, where his captor reattached the tether and left him staring unblinking at the wall. 

He didn’t watched the clean-up operation as his mind had retreated into a small, dark hiding place, overloaded with images of indescribable awfulness, and unable to absorb any more information for the time being, trying to protect itself from further hurt and nightmarish scenes.  
  

Delaney stripped off his coverall, and threw it in the bin bag with the used condom and his victim’s tattered clothing for incineration, and, pulling an extending hose out from beside the washing machine, he sluiced the body down and rolled it in a large sheet of plastic which would effectively prevent any remaining blood and tissue from contaminating his Tahoe. 

He then put all his clothing in the washing machine, and turned it on before showering thoroughly using the spray head on the hose, and finishing off by sluicing away all remaining blood and tissue from the table and surrounding area. 

Happy that he had done a thorough job, he dressed in fresh clothing after placing all his used instruments in an industrial autoclave to ensure that no contaminating fibres or soft tissue would be left to sully them. 

Finally satisfied with his cleaning, he turned to look at his virtually comatose angel, and was struck with an idea.  Gently turning the young man onto his back, he ran a latex-gloved hand over the bloodied hair and face, ensuring that he had collected enough trace evidence on his fingers, then, turning back the corner of the plastic sheeting covering the corpse, he ran the contaminated digits over the exposed face and skin. 

Knowing that the lab would do a thorough analysis on the body and would make the correct DNA connections, he looked forward to telling Adam that his angel had inadvertently been responsible for the exchange of trace evidence between himself and the victim during his ‘voluntary’ participation in their ceremony.  Such a revelation would surely do much to persuade his disciple to accept the inevitability of his role in the cause and the pointlessness of trying to escape from his destiny. 

\------------------------- 

**_Chapter 9_**

A little later that morning, Bonnie and Jake were preparing to leave for Bay Independent after another sleepless and disturbed night, when a call came in to tell them that another victim had been found in a dumpster not far from the Blue Lagoon. Having been reassured that preliminary measurements and body type identification precluded the body from being that of Adam, they rushed into the lab to try and learn as much as possible from the discovery. 

Dr McKinley had already been in touch with the homicide division, and Detective Brackley had assured her that she and her team would be contacted as soon as the autopsy had been completed and the tests had been run at the SFPD crime lab, but for now he had no more information to add. 

All he could tell them was that the body appeared to have all the marks of the same MO as the previous ones found in the red light district, and, thanks to the hysterical media coverage and the underground grapevine, the local prostitutes, rent boys and potential informants were retreating behind a wall of fear and silence in a futile effort to protect themselves from this madman and from public disproval. 

With no official reason to involve themselves practically with the case, Jake and Bonnie abstractedly carried out their mundane tasks in the pristine labs and offices of Bay Independent, constantly on the alert for phone calls which could give them a lead on Adam. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only hours later, Dr McKinley called down to them to tell them that the SFPD crime lab had rushed through the autopsy and trace evidence testing on the latest vic, and that certain conclusions had been tentatively drawn.  

She requested that they come up immediately to her office to hear the evidence first hand from Detective Brackley, who had made it his business to keep Adam’s closest friends up to date. 

In what was almost an action replay of the previous meeting, Bonnie and Jake found themselves provided with fresh coffee, and hanging on every word the senior detective had to offer. 

Brackley began by reiterating that the body was most definitely not that of Adam Browning, and was able to name the victim as Drew McGregor, working name Greg, and aged 19, who was last seen in the Blue Lagoon at around midnight.  Yet again, no one could recall seeing him with a john, or, indeed, give a time of him leaving the club, but fellow working boys, clients and informants alike all seemed to have developed severe memory loss as the murders had continued unabated. 

Regarded as a crack head, it was common knowledge that his growing habit led the young man to take increasingly greater risks with his johns, so no one seemed to be really surprised when he turned up as the next victim. 

Sighing deeply, Brackley looked at the others present one by one before continuing, glancing all the while at the printout clutched in his hand. 

“This is a copy of the blood work and trace evidence” he said.  “There are a few anomalies you should be aware of.  Firstly, the vic’s blood again showed quantities of alcohol, recreational drugs and Halothane, just like before.  However, whereas the other bodies had been washed fairly clean, and bore no trace evidence, this one was different.  His face and torso was contaminated with blood and hair which wasn’t his own.  The routine DNA testing taken when he was hired by the crime lab show that the evidence traces directly to Adam. 

Now” he continued, throwing up his hands to deflect the immediate reaction from Jake and Bonnie, which consisted for the most part of fear mixed with angry denial, “I didn’t say that we believe he is actively involved with the murders.  His official attendance records at the crime labs suggest he has valid alibis for virtually all of the times of death.  However, we have reason to believe that he is being held, most likely against his will, by the perp, for what purpose we don’t yet know.”  

“Of COURSE it’ll be against his will!  What crap is that?” Bonnie snarled.  “No WAY would Adam be involved with this sick stuff!” 

“Too right!” joined in Jake.  “If you had any idea how gentle and caring Adam is, you wouldn’t even mention the possibility!  God, if he’s being exposed to this pervert’s actions – shit!- if he’s suffering too – I have to find him.....I HAVE to.....!” 

“Me too, babe” agreed Bonnie, gripping his arm tightly in support.  “We’ll get him back, Jake.  Together.  We _have_ to.  There’s no other alternative!  He has to come home to us.” 

Smiling sadly at the pair, Brackley, veteran detective as he was, felt a certain hopelessness in the face of their brave optimism, not only because he couldn’t believe that the young man would be found alive, but also that, should a miracle happen, and he _was_ recovered, he would be damaged, perhaps beyond repair, by the effects of his ordeal. 

\----------------------------- 

At around the same time as Jake and Bonnie were making their fervent mutual declarations about finding their friend to Detective Brackley, Brian Delaney was tiredly slogging his way through his shift at the crime lab.  Since he was normally straight faced and taciturn by nature, his demeanour remained unchanged as far as his colleagues were concerned, but he himself was feeling the effects of the night’s activities. 

Having picked up his victim soon after finishing his late shift, checking on his angel and then performing the cleansing ceremony had taken its toll on him, especially as the adrenaline high wore off.  This time he had barely managed to dump the body back in town unremarked before his fatigue sent him to his apartment to snatch a paltry couple of hours’ sleep before having to get up again to go into work. 

He was uncomfortably aware that his treatment of Adam had been less than satisfactory last night, and he realised now that, in his keen desire to train his disciple, he had probably been too enthusiastic and had pushed the young man too hard and too soon.   It was apparent to him that, in retrospect, it had been far too early to expose the young man to the whole ceremony mere hours after acquiring him.  Adam had yet to learn to accept the heady thrill of a task well done when a sinner was sent to glory, as Delaney himself had had to learn, and he felt that he had failed in his preparation and teaching in his overwhelming joy at finding his helpmeet. 

He knew also that he had failed to properly care for his angel in his hurry to clean up the basement and get the body back to town for disposal, knowing that he should have at least made certain that Adam had had something to drink other than the snatched few sips of water he had managed to get for himself.  He accepted that he was at fault in that he had been too angry at Adam’s horrified reaction to take the boy’s comfort into consideration, wanting instead to punish him undeservedly for Delaney’s own over-zealous action. 

Knowing that the crime lab techs had already rushed through the bloodwork and trace evidence tests on the latest victim, he was well aware that word would soon get around that Adam had been at least present at the sacrifice (he would not call his work murder!) so it would be up to him to cover his tracks well for the next few days until his angel was recovered enough to recommence training.  
  

Although the serial killer case was officially assigned to the night shift team since they were inevitably the first to cover the crime scenes once the bodies were discovered, which, so far, had been in the early hours of the morning in each case; because of its seriousness, and also because one of their own was now implicated, every available CSI and lab tech was drafted in to help the PD with their enquiries.  Added to which, there was also the normal flow of other cases to be investigated, such that long hours and shifts had become the norm. 

It was very late that night then when Delaney was finally able to leave the crime lab without engendering undue suspicion, worriedly aware that Adam would have been on his own in the dark basement for nearly twenty four hours by the time Delaney could get out to the farm. 

Rigidly controlling his urge to put the pedal to the metal and speed through the virtually empty streets, he contained his impatience to avoid any unwanted attention from patrol officers, and stayed within the city speed limits.  Once across the Golden Gate Bridge, he was able to go a little faster, but the rapidly narrowing roads towards Muir Woods and the isolated farmhouse precluded any real increase since it would do Adam no good at all if he was to kill himself through reckless driving. 

Finally he arrived at the house, and pulled around to enter the barn, worriedly anticipating what he would find, and kicking himself now for his pettiness in turning the lights out without even leaving the young man with the small comfort of the dim nightlight. 

Using the shaded flashlight again to avoid frightening his angel with a sudden burst of light, Delaney descended into the basement and was shocked at the sight before him.  Adam lay on his back, quite still and staring blindly at the ceiling.  His hair was dirty and matted with blood and his pale and tear-streaked face was covered with more of the same, smearing his features with dried and flaking gore which stuck to the heavy beard stubble on his cheeks.  His lips were dry and cracked, and it was obvious by the stench even from the entrance that he had fouled himself and the cot. 

Filled with self–recrimination, Delaney hurriedly placed a light mask over the staring eyes to shade them while he switched on the bright overhead lights, then he began to remove all the restraints, angrily noting the chafed wrists, all the while murmuring inconsequential nonsense so as not to startle the young man any more than necessary.  Stripping off the fouled boxers, he removed his own clothes before bending to lift the motionless body to carry Adam to the spot near the hose which he used as a shower area.  Setting the young man down, he held Adam firmly against his chest with one long arm, while his other hand reached for soap and a washcloth.  Pulling the hose towards him, he adjusted the head to spray, then turned on the water, automatically holding the spray away from them until the water ran luke warm, before running it over the matted head in front of him. 

As he had hoped, the sudden shock of the water stimulated the lax body, and he tightened his grip as Adam jerked violently and shuddered in his arms.  Aware of the pounding heartbeat and panicked gasps from the slender body, he maintained a firm grip while reaching for the soap and washcloth, hoping that the cleansing would sooth the frightened man. 

Adam was terrified and bewildered, having been rudely pulled from his self-induced, protective fugue state by the sudden rush of almost cold water over his head.  Struggling to comprehend the drastic change in situation, he moaned in distress to feel a hard body pressed up against his back, while a large hand rubbed suds into his hair. 

“Hush now, Adam” murmured a hated voice in his ear.  “You’ll feel so much better when you’re clean.  Then we’ll get some food and water into you – you’re dehydrated there – then we’ll talk.” 

While he was talking, Delaney kept up with his washing of the chilled body before him, automatically noting the tension building in the slender form, but also knowing that Adam was too stiff and weak to do anything serious about trying to escape. 

Finishing with washing, he said “I’m going to shave you now, Adam.  I don’t care for facial hair, especially if it hides such a beautiful face as yours.  I expect you to sit completely still while I do this.  I don’t want to cut you by accident....” and with that, he once again lathered up his unresisting captive’s face, and reached for the safety razor he’d placed nearby.  Adam could do nothing but cooperate as his head was tilted back and forth and the razor was drawn across his skin, removing the heavy beard stubble in clean sweeps.  Sheer terror of being cut, or being otherwise punished for disobedience, coupled with weakness and exhaustion made him pliant in Delaney’s hands, while his confused mind tried to make sense of the past few hours. 

He recalled the horror of watching Delaney rape and torture a young man, before slashing the victim’s throat, but he struggled to keep the awful details trapped deep in his mind in a vain attempt to hold on to some shred of sanity and control.  He thought he could remember that Delaney had forced him to look at the victim, even smearing his face with blood, but after that it was a complete blank until he was forced back to the present by the cold stream of water. 

He realised that he must have shut down with the overload of shock and fear, and was miserably aware that he was so traumatised right now that he would undoubtedly start blubbing like a baby at the first hint of disproval from the man holding him so firmly. 

Once Delaney had finished shaving him and had turned off the water, Adam meekly stayed still while the other man reached for a large towel which he wrapped around Adam’s trembling and chilled body, lifting him to his feet while rubbing him dry, firmly enough to chafe some little warmth into his cold limbs.  Steering Adam over to sit on the other cot, Delaney quickly dried himself off, and dressing swiftly he moved to strip the soiled bedding from Adam’s cot. 

“You’ve made a real mess of this, child” he said with a frown.  “I’m going to have to burn this mattress.  Such a shame, but it’s only to be expected, I suppose, seeing as you were in no shape to reach the bucket.  We’ll have to remedy that, I think”. 

Adam was pathetically grateful that Delaney didn’t seem to require a response from him, so he just kept his eyes locked on the man as he had been ordered to, chewing his lip in nervous anticipation. 

Delaney put the soiled blankets into the washing machine and turned it on, then dragged the mattress up the stairs to throw it out of the trapdoor, intending to burn it later when he had had some sleep. 

Pulling Adam to his feet, he propped the shaky man against the wall while he transferred the bedding from the left hand cot to the other one, then he supported his angel and led him over to his freshly-made bed. 

Sitting Adam down on the edge of the cot, he said “I’m not ready for you to be completely free yet, but I think you are cooperating enough for me to give you a little more movement.”  So saying, he reached once again for the belt and restraints, ignoring Adam’s involuntary shudder at the sight of them, and fastened the belt and tethering chain firmly around the slender waist as before.  However, this time he lengthened the chains attaching the cuffs to the belt, so that Adam could reach a little further, enough to be able to feed himself and deal with the bucket a bit more easily, although it shouldn’t give him enough play to allow him to try to free himself from the belt.  With his head cocked, Delaney pondered the new arrangement, then, finally deciding not to take any chances, he locked another cuff round one of Adam’s ankles, which he attached to another, longer tether, which wouldn’t restrict his movement as long as he remained on or around the cot. 

Satisfied with his precautions, he fetched the sandwiches and bottled water he had brought with him, and set out to feed his charge. 

Adam was pitifully grateful for the water that Delaney dabbed on his chapped lips, and moaned in relief as a little liquid was trickled into his parched mouth.  Delaney was aware that Adam’s condition meant that he would have to take the water in small doses, so he allowed the young man a mouthful at a time until his immediate needs had been met.  Despite the length of time since his last meal, Adam didn’t feel all that hungry, but he meekly ate the sandwich he was given before yawning unintentionally as his exhaustion caught up with him again.  Gazing apologetically up at his captor, he was relieved when the other man merely nodded, and, putting the remains of the meal aside, he allowed Adam to use the bucket in private while he quickly returned to the farmhouse to use the facilities there himself. 

Returning to the basement, he saw that Adam was already lying down again, so, turning off everything except the nightlight, he crossed over to the cot and spooned up around the deeply sleeping young man to drift off himself almost as soon as his head hit the shared pillow 

\----------------------------------- 

**_Chapter 10_**

Over the next few days, Delaney stuck to his decision to hold off on any new sacrifices until he was sure that Adam was well and truly disciplined and accepting of his new life, as he didn’t want to risk the young man going into another panic-induced fugue.  He had to admit that seeing the young man like that had shaken him to his core, as his first thought had been that his angel had literally died of fright. 

The lack of more victims meant that the PD were forced to concentrate on other cases for the time being, since no further clues were forthcoming, although the search for Adam carried on unabated. 

At these times, when called upon for his input, Delaney carefully directed the search towards the area where he claimed to have dropped Adam off, putting on such a convincing show of guilt that even Bonnie was moved to put a comforting hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault!  Under less serious circumstances he would have laughed out loud at the gesture, but it wasn’t difficult to maintain his solemnity with such an important situation depending on his continued façade of sorrowful remorse. 

As the days went on, even Jake was beginning to fear the worst, and Bonnie, without letting on to her roommate of course, had secretly virtually given up on seeing her sweet young friend alive again.  Dr McKinley, although very sympathetic towards her employees’ sensibilities, was nevertheless inclined to take a more prosaic view, and believed that the intriguing young man was already gone from them, so she was never going to get the chance to see how he would have worked out at Bay Independent. It was a shame, but obviously not meant to be, so she had accepted the fact and would move on as hopefully her other two CSIs would be able to do before too long.  Besides, she had a responsibility to her other employees, and particularly to her backer to make sure the private facility was up and running by the projected date, less than a week away now, so she threw herself into the final preparations and pushed her sales people remorselessly to secure new contracts, both from the public and private sectors. 

\------------------------------- 

The days passed in a strange combination of monotony and anxiety for Adam, who, by this time, had completely lost track of how long he had been in Delaney’s clutches, having only the man’s regular visits to break up the endless hours of dimly-lit boredom, during which he had too much time to think, and too little to do other than move around his cot a little, or try to sleep; something which wasn’t as easy as it should be due to his tendency to wake screaming from shocking nightmares of remembered pain and blood-letting.  If he did so during one of his captor’s visits, he invariably got slapped and shaken by the angry man, who told him in no uncertain terms that it was about time he got over himself and start to take his new life seriously.  Also invariably, he would beg for forgiveness, and promise to try and do better, all the time dreading the moment when Delaney would bring another victim to the basement for ‘salvation’, and knowing that the man would eventually expect him to take part in the dreadful ceremony.  It gave him cold shivers to think that he might actually capitulate in order to save himself from the continued pain and degradation, and he began to understand how people could be forced to perform awful acts of cruelty on their fellow men under such unending pressure. 

In his weaker moments, lying in the dim and soundproofed basement which had become the focus of his existence, he cried to think that he would inevitably become like Delaney, as he doubted he had the strength to resist when faced with the man’s cold and deliberate cruelty.  Perhaps he might get the opportunity sometime to take his own life and end the dreadful dilemma once and for all, but even as he thought it, he wondered if in fact he had the courage and determination necessary to actually do the deed. 

Physically, Adam was growing paler and weaker as the days passed, eating very little unless forced to by his captor, and, unable to do more than shuffle a few feet either way from his cot, his already slender body was rapidly losing muscle tone so that his ribs were now prominent, and his high cheekbones were sharp over hollow cheeks.  His eyes, wide and owlish in the perpetual semi dark, were almost blinded when Delaney arrived and switched on the main lights, so that Adam was rendered completely helpless until he got back some measure of sight. 

As far as resisting Delaney’s advances, therefore, Adam had no choice but to submit to the older man’s embraces, although he was completely unable to disguise the invariable shudder of repugnance at the contact, or the fear and revulsion which crossed his expressive face, making the other man angry enough to slap and hurt him for his negative responses.  Such routine punishment only confirmed and strengthened Adam’s reactions, so the spiral of fear and anger grew until finally Delaney ran out of patience. 

Thwarted once again by Adam’s passive recalcitrance to his latest advances, Delaney threw the young man back down on the cot with a hard slap to his naked ass, and another across his tearful face, and turned to leave before he could damage the boy further in his fury.  “Behave yourself, child,” he snarled threateningly over his shoulder “and consider your actions well before I get back.  I’m not going to wait forever for you to accept me.  You know very well what I’m capable of....!” 

Wanting his angel to submit willingly to him, and angered by the young man’s obstinate emotional disobedience, he knew that it would be easy to force the issue, and take the boy any time he pleased, but that would not do.  No, there had to be some means to make Adam crawl to him, begging to be claimed and possessed, and in a flash of inspiration, he knew exactly what to do.  What he had in mind would also aid his cause, which had been neglected of late, and have the added advantage of furthering his disciple’s education.   Smiling smugly at the thought, he drove to the lab, working on the details for his intended plan of action.  
  

Over the next two days, he did nothing more than check on his angel, making sure he was fed and clean, but making no further attempt to initiate any physical embraces, or even sleep next to him.  No, he had more important things to do for now in between shifts and routine care for Adam, most of which involved in the careful surveillance of Adam’s friend Jake’s movements and habits.  He was well aware that his apparent change in behaviour was worrying Adam, who was plainly waiting for the other shoe to drop, and was reduced to a bundle of nerves, pathetically eager to do as he was told in order to avoid punishment. 

In the end, it proved simple to track Jake’s movements, as the man had adopted a regular routine.  He would complete his day shift at the independent lab, after which he would return to his apartment, usually car-sharing with his female roommate, where he would grab a quick bite to eat, and change into casual clothes before leaving again to walk the streets in the area where Delaney had claimed to have dropped off his friend, obviously searching endlessly, but hopelessly, for a clue to the young man’s assumed kidnapping until exhaustion drove him back to the apartment in the early hours of the morning. 

After a further day of observation, Delaney had made his decision, and was looking forward to the effects his plan would have on Adam, who was by now almost constantly breaking down in tears of fear and frustration as Delaney persevered in his cold and clinical care routines, barely speaking to the younger man unless to issue a brusque command where necessary. 

On Wednesday evening, knowing he had a rare weekend off coming up, Delaney had completed his plans to grab Jake that Friday night, so he would have plenty of time to draw out his angel’s ‘education’, as well as securing his revenge on the pair for apparently daring to have the sort of loving relationship that had so far been denied him.  To his twisted way of thinking, exposing Adam to the frailty and degeneracy of his friend would convince the young man as nothing else could that he, Delaney, was justified in his cause, and that Adam truly had no choice but to join him in physical and spiritual accord, as he was surely destined to do. 

The visits to the farm over the next couple of days were upsetting enough that a lesser (or more sensitive) man would have given in and abandoned the frigid regime in the face of Adam’s total emotional collapse.  To Delaney, however, it was proof that he was on the right track, and he calmly continued with his apparently disinterested routines, sitting Adam firmly beside him on the cot to hand feed the trembling young man, while being careful to restrict contact to a bare minimum.  Likewise, he saw to the cleanliness of his protégé with clinical precision, leaving him with no more than a terse ‘goodnight’ when the tasks were complete, totally deaf to the whispered pleadings from his angel for words of explanation, if not comfort.  
  

Friday dawned, and Jake, oblivious to the machinations of his would-be kidnapper, awoke as usual to share breakfast with Bonnie before getting ready for another day at the lab.  Monday was the ‘grand opening’, so he and Bonnie were doing some last-minute checks on equipment and other quality control issues prior to the first test cases being started. 

By now, both of them had reached an (almost) tacit agreement not to discuss Adam unless they felt it would do any good, so they conversed in insincere platitudes as Bonnie drove to Bay Independent for the last shift of the week. 

“Are you going out again tonight?” she asked, even though she was fairly sure of the answer.  She wasn’t surprised to hear “Yeah, of course.  Friday’s a good night for picking up on leads usually”. 

“Oh, Jake!  Look, don’t get me wrong, because you KNOW I love that kid, but don’t you think you’ve worn out that path of enquiry?  No,” she continued, before Jake could jump in with an angry retort “I’m not saying we give up on him.  Just, isn’t there another way to go about it?  You’ve been doing this for days now, and surely if there was anything to be found, you’d have found it, or if not, it would be long gone by now!” 

Her genuine sincerity calmed Jake, but he was still loath to abandon his course of action.  However, he was moved to admit “OK, you’re probably right, and I’m whipping a dead horse here, but I want to do this just one more time, then I promise I’ll try something else, right?  It’s just that, at the moment, I can’t see what that next course of action could be.....” and he tailed off miserably, turning to look out the passenger window. 

Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Bonnie reached over and squeezed his thigh comfortingly.  “I know, love, I know.....” and with a sigh she concentrated on the rush hour traffic to get them to the lab in good time.  
  

At approximately the same time, Delaney was making his way back over the Golden Gate Bridge, half-heartedly cursing the traffic, but knowing that he had ample time to get back to his apartment to change and get ready for his last shift of the week.  Smiling, he pondered on the beauty of the swing shift, in that it fitted almost perfectly into his chosen lifestyle, even if, on occasion, he pushed the envelope a little too hard, and ended up exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open for the duration of his paid work time. 

A loner by nature and circumstance, (although he believed that the condition was soon to be remedied) he had no one to complain about his long hours, and the late finish provided the perfect opportunity to collect his chosen sinners, giving him just enough time to despatch them, clean up and return them to lie abandoned in the city they had polluted, then grabbing a few hours’ rest before starting again.  It was the acquisition of a companion which had temporarily overburdened him, but he was certain that, despite the misunderstandings so far, proper training and mutual agreement and understanding of the calling would significantly lighten his load insofar as he would be able to leave much of the routine work to his younger mate.  
  

A few hours later, rested in body and mind, he left for the crime lab, almost twitching with excitement, and certain that at the end of today’s shift, he would be collecting the means by which to advance to the next stage of his quest.  Knowing that he would be hard-pressed to concentrate today, he forced himself through sheer willpower to turn his mind to the daily tasks as they occurred, mindful not to change his normal working practices or demeanour so as not to attract undue attention.  Nevertheless, by the end of the shift, he was more than ready to leave, grateful that the day’s work was over, but excited that his night’s work was about to begin. 

An hour after bidding goodnight to the night duty staff, he had returned to his apartment to shower, change and collect the necessary items for tonight’s adventure.  Trusting that his prey would be following its normal nightly routine, he packed the Tahoe and pulled out of his dedicated parking spot to drive slowly to the area of close and interconnecting streets that he had so painstakingly described to would-be searchers.  Parking up in a vacant lot, he waited patiently for his prey to come into view. 

Sure enough, less than an hour later, he saw Jake shambling dispiritedly towards him, obviously on the last leg of his tour this time around, but undoubtedly not the last time he intended to complete the circuit tonight.  Until Fate caught up with him, that was! 

Affecting an air of quiet excitement, Delaney stood up from where he had been leaning on the hood of the Tahoe, and waved the younger man over.  “Hey, Jake!  It _is_ Jake isn’t it?  I’m really glad to have caught you!  I think I’ve remembered something about the night your friend was taken!  You want to come with me to check it out?” 

And, just like that, his prey was hooked, and ready to be reeled in by his smugly confident predator. 

“Hey, Brian, yeah!  What d’you know?  Anything would be good right now, you know?  I was really thinking that tonight would be the last one for doing this round, as I’ve drawn nothing but a blank so far!” and Jake smiled hopefully at the older man, walking up quickly to reach his side. 

“Well, it’s like this...” said Delaney, with feigned enthusiasm.  “I couldn’t sleep thinking there was something I should have remembered, and you know what? It came to me just now!  How about you get in back and I’ll show you what I mean....” and he opened the rear doors to encourage Jake to enter.  Just as Adam had, all those days ago, Jake climbed in without question or suspicion, to be brought down by a tranq dart in the back.  Again, just like his lover, he was out cold in seconds, and bound hand and foot with plastic restraints; gagged and blindfolded in double quick time as Delaney ran round to the driver’s side and peeled out of the lot, slowly enough to avoid attracting unwanted attention. 

Delaney hummed happily to himself as he made the trip to the farm, unhurriedly eating up the miles as he neared his destination and the much-desired culmination of his schemes. 

\------------------------ 

Back in the basement, Adam sat huddled on his cot, knees pulled up tightly to his chest as he chewed distractedly at nails already bitten down to the quick.  Totally unsettled by Delaney’s change in attitude towards him over the last few days since his automatic responses had led to Delaney spanking him and throwing him aside, he found the man’s cold demeanour since then entirely unnerving, and had absolutely no idea how to cope with the change and what it could possibly portend.  Although it should have been a relief to be spared his captor’s groping, now he was terrified at what may replace the embraces; desperately praying that, having failed to live up to Delaney’s expectations, he wasn’t to be next in line for torment, rape and death after all. 

He jerked in fright as the trapdoor opened, only to cringe back, covering his eyes, as the overhead lights blazed on, temporarily blinding him again, although he could hear heavy steps descending the wooden staircase, and knew instinctively that his tormentor / captor had returned. 

\--------------------------- 

**_Chapter 11_**

Delaney pulled into the old barn, and backed up as near to the trapdoor as possible, because he had suddenly been struck with the realisation that his latest victim wasn’t cast in the same mould as the previous ones.  Whereas he had normally targeted smaller whores, ones who frequently used recreational drugs and alcohol, and were generally underweight and frail, Jake Simmons was a muscular and physically fit young man, almost the same height as Delaney himself, so he was going to be no small weight to manoeuvre down the staircase and onto the altar. 

Opening the trapdoor and hitting the switch for the overhead lighting, knowing that the sudden brightness would temporarily blind his trapped angel, he grunted with effort as he lugged Jake’s limp body to the rear door sill, where he pulled the lolling head and torso up enough for him to set his shoulder by the man’s midriff, hauling him out of the truck and into a fireman’s carry.  Staggering slightly under his burden, he carefully made his way down the stairs and across to the table / altar where he lowered the still unconscious man to sit on the table’s edge before tugging him to lie on his back on the table top. 

Breathing heavily with exertion, he turned finally to look over at his angel, who was huddled, trembling in the corner of his cot, blinking owlishly in the light, and trying to wipe his eyes free of the tears caused by the brightness so he could clear his vision a little. 

Delaney crossed over to stand in front of the young man, who squinted up at him, one shaking hand shading his eyes.  Maintaining his silence, and assuming a threatening glare, he reached out to grasp a trembling upper arm in a firm grip, then reached around with his other hand to unsnap the tethering chain from Adam’s belt.  “Sit still!” he commanded, and, when his captive froze in instant obedience, he unlocked the ankle cuff also.  “Stay there!” he said, knowing that Adam would obey, and he returned to the altar, where he moved to stand beside his new victim’s head. 

“Can you see me yet?” he asked, glaring at Adam.  “Do you see our latest sinner?” and he pulled off the gag and blindfold to reveal Jake’s face to his lover. 

“Oh noooooooooo!  Please no!  Please not him!” wailed Adam, shocked to his very core by the sight before him.  “Oh please don’t hurt him!  He isn’t a sinner, please, Brian, please!” 

“Oh, but he is!” came the reply.  Sneering down at the body laid out in front of him, then up at his angel, Delaney pointed at Adam.  “He tried to seduce you, didn’t he?  I _saw_ you together!  The only reason I didn’t kill him immediately is because I know he hasn’t fucked you yet.  I know your body intimately, Adam, so I know you’re still untouched.  You are meant for _me,_ not a degenerate like him! It is for _me_ to take your virginity, and I would have already, if you weren’t so obstinate, so obsessed with _this_ one.  Well, it’s time for you to choose, little one.  Join me in sending this one to his salvation, and we will consummate our partnership.  You and I will become as one, and continue working together in our quest to clean out the cesspool that was once our city.  Come now!” 

Although he was dizzy with a horror so great that it threatened to send him into a panic attack; Adam instinctively obeyed the command, unlocking his frozen muscles to crawl over the cot until he could grip the edge in order to pull himself to his feet. He kept his terrified gaze on Delaney as he had been taught while he shakily made his way over to the table.  Panting with exertion and fear, he sank to his knees beside Delaney, and reached out a shaking hand to touch the man’s leg. 

“Please, Brian, don’t do this to me – to him!  I’ll do what you want if you’ll let him go.  Please, he won’t be able to identify you or anything.  Please, please!” 

“Oh, you’ll do what I want, Adam.  You’ll do _exactly_ what I want, and what I want first is for you to carry out your first ritual. It’s only fitting that it should be on the one who almost pulled you down into the depths of his own sinfulness!” 

Ignoring the gasp of horror and the sobs that followed, he pulled out the filleting knife and sliced through the plastic restraints binding Jake’s hands and feet.  As before, he cut away the man’s shirt and tee so he could lock the cuffs round his wrists, before turning his attention to Jake’s jeans, which he jerked down, along with his boxers, pulling them off over his trainers which were removed next, along with his socks. 

Attaching each ankle to the stirrups, he smiled grimly at the naked man, displayed and ready to meet his salvation. 

As Delaney turned his attention back to the sobbing young man on the floor at his feet, Jake finally began to rouse, moaning at the pain in his head, and trying to make some sense of his situation, as he couldn’t seem to be able to move.......  Blinking his eyes in confusion, his mind cleared gradually and he was seized by dread when he looked around him at the basement and its furnishings.  “Oh God!” he muttered. “This is it!  Shit!” 

Concentrating on his tearful and trembling angel, Delaney ignored the murmurs coming from the altar, only glad that the sinner was finally waking so the ceremony could begin.  Gripping Adam by his upper arms, he hauled the smaller man to his feet, shaking the slender body until he had the boy’s attention.  “Come on, look at me!  It’s time – the sinner has woken” and he unclipped the chains connecting Adam’s cuffs to his belt to give him full use of his arms.  Dragging the young man to the head of the table, he forced him to look into Jake’s confused and frightened face. “Adam? God, Adam! What’s he done to you? What are you doing?”  

Adam swallowed hard, and looked frantically from Jake to Delaney and back.  “I c c c can’t!  P p please, I I I can’t!!  Please d d don’t make me!” and fresh tears streamed down his bone-white face. 

Glowering down at him, Delaney grated out “Yes, Adam!  You WILL do as I say!  It’s time!” and he held out the filleting knife for Adam to take. 

“Ohhhhhhh, God!  What should I do?” moaned Adam softly to himself “I don’t know what to do!” and he looked from the knife in his hand to Jake’s pale face.  “Love you so much!” he said, louder this time.  “I’m so sorry!” and he raised the knife high in the air.........and turned to plunge it deep into Brian Delaney’s chest! 

\-------------------------------- 

**_Chapter 12_**

Adam sighed contentedly and turned his head on the soft pillow to look out of the window beside his bed.  The view of the grounds was relaxing, and only marginally spoilt by the narrow bars which had been fitted on the outside.  He could see birds pecking at feeders hanging from the trees which dotted the lawns, and occasionally a brightly coloured dragonfly hovered over the ornamental pond in the centre. 

It was truly peaceful, but not in the dead-sounding stuffy way THAT place had been, because he could hear hushed voices that occasionally spoke to him, but more often than not spoke _about_ him; and that puzzled him a little.  Words like ‘total breakdown’, ‘trauma’, ‘hysterical amnesia’ were bandied about, but he didn’t understand _why_. 

Oh yes, he knew he’d done something very bad – he must have done, mustn’t he? Because there were bars on his window, and his door was kept locked, and only prisons had bars, didn’t they?  But why then was it bright and airy, and not gloomy and cold like THAT place?  Maybe he hadn’t been that bad then, just a _bit................_? 

He liked it when he had visitors, except that some of them upset him, taking blood samples and testing his eyes and ears.  Those visitors also weighed him, and told him off when he didn’t eat what they brought him, and he knew that he was bad not to, but sometimes it made him feel so sick to eat, and he couldn’t tell them why.  Couldn’t tell anyone anything, actually, and he was puzzled at that, but the words he wanted so much to say just refused to come out, so they went away disappointed at him and shaking their heads in sorrow or irritation when he began to cry again. 

There were other visitors who were nice to him, though, particularly the man and lady who told him their names were Jake and Bonnie, and that they loved him very much.  They sat by his bed and held his hands and kissed him, and talked to him, including him in their conversation even though he couldn’t answer.  Oh yes, he really liked it when they came. 

Another visitor he liked was a big, gentle giant of a man, who smiled a lot, and handled him carefully when he had to go to the bathroom, or go sit in his chair while his bed was changed.  This man said his name was Cody, and that he was Adam’s nurse, so Adam accepted that, and did his best to behave and do as Cody told him, because he liked Cody.  Besides, if he didn’t do what he was told, something awful would happen; he knew it, but couldn’t remember what it was......... 

\-------------------------- 

A few miles away, Jake and Bonnie had pulled into a Subway to grab a sandwich and coke for their lunch as they had an hour to go before visiting time at the sanatorium began.  It was a routine they’d fallen into over the past two weeks since Jake and Adam’s rescue, and they were both grateful to their boss, Mary McKinley, for allowing them to work flexible hours to accommodate their daily visits to their incarcerated friend.  

They were also extremely grateful that she had pulled strings to get Adam admitted to the expensive facility as one of her employees, even though he had yet to do a single day’s work for Bay Independent.  The mere thought of their beloved young friend being locked away in some state hospital psych ward was enough to give them nightmares, and they were just glad that Adam had been spared the additional trauma. 

The downside, however, was that no one seemed to have any idea as to how long he would have to stay there, as his mental condition remained apparently unchanged, and he had yet to utter a word to anyone. 

Biting into his twelve inch steak sub, Jake looked across the table at Bonnie, who was picking desultorily at a six inch tuna on wheat.  “Hey, chin up, babe!  He’ll be OK, I know it! It’s only been two weeks after all, and after what he’s been through, I’d be very surprised if he was all happy and dancing!  I’m just so glad to be able to see him and touch him again.  I couldn’t admit it out loud, and I think you felt the same, but I was really losing hope of ever seeing him alive again.  We have that madman to thank that he wanted Adam for himself, and not sliced and diced like those other poor bastards.....and like me.....!” he finished more quietly. 

Reaching over quickly to grip his hand in support, Bonnie said, “Oh Jake!  Don’t, love!  Don’t talk about that now.  It’s just so wonderful to have you both back safe and relatively sound.  I don’t mean to be downhearted, honestly, and I’m truly grateful to be able to touch him _and_ you.  But sometimes it just gets to me, you know?  I mean, it’s so unfair!  Why does a sweet kid like Adam have to have his innocence and his sanity stripped away by a sicko like Delaney?  And no one even suspected the bastard!  He covered his tracks so well, I’ll bet that he would never have been caught if he hadn’t gone after you.  He could have held on to Adam forever, until he got fed up with him, or killed him by accident with his cruelty.  Thank God that Adam wasn’t so completely under his domination that he couldn’t bring himself to kill you like he was told.  It’s got to say something for his strength of character that he was able to make the right decision even after everything the bastard had done to him.” 

“Yeah, you’re right” replied Jake, putting down his unfinished sub. “That’s why I think Adam will recover in time.  He _did_ have the strength to choose me over his ‘master’, and for that I’ll love him and care for him forever, even if he’s never the same person again. I just want to take him home.”  “Oh yeah, babe, me too!” agreed Bonnie with sigh.  “I’m sure that being in his own home with us would help him so much.  I can’t wait until those pompous shrinks at the sanatorium give us the go-ahead to spring him!” 

“You got that right, hon,” said her friend as he held out a hand to help her to her feet.  “I’m done with this for now.  It’ll do for supper instead!” and he rewrapped the sandwich and put the lid on his coke.  Smiling, Bonnie did the same with hers, and they left together to drive the last few miles to ‘Oceanview Care Centre’, where their young friend lay quietly in his bed, gazing out of the window again, and smiling gently at the antics of the birds..... 

\------------------------ 

A short while later, Jake and Bonnie pulled up into the visitor parking area in front of ‘Oceanview’s’ imposing façade.  Taking in the fresh sea breeze, which seemed different somehow from what they were accustomed to in San Fran, they walked into the reception area, whose large picture windows looked out over the bay. 

Built on a prime piece of real estate in Sausalito, the expensive establishment catered to the well-heeled variety of client, for whom they provided the best of medical care and physical comfort. 

The pleasant, middle aged lady behind the reception desk looked up at their entrance and greeted them politely.  “Hello Mr Simmons, Ms Langley.  So good to see you! It’s another pretty day, isn’t it?  I know you want to go to see your dear young friend, but the doctor asked me to tell you that he’d like to have a word with you before you go on down.   Shall I page him for you?” 

“Hi, Ellen, yes, that would be fine” said Bonnie with a smile, as Jake nodded in agreement. 

“Excellent!” said Ellen, “if you would take a seat, I’ll call him right now” and she reached for the phone to punch in the required extension.  After a couple of rings, it was picked up, and she spoke a few quiet words before replacing the receiver.  “Dr Smart will be with you shortly” she said with a smile.  “He’ll know that you want to spend as much time with young Adam as possible, so he won’t keep you waiting”. 

Sure enough, almost as she finished speaking, the doctor arrived, breezing through the automatic doors to approach them, hand held out in greeting. 

“Ah, Mr Simmons, Ms Langley” he said shaking their hands warmly.  “I just wanted to give you a quick update on your friend’s condition before your visit. If you’ll just come to my office, I won’t keep you long” and he turned for the doors again, with Jake and Bonnie trailing in his wake.  Swiping his security pass to enter the facility, he led them down the beautifully decorated main corridor to enter his spacious and luxurious office, whose only downside, if it could be considered as one, was that it looked out onto the beautifully manicured gardens rather than out at the bay. 

“Please take a seat” he said, indicating two comfortable chairs facing his enormous desk.  Seating himself behind the desk, he drew out a manila folder, which he opened in front of him, before looking up to smile again at his visitors.  Bonnie and Jake returned the smile politely, even though both of them were independently considering laughing hysterically at the antics of the pompous little man, who was trying so hard to impress them with his sincerity! 

“Well, I’m sure you want to hear good news, and that is that your young friend is beginning to put on a little much-needed weight, but not as quickly as we would like.  Unfortunately sometimes he appears to have a real aversion to eating, and gets very upset if he is questioned about it.  As you know, he has yet to speak, so it’s difficult for his carers to know what his problem is, especially as he is prone to bouts of crying for no obvious reason.  It would be good for him if we could take him out of his room more often so he could get a little more exercise, as his muscle tone has been compromised by his incarceration, but he tends to panic if he moves too far from his bed.  I understand he was tethered to a cot in the basement where he was imprisoned?” At unhappy nods of confirmation from Bonnie and Jake he continued. 

“Our problem is, as I’m sure you can understand, that, until he is able to accept and relive his traumatic experience – and I assure you, we all understand just how traumatic the experience was – he will continue to hide within his mind, and simply shut out the horror he has undoubtedly been subjected to.  Until he can accept his problem, and begin to verbalise his worries, fears and memories, we are limited in what we can do for him.”  He paused, and looked up to gauge his visitors’ understanding and acceptance. 

“I assume that, until he talks, he’s going to be held here indefinitely, isn’t that what you’re saying, Doctor?” said Jake, feeling his way through his own thought processes, and coming up with an unpleasant scenario. 

“Well, um, yes.  That’s a good way of putting it” replied the doctor.  “After all, the SFPD still need to question him about what took place in Brian Delaney’s basement.” 

“Right, Ok.....so, the fact that I can confirm what took place immediately before and after our rescue doesn’t count, huh?” 

“I’m not saying that young Adam is going to be charged or anything,” the doctor was quick to point out “It’s for his own good that he comes to terms with his experiences, so he can move on and heal!” 

Exchanging a worried look with Bonnie, Jake sighed and said “OK, doc, we get what you’re saying. It’s up to Adam to decide when he can face his fears, but in the meantime, we’ll do our best to encourage him, OK?  After all, nobody wants him to heal as much as we do!” 

“That’s all we can ask for now” replied the doctor, grateful that he hadn’t had to cope with a confrontation fraught with furious denials and accusations.  “We would be most grateful if you could provide the stimulus for your young friend’s recovery. And now, I’m sure you can’t wait to see Adam!” and he stood, happy for them to start their visit.  
  

Moments later, the pair had entered Adam’s room, and had taken up their customary places on either side of his bed. Adam looked from one to the other and his face broke out into a beautiful smile as he held his hands out for them to take.  Unable to deny him anything, Bonnie leant over to kiss his cheek, smiling hugely at his pleased reaction, and squeezing his hand in reassurance.  “Hey, gorgeous, how’re you doin’?” she purred, and grinned when he smiled shyly back.  Jake, on the other hand, tapped his cheek gently to attract his attention, and said “lookin’ good, lover! How’s about you give your good friend Jake a kiss, eh?”  He was more than pleased when Adam, after a second’s pause, reached up his face to peck Jake on the cheek, before subsiding onto his pillow, blushing wildly. “Yeah, beautiful, way to go!” said Jake, smiling fit to bust at his beloved’s action. “Love you, babe!” he said, voice unsteady with emotion, before shaking himself and getting a grip on his wayward feelings. 

Seeing her friend’s temporary confusion, Bonnie dived straight in and said “Hey, babe, have you had a good day?  We’d love to know how you’re getting on, sweetheart.  Any news for us?”  After two weeks’ of sorrowful silence, she wasn’t about to let Adam suffer at all for his failure to speak, so she went straight on with her inconsequential chatter.  “Hey, know what?  The ‘grand opening’ at Bay Independent got a shed load of great coverage in the media.  Dr McKinley’s thrilled to bits at the positive response, but I don’t think the SFPD crime lab’s very happy – after all, they’ve had way too much negative coverage to date.....” and she bit her lip in frustration, knowing that the topic should be out of bounds under the circumstances.  Glancing up apologetically at Jake, and tacitly asking for his understanding and support, she was relieved when he took up the conversation. 

“Yeah, what she said, bro!  Mary McKinley’s cock-a-hoop at the moment, seeing as the contracts are flooding in!  We need you, lover!  We don’t want to work with some nobody who doesn’t understand us, babe.  We all need you to get well and come back soon.” 

Although he didn’t really expect any reaction other than Adam’s puzzled look, he was disappointed nonetheless, as he was always hoping and praying for a positive, verbal response. 

“Hey, no problem, lover.  I think it’s time for your lunch, babe.  You want that we stay here to help you with it?” and he was incredibly pleased to get a happy nod of acquiescence from Adam. 

As Cody carried the tray in, he grinned at Adam, and then at his visitors. “Hey, Adam!  Do you want me to leave this here with you?  I sure don’t want to butt in on your visit!” 

When Adam nodded shyly, he placed the tray on the wheeled hospital trolley, and positioned it in front of the young man.  “Enjoy, kid!” he said “It’s veggie lasagne today!” and, with a conspiratorial wink, he left the room. 

Adam smiled shyly at his visitors, then looked at the tray, as if wondering what to do with it.  “Hey, babe, want me to give you a hand?” asked Jake with a gentle smile. 

Adam nodded, and carefully picked up the plastic cutlery.  Biting his lip in concentration, he peered at the fork, then picked up the plastic knife and held it out to Jake.  Suddenly, his whole expression changed to one of total horror, and he stared from the knife in his hand to Jake.  “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he screamed. “Nooooooooooooooo! I can’t! Please, don’t make me!” and he threw himself sideways away from Jake, to be caught in Bonnie’s arms, sending the tray of food crashing to the floor. Holding on to the squirming body with all her strength, she gasped “Hey, Jake, a little help here?” and Jake dived over the bed to wrap his arms around his friend.  “No, love, no!  It’s OK, you’re OK.  You’ve done nothing wrong.  Calm down for me, babe, OK?”  Adam stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide and full of fear, then he subsided, and relaxed into Jake’s hold, pliant and submissive. “’M sorry.  Don’t hurt me” he whispered, and Bonnie and Jake’s hearts broke at the sad little plea.  “Oh, sweetheart!  Never happen!” whispered Bonnie, eyes filling with tears of love and sympathy. “She’s right, babe” agreed Jake. “We love you, baby.  You don’t have to be frightened of us!” 

Just then the door flew open, and Dr Smart and a couple of orderlies ran into the room. 

“Are you alright? Is he getting violent?  We can call security if you need to!” the doctor gasped, looking worriedly at the scene before him. 

“No!” snarled Jake. “We’re fine!  He’s fine!  We can take it from here!  _We’re_ what he needs right now, not meds and restraints.  I can promise you that he’s not a threat, OK?” and he turned his full attention back to the slender figure shaking in his arms. 

Seeing that Adam was safely cradled in Jake’s gentle embrace, Bonnie stood and ushered the doctor and orderlies from the room. 

Containing her impatience with an iron will, she made herself address them reasonably. 

“I’m sorry you were alerted, and I respect your diligence, but we’re fine, really! Adam seems to have decided to break his silence, and we’re happy for him to use us as his sounding board.  If you’re concerned about what he has to say, I suggest that you monitor our conversation, but clearly he doesn’t want or need anyone else’s intrusion right now.  Can you trust us to deal with the situation responsibly?” She smiled at them winningly, and assumed her most professional air. “I promise you that you’ll know soon enough if we’re out of our depth, OK?  After all, it’s not the first time we’ve had to deal with confessions in our line of work.....!” 

Frowning in consternation, Dr Smart chewed his lip for a moment before answering.  To his credit, he appeared to be placing his patient’s well-being above his professional egotism when he nodded in acquiescence and said “OK, Ms Langley.  I do understand what you’re saying.  It would seem that, despite our efforts, it is you who can actually communicate with Adam, so I give you my conditional blessing to carry on.  I need to stress, however, that the conversation needs to be recorded. Not just for Adam’s benefit, but for the judicial record also.”. “Agreed” said Bonnie. “It’s in ours and Adam’s best interest that anything he has to say be recorded, so hopefully he won’t have to go through this again, and perhaps he’ll get a chance to heal”.  “That’s what we all want” agreed the doctor sincerely.  “Good luck, and we’ll be listening in.   If you don’t mind, though, Cody will clean up the mess first.” 

“Thank you for your understanding, Doctor Smart, and yes, it probably would be better if the room’s cleaned up.  We may be able to get some more food into him later” said Bonnie, and she turned to go back into the room. 

The sight that greeted her was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she knuckled them away impatiently as they were no help to Adam right now. 

He was snuggled into Jake’s warm embrace, head tucked into his friend’s shoulder as he cried soundlessly, eyes locking with Bonnie’s as she re-entered the room. He didn’t even register Cody’s presence as the nurse quickly wiped up the spilled food and quietly left the room again. 

“Please don’t hurt me.  I’ll be good” he murmured softly.  “I didn’t want to, really I didn’t! He hurt me so much!” 

“Shh, love.  No-one here will _ever_ hurt you.  You’ve done nothing that could be called wrong.”  Moving forward until she could kneel before the pair, she took one of Adam’s cold and slightly shaking hands in both of hers and gently prompted him.  “What can you remember, sweetheart?  Can you tell us?” 

Adam seemed to look inside himself for long moments before he said, voice small and hesitant “he wanted to make me his own, you know.  I was supposed to be his angel, but he was so cruel!  When he sacrificed the sinner and made me watch....I hated it – hated him for doing it - making me see!  Oh god, the blood!  The screams! I thought I’d be next, you know? And he treated me so bad....!” here he broke off, and, turning his head into Jake’s shoulder, he cried for many minutes before he raised his face, sniffing and tear-streaked.  Bonnie already had a tissue at the ready, and she carefully wiped the wet face, saying kindly, “come on now, give it a blow!” and Adam obediently did as she asked. 

“Is there anything else you remember, baby? Like when you saw me?” asked Jake softly, wanting to hear the response, but trying so hard not to overwhelm his lover. 

“He’d been awful to me. I mean, he wasn’t touching me anymore. Not that I wanted it, truly!” he added hurriedly “But I didn’t know WHY, you know?  I mean, as long as he seemed to WANT me, he wasn’t going to KILL me, right?  But then he brought another sinner down for salvation, and he said it was my turn......” and he tailed off sadly.  Taking a deep breath, he continued. 

“I was so scared, Jake.  I didn’t know if I could defy him.  I’m so sorry, but I was really weak and I was terrified that I’d do as he asked just to make him pleased with me again, so he’d stop hurting me!  But then I saw who he’d brought, and I couldn’t do it, Jake.  I love you – you mean so much to me – and I COULDN’T DO IT!” he ended in a scream of defiance, before breaking down again and burying his face in Jake’s chest, sobbing as if his heart was breaking.  Tears streaming unchecked down her own face, Bonnie moved forward to add her comforting hug to both of her friends, and alternately stroking Adam’s bent head and Jake’s knee as they clung together in mutual comfort. 

Gradually, Adam’s sobs and tears subsided, and Jake steeled himself to continue the interview.  Although his heart ached for the beloved young man in his arms, his rational self knew that the sooner Adam could accept and understand the final moments in the basement, the sooner he could heal and move on.  “Hey, babe, it’s OK, really.  We’re OK – _You’re_ OK.   I’m so grateful for your help, lover.  If you hadn’t done what you did, I’d be hamburger by now.  You’re a hero, babe!” 

“B b but I _killed_ him!  I stabbed him right in the heart, and I _meant_ to!  He told me to send you to salvation, and he was _wrong!_  He wouldn’t listen to me when I told him you weren’t a sinner, Jake!” and he gazed appealingly at Jake’s face, locking their gazes as he had been taught to do. 

“Hey, babe, you did good, really.  Now, do you remember what happened after?  You were so brave, babe.  Do you recall what I asked you to do?” 

Frowning in perplexity, Adam bit his lip before replying hesitantly “You asked me to drop the knife, but I didn’t need to. It wwwwwwaaass sstuck in his chesttttt!” he quavered. “OK, babe, that’s OK.  Don’t worry.  Do you remember what happened next?” 

“Y y you told mmmeee to get the keys from _him._ And I did!  I let you loose, and you held me!  It was so good!” and he tailed off again as the memories came back thick and fast. 

“Yeah, that you did, babe!  And I got my cell phone and I went outside and called the PD.  Do you remember me covering you with a blanket, love?  I got my clothes, and we cuddled together on the bed until they arrived.  You were so good, love, so brave!” 

What he didn’t say wouldn’t have helped Adam at that point.  The young man didn’t need to know how he’d screamed in fear as the police had burst into the basement, or how he’d struggled so hard but so fruitlessly against the EMTs who wanted to sedate him. He certainly didn’t need to know how some of the uniforms at the scene had looked at him in disgust when he finally succumbed to the sedative and collapsed in Jake’s arms, and it wouldn’t have been any help to him at that point to know that Jake had reacted with fury at their callous comments, enough that Detective Brackley had had to intervene and haul him off from smacking one of the idiots in the mouth. 

He also kept to himself how smugly pleased he’d been to hear that the assholes had been severely reprimanded for their inappropriate behaviour.....! 

Shaking himself, and returning swiftly to the present, he smiled gently down at the wide-eyed, worried blue gaze looking anxiously up into his face, and cuddled the slender body in his arms, rocking his lover comfortingly 

\------------------------------- 

**_Chapter 13_**

The news that Adam was talking again quickly spread through the SFPD crime lab, where it was greeted with relief by the staff, who desperately needed a little good news as they were still reeling with the backlash from the whole Delaney affair.  Coming so hard on the heels of the malpractice suit, it seemed as if the lab would never recover from the giant cloud of suspicion and derision that hovered over it. Of course, the silver lining from Bay Independent’s point of view was that their workload burgeoned from the word go, and contracts were rolling in thick and fast. 

Dr McKinley, who was basking in her backer’s approval, was busy coordinating her staff, and competently overseeing the results of tests to ensure that the quality of work was of the highest standard in both trust and competence.  Like all her staff, she was sorry for the troubled PD crime lab, but was honest enough to admit that their loss of integrity was most definitely working in the independent facility’s favour. 

Amidst all this activity, however, she didn’t forget her ‘almost tech’ who still languished in Oceanview, but she deliberately held off from visiting up until now as she didn’t feel it would serve any purpose, especially as she received daily reports from Jake and Bonnie anyway. 

However, having learned that Adam had finally broken his silence, she decided it was time to see for herself how the young man was progressing, especially as she could see some heavy duty therapy in his immediate future. 

She had already decided, with her backer’s blessing, that Bay Independent could foot the bill, because, in all honesty, a lot of their current success was due indirectly to Adam, and she had taken a liking to the self-effacing but obviously talented young man. 

So it was that, after checking on when Jake and Bonnie were visiting the following day, she made it her business to drive to Oceanview at the same time, as she felt it would be better to see Adam in the security of his friends’ presence, as the last thing she wanted to do was risk triggering some sort of emotional relapse.  
  

The following day, Jake and Bonnie drove out to Sausalito, car sharing as normal, and Dr McKinley followed in her personal vehicle, a BMW Z4.  It was a beautiful day, once they had left the fog of San Francisco Bay behind, so she had the top down to enjoy the sunshine as they made their way across the Golden Gate Bridge. 

As usual, the temperature rose dramatically by several degrees away from the city, so, by the time they reached Oceanview the warm sunshine and impressive bay view from the sanatorium both pleased and relaxed them. 

Climbing out of her car, Mary walked round to Bonnie’s SUV, saying “Does Adam have this view?  I requested a nice room for him, but I don’t know which wing of the building they put him in.” 

Bonnie smiled a little sadly at her boss, to whom both she and Jake were so indebted for arranging for their friend to be taken into the expensive facility. 

“No” she replied.  “He does have a lovely room, but it overlooks the gardens at back like his doctor’s office does.  I think he likes it though, because he’s always looking out at the birds.  It’s not that he couldn’t go see the bay if he wanted – I’m sure his nurse would take him, as he’s not considered to be dangerous or a flight risk – it’s just that he has trouble leaving his room.  More precisely, the vicinity of his bed.  He _is_ getting better, but that bastard Delaney had him chained to his cot for the duration and I think he’s pretty much conditioned to see it partly as a kind of security, and, well, you just have to see him really” she added sadly.  “He’s been really subjugated – he’s very submissive and obedient”. 

Here Jake took up the story, as, although they had both explained in fairly general terms about Adam’s progress in their regular updates, now Dr McKinley was about to see for herself the actual extent of physical and mental damage wreaked upon the young man. 

“Adam has never been egotistical in any way” he began.  “His bible-thumping foster parents made sure of that – and his self-esteem I’d say was always middling to low, despite his consistent high scores at school.  Something like this; being starved, beaten and brainwashed, - well, let’s just say he’s completely subservient, and jumps at the slightest noise or unexpected gesture.  Also, well......” and here Jake stared at the ground for a second until he could get his own troubled emotions under control “he cries a lot. Sometimes for no apparent reason.  It’s really hard to be with him sometimes...... It hurts so much to see him like that.”  Here, Bonnie squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

Mary, who had listened carefully to their words, regarded the pair with frowning consideration, and nodded before saying “Thanks for filling me in.  It’s good to know up front exactly what to expect, even if it’s probably still going to be hard to see in the flesh, so to speak.  It’s just that I need to get the full picture so we can decide where we go from here.  He’s obviously going to need a lot of therapy, even though I know you two are already providing invaluable support for him. I don’t yet know how the PD is going to progress this, since the killer is already dead.  I mean, obviously there will be no trial, but they will probably want Adam to make some kind of statement on top of the recording you had made here, since it was made without his knowledge or consent in judicial terms.  You were right to ask for it to be done, though” she added, not wanting them to think her critical of their actions.  “It will doubtless make things easier for Adam in the long term if he gives them the OK to use it after listening to it himself. After all, it could save him having to repeat himself.  Anyway, let’s go and see your friend, and we’ll continue our discussion later” And she smiled reassuringly and stepped aside so they could precede her into the building. 

\------------------------- 

When they reached Adam’s room, Mary once again let the other two enter first, as she didn’t want to startle the young man.  Opening the door, Bonnie and Jake made straight for the bed, where they were dismayed to see their pale young friend lying quietly in the centre of the bed with a vacant expression on his normally mobile features. 

“Adam, babe, you OK?” asked Jake worriedly, taking a lax hand in his own.  Adam’s wide-open but glazed eyes tracked slowly towards him, but no spark of recognition shone in the blue depths. 

“Shit, they sedated him!” muttered Bonnie angrily.  “Why the hell would they do that?  It can’t be a sensible course of treatment......”  Placing a hand on her upset employee’s arm, Mary said “Let me!” and turned to stride purposefully back down the corridor to snag the nearest medical personnel she could find from whom she could demand an explanation, handily encountering Dr Smart first. 

Giving the man no chance to speak, she pitched straight in.  After introducing herself, she said “I’ve just been to check on my employee, Adam Browning, and he appears to have been sedated for some reason.  I should like to know why!” 

“Er Ms, I mean Dr McKinley, how good to meet you at last.  Um, well, it’s not as it seems, I assure you.  We don’t make a practice here at Oceanview of sedating our patients for our own convenience, truly!  It’s just that young Adam – Mr Browning – had a terrible nightmare – I mean, a _screaming_ nightmare – and he was so upset that not even his nurse Cody could calm him.  I administered a mild sedative simply to give the poor boy some peace.  I know full well that there is a popular misconception that sanatoria such as this one are supposed to keep patients sedated and restrained, but I can assure you we don’t work that way.  That boy needed peace and calm, and that’s what I wanted to provide for him.  There was too much likelihood that he could hurt himself otherwise.” 

A sensible and practical woman, Mary McKinley could see that the doctor was sincere, so, after a long moment, she nodded in acceptance.  “Thank you, Doctor Smart.  I appreciate your explanation, and I do believe that you are doing your best for Adam.  To continue in the same vein, I think we need to discuss Adam’s future therapy and what form it should take.  Perhaps we can continue after our visit?” 

“Certainly, Dr McKinley!  It’s in young Adam’s best interest, and suits all of us concerned with his treatment, to devise a programme of therapy which is most appropriate for his particular case.  I’ll make sure I am free for when you have finished your visit.” 

Finally bestowing a friendly smile on the doctor, Mary held out her hand for him to shake.  “Thank you, Dr Smart.  We’ll see you soon” and she turned to walk back to Adam’s room. 

Tapping lightly on the doorframe to announce her arrival, she peered in to the room to smile gently at the scene before her.  Her handsome and very buff senior CSI was cradling his young friend like a small child, and had tucked Adam’s face comfortably into his neck and shoulder.  Bonnie was seated at the side of the pair, and was holding one of Adam’s hands in both of hers, stroking it softly and murmuring quietly to him.  It was obvious that Adam’s sedation was beginning to wear off, and he was responding softly to her, although he still seemed somewhat groggy, and very likely to doze off pretty soon.  

Clearing her throat quietly in an attempt to avoid startling the patient, she stepped into the room.  Adam looked up quickly from his pillow on Jake’s chest, and his eyes widened in momentary anxiety until gentle reassurances from both Bonnie and Jake made him relax minutely, and he did his best to offer a small smile of greeting. Licking his lips nervously, he whispered “Dr McKinley.  Thank you so much for coming, and for what you’ve done for me. I don’t know why you would want to, but I’m so grateful.  They’re very good to me.......” and he lost the battle with sleep and dropped off almost mid-sentence. 

Mary couldn’t help but smile fondly, and with not a little sadness, at the small speech, knowing what the effort would have cost the young man.  “You’re welcome, Adam” she replied, even though she was sure he was already well away. 

After waiting a few moments to make sure he was really under, she spoke softly to Bonnie and Jake, telling them that she had arranged for them all to meet with Dr Smart as soon as they were ready to finish their visit, as she valued their input into the forthcoming discussion about Adam’s continuing treatment. She excused herself then, saying that she was going to go outside to check out the grounds and the view for a while, and not to hurry if they needed more time with their friend.  

When she had left, Jake said “I don’t know how we got so lucky to land a boss like her, but I, for one, am truly grateful.  Whoever she gets to act as Adam’s therapist is pretty much bound to be the best in the business.  She said she wanted me to let her know if I wanted some sessions too.  It’s not like the mandatory couple visits that the PD’d make you sit through with the department shrink.”  “Hey, you never said!” exclaimed Bonnie, but keeping her voice down so as not to wake Adam.  Poking her friend none-too-gently in the ribs, she said “You know, I think you should go, hon.  After all, it was hardly a happy experience for you either.  I think you ought to take the opportunity of talking with a proper councillor.  I mean, you can talk to me anytime, but I’m no professional shrink, babe.” 

Jake smiled fondly at her. “You do OK for me, babe.  I’m not really sure I want to confide in a stranger yet.  Perhaps when Adam’s a bit more settled we could sort of go together occasionally, you know?  Like a joint counselling session. But he’s going to need a lot more than that, poor kid.  I just wonder when he’ll be released from here. I want him home, Bonnie!” 

“Yeah, me too” replied his friend.  “Although I’m not sure how we’ll manage if Adam needs constant watching though.  I’m just praying it won’t come to that.” 

“If it does, we’ll just deal with it as it happens.  No point in buying trouble, huh?  Now, I think we may as well leave the kid to catch his beauty sleep while we go pick Dr Smart’s brains, hey?” 

“OK, Jake.  I don’t think he’ll be waking up any time soon.  We’ll leave him in peace”.  Bending forward, she kissed Adam very softly on the forehead, then got up so Jake could lift his almost lover off his chest to settle him comfortably back on the bed.  Copying Bonnie’s action, he also kissed Adam on the forehead, and then, even more gently, on the full lips.  “Sleep well, baby” he whispered, then followed Bonnie out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  

Walking down the corridor, the pair saw Dr McKinley re-enter the building and turn towards them with a smile.  When she was in earshot, she said “Well, I have to say I really approve of the location!  It’s truly beautiful here.  How’s Adam?  I expect he’ll be asleep for some while.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right” replied Jake, smiling fondly at the thought of the young man dozing off in his arms.  “I reckon he needs the rest.”  Then, his face changed to a worried frown when he continued “We’ve only seen a couple of his nightmares since he’s been here, and I got to admit they scare the hell out of me.  I mean, it’s almost like night terrors, you know?  He just screams like a banshee and stares at something only he can see, and all you can do is hold him until he wakes properly.     And then he cries.....” Jake finished sadly. 

Squeezing his arm, Bonnie sent a sympathetic look his way, and then, turning back to Mary she added “To be honest, Dr McKinley, when Adam’s that upset, it seems that it’s only Jake who can get through to him, so I guess I can understand why Dr Smart would have resorted to sedation in his absence.  At least it was only mild, and was wearing off fast by the time we got here.  What I need – well, what we _both_ need to know is if Adam will be allowed to come home soon.  But I’ve got to say I’m a bit nervous about how we –at least, how _I_ will be able to cope.”  And she gazed from one to the other with an expression that was both wry and apologetic. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, B” said Jake, his manner both understanding and supportive. “Hell, I don’t know how I’m going to do either.  All I know is that I want to try and be what the kid needs.  I’ll never forget how he saved my life. Never!” 

Studying them both consideringly, Dr McKinley said thoughtfully “You know, I don’t think you should worry overmuch.  I mean, it’s going to be tough on both of you, but I don’t believe anyone can truly know what this sort of care and support entails until they’re faced with the real thing; and it’s been my experience to date that people can cope way better that they ever expected.  Not only that,” she continued in a positive tone “but I can assure you there will be backup there for you when you need it.  You won’t be facing this alone, you know.”  She didn’t elaborate further, and, ignoring their puzzled expressions for the moment, she turned towards Dr Smart’s office.  “Let’s go and see what we can arrange with the good doctor” she said, and knocked on the closed door.  
  

Within minutes, they were all seated comfortably with Dr Smart, nursing cups of good coffee while the Doctor studied the file on the desk in front of him.  Looking up, he addressed them all, saying “would you like me to begin?  Perhaps it would be helpful to you if I give you a brief summary of how Mr Browning is progressing?” 

“Certainly, Doctor” replied Mary “I know that Mr Simmons and Ms Langley here are probably pretty much up to date with Adam’s treatment so far, but I should appreciate a bit more detail.  Obviously, I don’t expect an exact prognosis, but a general overview based on your experience would be most helpful.” 

Preening slightly at the compliment, Dr Smart began.  “Thank you, Dr McKinley.  I’d be happy to explain in as much detail as is required.  Please feel free to ask any questions! 

Firstly, I have to say that Mr Browning’s condition on arrival was deeply troubling, as the depth of trauma he’d experienced had rendered him virtually comatose and generally non-responsive except when he had to be treated or tested, and then he became frightened and upset. However, he has always tried to cooperate with the staff, albeit sometimes reluctantly – rather the obedience of a sensitive soul who has had submissiveness beaten into him, which I understand was the case during his captivity.  He hasn’t been able to eat as much as he should, and gets upset when questioned about it, and again I would venture to say that it has something to do with his ill-treatment, but perhaps with its roots in an even earlier time, such as a childhood response to his home situation.  At one stage I’d almost have described the condition as a ‘walking coma’ except that he was, and still is, nervous of moving too far from his room and his bed.  As you know, up until now he has refused to speak, and appeared not to recognise his colleagues when they came to visit, although his nurse, Cody, has reported that he cried after they left.  Now that he has finally faced up to his fears, and has started to speak again, he is almost pathetically keen to please, and appears to need constant reassurance that he isn’t going to be punished.  So, there it is – the situation so far.  I think you’ll agree with me that, although Adam has made significant progress, especially in the last couple of days, he is still looking at an extensive rehabilitation period before he can get back to anything approaching normality.”  Here, Dr Smart looked up at his audience, tacitly inviting their reactions. 

Mary McKinley was the first to speak up, a small frown creasing her brow.  “Thank you, Dr Smart.  I appreciate your candid opinion, and, let me say here and now that funding for Adam’s ongoing treatment will not pose a problem, so whatever treatment we agree constitutes the best way forward can be commenced without delay. I am assuming that he will be requiring regular counselling, and that Oceanview has access to a suitable base of reputable therapists?  On the question of his release from the facility, I’m sure you can understand that his friends and roommates would very much appreciate a rough estimate as to when they can expect their friend to be released?”   

Nodding in agreement, Jake and Bonnie both sat forward and pinned the doctor with hopeful gazes. 

Dr Smart pursed his lips, and frowned before saying “I’m afraid I have no immediate answer for you.  I’ll have a much better idea after Adam has had a few sessions with a counsellor.  All I can promise right now is that we _will_ discharge him as soon as we think he is able to face the outside world again, meaning, that is, his own home in the first instance, and when we are as sure as we can be that he will come to no harm outside the facility.  As to when or, indeed, _if_ he can go back to work, well then, that will depend entirely on how he progresses at home.” 

Realising that that was as good an answer as they were going to receive for now, his listeners turned their attention instead to discussing the therapy sessions. 

Mary McKinley took the lead again, saying “do you have a particular therapist in mind, Dr Smart?  I am assuming that, since you have been assessing Adam’s condition continuously, you will have some opinions as to which counsellor would be most acceptable to him.” 

“Quite so, Dr McKinley” came the reply.  “The psychologist I had in mind is Dr Melody Walker.  She is a very experienced counsellor who works with the SFPD on occasion as well as maintaining a thriving private practice.  She specialises in cases involving child abuse and rape in particular, generally with very good results. Now” he added quickly, as he could see that both Bonnie and Jake were about to comment “I’m not suggesting that Adam was raped – at least not physically- but mentally, well that’s another matter.  His abuser may not have penetrated him, but he certainly ‘did a number’ on his mind, as they say. Also, I’m beginning to get the feeling that maybe young Mr Browning’s childhood may have had some elements in it which have contributed to his current state of mind.  His regression to an almost childlike state under some circumstances is more than a little worrying.  All-in-all, I truly believe Melody Walker will be the best choice.” 

As Dr Smart continued to explain his reasoning, Jake slumped back into his seat.  Noting his somewhat troubled expression, Mary asked gently “is there something you want to add, Jake?  You look like you’re having some pretty deep thoughts there”. 

Sighing, Jake stared at the floor a moment, then looked up to meet the others’ gaze in turn.  “Yeah” he said “there are a few things about the kid’s childhood that were less than satisfactory, shall we say.  See, we were from the same area in Iowa – back end of nowhere, you could say.  I was older than him, but went to the same high school and everything.  Thing is, Springvale’s the sort of community where everyone knew each other’s business, you know?  Now, Adam’s foster folks, they probably meant well, but when they adopted him, they immediately changed his name from his Jewish one to theirs, and did their level best to turn him into the same sort of bible-thumping bigots as they were.  They gave that boy shit, Dr Smart.  We could all see it, but couldn’t do anything about it ‘cos it was hardly ever physical, you know?  Just continually dragging him off to see fire-and-brimstone travelling preachers and evangelists, and forcing to him to work on the farm rather than go hang out with his friends.  I think the only pleasure he got was when he was in class.  He’s really smart, you know?  Anyway, they wouldn’t let him go to college ‘cos he was expected to take over the farm.  I’d already gone by then, but I kept in touch and encouraged him to do some on-line qualifications.  I also told him I’d help get him a job near me.  Jesus!  If I hadn’t brought him here, he’d still be safe....” and he tailed off miserably. 

“Yeah, maybe!” snapped Bonnie “but he wouldn’t have us either, would he?  Ditch the guilt, Jake.  It was Delaney who hurt him, not you.  And where would he be if you hadn’t given him the encouragement to stand up for himself?  Back in that bloody backwoods, tied to a farm he didn’t want to work!” 

“I think we get the picture, Jake” added Mary with an understanding smile. “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.  Adam would have been wasted on that farm, or stacking shelves in the local library. Anyway, I’m sure that Dr Smart will agree with me that your information will be very helpful to Adam’s therapist, so thank you for your input.  I think we can safely leave it with you to organise the sessions, Doctor?” she continued, addressing the man. 

“Most certainly, Dr McKinley, and I thank you for your confidence in me.  I’ll get on to it immediately, and will let you know as soon as I have arranged the first appointment.” 

So saying, he rose from his seat and prepared to show them out of his office, shaking their hands cordially as they left. 

As they walked back to their cars, Jake had to ask.  “Dr McKinley, I hope you don’t think it forward of me, but I need to know.  Bonnie and me, well, we really appreciate everything you’ve done for Adam, but it seems, I dunno, a bit above and beyond?  I mean, I know you liked Adam, but he never really even got to work for you before that sicko grabbed him.  It seems a bit on the over-generous side – not that I want to change your mind though!” he added quickly, as he hardly wanted her to take offence. 

Mary turned to him with a calm smile.  “Don’t worry, Jake, that won’t happen. Adam’s treatment is covered.  All I can tell you for now is that, for some reason, our backer has taken an interest in young Mr Browning, and has instructed me to oversee his treatment and welfare – a task which I’m only too happy to do.  When I know more, perhaps I’ll be able to update you, but, until then, let’s just concentrate on both doing our jobs at the lab to the best of our abilities, and making sure Adam is being well cared for, OK?” 

Exchanging smiles, Bonnie and Jake turned their grateful gazes to their boss.  “Thanks, Dr McKinley.  That’s all we need to know for now.  We truly appreciate your help and your information. I can assure you that we’ll be doing our best for you and for Adam” said Bonnie sincerely, and with a final handshake, they climbed into their respective vehicles and drove back to the city with slightly lighter hearts. 

**_Chapter 14_**

Dr Smart was as good as his word, and managed to schedule Adam’s first counselling session for the next day.  Since he was aware of Dr Walker’s normally having a very busy calendar, he was quite surprised when she agreed to clear a space so quickly to come to Oceanview to see the young man, but, truth be told, her interest had been piqued by the media coverage she had seen regarding the surviving victim of the ‘Red Light Slasher’, and she was more than willing to take on the case should it be offered. 

Understanding that the killer had turned out to be none other than a well-respected senior staff member of the already troubled SFPD crime lab, and Adam’s temporary boss to boot, she looked forward to the challenge of working with the young man. 

Arriving at the sanatorium in good time, Melody Walker greeted the receptionist, with whom she was familiar, having worked on several cases involving the generally well-to-do patients staying there.  She was buzzed through to the main building, where she strode purposefully down to Dr Smart’s office.  She tapped on the door, and entered at his invitation, smiling as she took a seat in front of the huge desk. 

“Good morning, Stewart!” she said.  “Another pretty day, isn’t it?” and that was the extent of their small talk as she continued “now, what can you tell me about this young man?” 

\---------------------- 

A short while later, having been brought up to speed by her friend, she was finally ready to see her prospective patient, and was more than willing to go to his room, as leaving its relative safety was still something of a problem for the young man, and she hardly wanted their first session to begin with unnecessary added anxiety on his part. 

Tapping lightly on the door, which was opened by Cody, she entered the room with a smile and a quiet word of thanks to the male nurse, who she had met before on a couple of occasions, knowing him to be gentle and caring despite his large stature. 

Keeping her voice low, she acknowledged his consideration in acquiring another chair for her use, and asked if Adam would be comfortable with being alone with her. 

“I think so, Doctor” Cody rumbled as quietly as he could manage. “He’s a bit skittish this morning, but I don’t think the prospect of seeing you is making him much worse than usual. If he does get upset, though, I’ll be right outside, so just give me a call, OK?” and with that, he left the room with a cheerful ‘see you later, Adam!’ to the man seated beside the bed, to take a seat on a chair across the corridor from Adam’s door. 

Keeping a friendly, but professional smile on her face, Melody stepped across the room to quietly take a seat opposite where the young man sat between his bed and the window.  She took a moment to contemplate the small, huddled figure, using her considerable experience to swiftly assess his overall appearance and demeanour. 

She noted immediately that Adam was obviously nervous, worrying his full bottom lip between his teeth and the hands resting on his lap were tightly clasped to try to prevent them shaking.  Despite being warmly wrapped in hospital issue pyjamas and robe, he was obviously very thin, his naturally slender frame looking frail with the loss of muscle tone from his incarceration and hospitalisation, and she had been told of his reluctance to leave his room such that the lack of exercise and his less than satisfactory food intake was becoming a cause for concern. 

As if suddenly registering her presence, his gaze shot up from the floor to lock with hers in fear, and she was pretty certain that the reaction was one instilled into him by his captor upon threat of punishment.  She noted the huge, blue eyes which looked even bigger because of his hollow cheeks, but couldn’t help but appreciate the lovely face, even tense with anxiety.  Normally able to maintain her professional impartiality with ease, she surprised herself with a sudden urge to run her hand comfortingly over the wayward dark auburn curls covering the young man’s head.  Stomping down the thought as soon as it occurred, she spoke quietly but firmly, smiling into the worried eyes. 

“Good morning, Mr Browning, or may I call you Adam?  I am Dr Walker, but I should be quite happy for you to call me Melody, if you prefer.  I hope to be able to help you if that’s what you want, but I need you to know that I don’t want to pressure you into accepting my advice if there is someone else you would rather talk to.  OK?” 

In his turn, Adam swallowed down his instinctive nervousness at meeting another stranger as best he could, and gazed at the woman seated in front of him. 

She was well-dressed, but not in an overly businesslike fashion, and her toned figure and simple but stylish haircut suggested a woman who liked to maintain her appearance with the minimum of primping and fuss.  She looked to be about mid-to-late thirties, very competent and professional, but her eyes and smiling mouth suggested that the woman beneath the surface was both caring and understanding. 

After a long pause, during which Melody kept smiling without a trace of impatience, he swallowed hard and spoke, his voice soft and a little rusty-sounding as if from lack of use. 

“Thank you for coming to see me today, Doctor.  You can call me Adam, if you want.  It’s OK.  I I I’d like to call you Melody, if it’s alright with you?” and he looked at her worriedly, seeking her approval. 

Her smile widened, and she replied warmly “of course you can, Adam.  Whatever makes you feel more comfortable is fine by me!  Now, I don’t want to dictate to you how our sessions will run – we can talk about anything or nothing, depending on how you feel and what you need.  If you want me to, though, I could give you an opening here and there to give you something to run with.  How’s that sound to you?” 

“That...um...that would be good.  If you like....I mean, I don’t know how to do this.  I mean, I can talk to Jake and Bonnie some, but it’s so hard with anyone else.  I... _he_ ...said I shouldn’t talk.  It made him mad, you see, unless he asked me a question, and...and...then if I was too slow he...he....” and here his voice faltered as tears sprang to his eyes. Knuckling them away quickly, he mumbled “sorry, sorry...” 

Taking a chance that it was the right thing to do, Melody reached over, and gently covered one of his shaking hands with her cool one.  “Hey, Adam, you’re doing just fine.  I think we’re going to be OK.  Take your time, and don’t worry that I’m here to judge you – I’m not.  You can tell me anything you want, and it goes no further than between us, unless you want me to talk to anyone on your behalf, and then it won’t be anything personal or confidential, alright?” 

Adam stared at the hand covering his for a moment, puzzled as to why a complete stranger should be happy to touch him after what he had done.  Surely she knew how he had been treated by _him,_ how dirty he felt, and how broken inside? She had to know how he had killed the monster who wanted to slaughter his best friend, right?  But it didn’t seem to matter to her.  There she was, smiling as him, her sincerity plain to see.  The child inside him recalled only too vividly the stern, unforgiving reactions of his foster parents to his childish mistakes, and he remembered only too well the lectures and threats of biblical punishment which followed what were deemed to be more serious crimes. 

Finally, he raised his eyes to hers, and whispered “I don’t know what to say.  I I mean, it means a lot to me, to hear you say that.  I really want to get better, you know? I want to go home....” 

“Then we’ll get to work so that you can, Adam.  Just give yourself a moment, and think about what you’d like to tell me.  No hurry, though” and, giving his hand a quick squeeze, she released it and sat back in her chair for the young man to gather himself together. 

When Adam dropped his gaze to the floor again, and started to worry his bottom lip, Melody watched for a few minutes, with a slight frown gathering between her brows. 

“What is it, Adam?” she asked quietly “is there something you want to tell me?”  She resumed her calm expression as the young man raised troubled eyes to hers, merely cocking her head inquisitively. 

“Well, um, it’s just – how can you stand touching me?  I’m dirty – unclean!  I don’t understand why you should want to help me you know?” 

“Why would you say that, Adam?  Who has told you you’re dirty?  Can you tell me so I can understand?” 

Dropping his gaze again, Adam whispered in a tiny, child-like voice, so that Melody had to strain to hear him.  “Momma.  I heard Momma tell Poppa that it was no good.  The first time was after I told them that I didn’t want to be a farmer, and then a lot more after that.  She...she said that bad blood would out after all, and that their good deed in trying to save a Jew had become a trial not a blessing.  She said that the Lord had given me to them as their cross to bear, and they would just have to do their best with me....” He glanced up quickly before continuing “she was right, wasn’t she?  _He_ must have thought so too, mustn’t he?  He wanted to ‘save’ me as well, make me like him, but he wanted to use me first......” 

Leaning forward again, Melody once more covered his hand with hers.  “Look at me, Adam, and hear me, OK?” she said firmly, but gently so as not to appear to be arbitrarily demanding his instant obedience, because, god knew he had had enough of that! 

“They were wrong to say that in your hearing, deliberately or not.  Apart from the fact that it is blatantly not true, from everything I have read and been told about you, it is unforgivably cruel to say such things about a child.  As to Delaney, I understand he thought of you as his ‘angel’, isn’t that so?  Now, I don’t think angels are considered to be unclean, unless they’re fallen ones, and I don’t believe that was how he saw you, Adam.  To him, you were the perfect answer to his prayers – his chosen partner to do his God’s work to save sinners.  Now, I’m not for a moment suggesting that you are completely ‘angelic’, young man,” she added with a gentle smile “but you are certainly a kind and gentle soul who has been strong enough to create a satisfying and satisfactory life and career for himself despite all the odds, and I dearly hope that you will soon accept my words as truth.” 

She sat back again, and waited patiently for her words to sink in, and wasn’t the least bit surprised to hear a sniff as a few tears began to drip onto the clasped hands on Adam’s lap.  Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a tissue, and held it out to push it into his hand, waiting while he wiped his eyes and blew his nose before addressing him again.  

After a few moments, he replied, voice still thick with unshed tears, saying “Thank you, Doctor – er....Melody.  That’s so good of you to say.  It’s so good to hear that there is someone else who can forgive me, like Jake and Bonnie have.  Maybe in time people will forget, and I can pretend to be like them.” 

“No, Adam” was the firm reply.  “That wasn’t about forgiveness.  There’s nothing to forgive.  You did what you had to do to survive, both at home and in Delaney’s basement, and, in doing so, you saved the life of your friend and most likely the lives of many other young men.  I would be lying if I was to tell you that everyone will be as understanding, but for sure there are far more good people out there than you think who want to see you well and happy again, Adam.  Now” she continued, all businesslike again “I think that’s quite enough for you to think about for today.  Are you happy to see me again in say, two days’ time?” 

Adam gazed at her, eyes wide with wonder, and – was she imagining it? – a tiny glimmer of hope.  “Yes please, Melody.  I’d really like to talk to you again” he whispered shyly. 

“Well, that’s good, Adam.  So, I’ll see you Friday, same time, OK?”  At his nod of agreement, she stood, and held out her hand for him to take, which he did after a tiny pause.  As they clasped hands briefly, he offered a small smile of shy pleasure, and Melody found herself hard-pressed not to react in teary-eyed emotion.  The boy was beautiful, but the little smile transformed his face into something – well – angelic!  ‘Jeez’ she thought fleetingly ‘I’ll bet this is what Delaney saw!  He _does_ look like an angel....!’  Giving herself a tiny shake, she smiled back at him.  “Bye for now, Adam, and see you soon!” and she turned and let herself out of the room. 

She smiled over at Cody, who was still sitting in the chair opposite, and said “I’ll be seeing you on Friday at the same time, OK?  Adam has agreed to some more sessions”. 

“That’s great!” Cody responded enthusiastically.  “He’s a sweet kid, you know?  We all want him to get better.” 

Nodding in agreement, Melody turned to walk down the corridor back to Dr Smart’s office to give him her impressions and to tell him that she would be returning on Friday..... 

\----------------------------------- 

Later that afternoon, Jake and Bonnie were driving out of the city for their customary visit, having been told by Dr McKinley that Dr Smart had already arranged for Adam to have his first counselling session that morning.  They were surprised but pleased that the strange little doctor had been as good as his word, but were now both deep in thought, wondering how the session had gone, and whether it had helped or frightened their friend. 

Finally breaking the silence, Bonnie looked over at Jake, whose turn it was to drive, and said “You know, when we first met Dr Smart, I thought he was a bit of an odd duck.  I mean, I guessed he ought to be good at his work to be in charge of a fancy place like that, but he just seemed to come over as so shallow, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know just what you mean” said Jake with a wry grin.  “Actually, I thought he was a pompous little jerk, but what the heck?  He does seem to have come up with the goods when it comes to Adam.  Just hope his contacts in the world of therapy are as good as he says they are.” 

“I hope so too, but I reckon they must be.  With the sort of money the folks in that place spend, they can afford the best.  Having said that, our Adam’s not going to be the easiest client this shrink’s going to have had.  He _is_ getting better, though, isn’t he?” she finished on a questioning note, plainly seeking reassurance from her companion. 

Jake understood where she was coming from, having had similar feelings himself more often than he would like to admit, and he thought a moment before answering, knowing her too well to try and offer meaningless platitudes. 

“Well, yes, I really do think he’s getting better, at least since he started to talk again anyway.  It’s just that, sometimes I feel impatient with him, though god knows he doesn’t deserve it.  I just want him to come back to me – to us- like he used to be, you know?  I mean, we both know about his diffidence, and all, but he was still such a gutsy little guy anyway, and always good for a laugh and a joke.  That’s all gone now, and I just don’t know that it’ll ever come back.  I miss him, Bonnie, but I’ll still take him home, however he comes back to us.” 

Reaching over to grip his knee, Bonnie said “Thanks for being up front with me, hon. I know you can’t give a real answer, any more than I can.  It’s just that, sometimes I have to actually voice my thoughts, you know?  I can only do the ‘happy hopeful’ stuff up to a point, but, having said that, I really am certain he’ll come home one day soon, and I’m with you when I say that I’ll love him anyway, however damaged he is.” 

“Guess all we can do is hope for the best then, and do everything we can to support him and each other when times get tough.  I’m glad to have you as a friend, B.  I know I don’t say it often, but you’ve been good for me, and a great roomie.  You’re good for Adam too, even if you do get a bit heavy with the ‘Big Sister’ routine” he finished with a wicked chuckle. 

“Oh, you!” laughed Bonnie, smacking the thigh under her hand. 

“Ouch, watch the merchandise!” yelped Jake, and, good humour restored, they continued the journey with much lighter hearts.  
  

Half an hour later, they were greeted in reception by Dr Smart himself, who appeared to be actually bouncing with enthusiasm.  Showing them once more into his office, he said “I don’t want to delay you for long, I assure you, it’s just that I thought you should know that Dr Melody Walker has agreed to take Adam’s case, with his blessing.  I popped in to see him after she left and he seemed, well, a little shell-shocked, but in a good way.  He smiled!  I mean, I know he has smiled before, but this time it was a proper spontaneous smile, fully cognisant, not vacant! I know it’s far too soon to be getting our hopes up too much, but, well, see for yourselves, and let me know what you think!?” 

Both his visitors looked a little shell-shocked themselves, but were quick to thank him, and made their exit so they could see Adam and make up their own minds about how great this ‘improvement’ actually was. 

When they entered Adam’s room, the first thing they noticed was that Adam wasn’t in bed, but was still sitting in his armchair.  His routine up until now had been that he had moved from his bed to the chair when his carers wanted to change his bed in the morning, and he would go and shower as he was told.  He would then eat a little breakfast – again as instructed, then, as soon as he could, he would scuttle back to the safety of his bed where he would look out of the window between naps and visits, only getting out of it when he had to use the bathroom. 

Cody and his physical therapist managed to get him to do a few exercises, and he could be bullied into taking a turn or two down the corridor, but he grew so distressed at leaving his room that the trips were an exercise in misery for both him and his therapist. 

Rather than remark on his position, and thus risk embarrassing him, Bonnie simply plopped down on the bed beside him, and Jake pulled the visitor’s chair to his other side so he could pull the smaller man into a hug. 

“Hey, Munchkin! Looking good!” he said, and was almost overcome with emotion when Adam turned to him and really smiled!  Gazing into the huge blue eyes, which were brimming with love and much less of the fear and trepidation they usually held, Jake swallowed hard and said “Oh baby!” before lowering his head oh-so-slowly to brush his lips against Adam’s soft mouth, pulling back before the younger man could get alarmed. 

Smiling back into the beautiful face so hard that he thought his face might split, Jake murmured “Hey” again, and raised his hand to card gently through the soft curls before running the back of his hand down the other man’s cheek. 

During this interaction, Bonnie simply looked on, feeling a surge of hope and happiness rising within her, threatening to make her break down in tears of joy.  Restraining them only with incredible willpower, she leant forward and brushed her hand down the other side of Adam’s face.  When he turned his gaze to her, and offered another small grin, she let go, and, taking his face in both hands she almost sobbed “Oh, Adam, honey!  You look SO good!  It’s so wonderful to see you like this again!  Was that Dr Walker really good then?” 

Growing tearful himself, Adam stared round-eyed at his friend’s emotional outburst, and whispered “Oh, please don’t cry, Bonnie! I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you!” 

“No, baby, no!  Don’t be sorry!  It’s GREAT, really, _really_ great to see you so much more together!  I WANT to cry with happiness, honey!  Go on, smile for us again, please?” “Yeah, what she said!” chuckled Jake, throwing a comforting arm around Adam’s thin shoulders. “Give us a big, cheesy grin, baby!” 

Vastly relieved that he hadn’t upset his friends, Adam looked shyly from one to the other, then smiled again, this time with visibly more confidence, eyes lighting up with genuine pleasure.  “Yay!  Way to go babe!” said Jake warmly, and suddenly he laughed out loud with sheer joy and relief. Bonnie and Adam looked at him momentarily alarmed, then Bonnie began to chuckle herself, rising in volume as her relief grew within her until she too was laughing fit to burst.  Adam, shocked at first, slowly began to feel his way into the moment, and surprised himself when a giggle escaped.  Clapping his hand over his mouth immediately, he was amazed when Jake took hold of his hand in his larger one and pulled it away, gasping between gusts of chortles “go on, babe, let go!  Let’s hear that lovely giggle, hey?” Suddenly Adam’s face brightened bit by bit until, like the sun coming out, he seemed to glow with the sort of inner joy which had been missing for so long.  A giggle emerged, quickly followed by another, until he was laughing along with his friends, carried along with the outburst of pure delight and mutual love until they were all breathless and red-faced, wiping away tears of happiness while they tried to ease the minor discomfort of abused ribcages.  Finally gaining some sort of control, they fell into a group hug, heads resting together as they felt the healing joy flow around and through them. 

Cody, who had been hovering near Adam’s room in case he was needed, had poked his head around the door at the unaccustomed noise coming from within, to pull back with a grin of pure delight at the sight before him.  Perhaps the kid was going to be OK after all, and who’d have guessed he could laugh like that?  Surely Cody was catching a glimpse of what the real Adam was like! Smiling, he walked back down the corridor to report the phenomenon to Dr Smart, who would no doubt be as thrilled as he was. 

Eventually, drained but basking in the cathartic effect of the shared laughter, the three friends pulled back a little to look from one to another with love and a contentment long missing from their little group. 

However, much as he had needed the emotional outburst, Adam was still physically very weak, and quickly drooped in his friends’ arms. 

“Come on, babe, into bed with you” said Jake with a loving smile, and he picked up the slight body in his powerful arms and deposited him on the bed where Adam was tucked in comfortably by both Bonnie and Jake, who then climbed onto the bed to lie one on each side of him like sardines facing inwards with their arms around him.  “If you need to sleep, babe, you go ahead” murmured Bonnie, brushing her lips over Adam’s smooth forehead.  Jake, nodding in agreement, kissed him lightly on the lips, and settled back down to watch over him as the younger man slipped easily into a light doze. 

They were still in the same position when Dr Smart quietly peeked into the room, only to withdraw and tiptoe away with a smile as wide as Cody’s plastered across his face.  Although it wasn’t in his nature to take anything for granted, he truly believed that young Adam really had turned the corner, and had taken his first step towards healing. 

\---------------------------- 

**_Chapter 15_**

In the days that followed, it appeared that Adam’s determination to come to terms with his condition, both physical and psychological increased daily, and his progress and healing was a cause of satisfaction for his friends and his carers. 

As more and more of the ‘real’ Adam emerged from his shell, he began to work as hard in his physical therapy sessions as he did in his sessions with Melody Walker, as he desperately wanted to please everyone enough so that he could be released to go home. 

Not that everything went completely according to plan, though, and there were several setbacks in his treatment, especially when he was tired, as he had a tendency to get disheartened and overly self-critical.  Melody recognised this as a facet of his character forged mainly in his childhood by the harsh environment of his foster home and strengthened by years of stern disproval by his foster parents.  When such episodes occurred during their talks, she found it best just to let Adam get it off his chest, even if it meant breaking down in tears of frustration and shame.  Once over the worst, she would gently pick up the pieces of his shattered confidence, and help him put them back together again, finding that, each time, they seemed to fit better and grow a little stronger. 

She didn’t deceive herself or Adam into thinking that he would miraculously ever become more than moderately self assured, as his self esteem, always somewhat lacking, would very possibly never fully recover from Delaney’s psychological battering.  Under the circumstances, though, he showed remarkable resilience and a strength of character she wouldn’t have believed if she didn’t witness it nearly every session. 

He still had nightmares, and that was something he believed he would have to learn to live with, as it was inconceivable that such a traumatic episode could be completely suppressed. Indeed, he was himself proof of how dangerous such suppression was as his period of mute withdrawal and temporary amnesia could testify. It was more than likely, however, that there would be episodes of PTSD to deal with in the future, and reactions resulting from his brutal ‘conditioning’ and ‘obedience training’ might well never be completely overcome. 

Nevertheless, little by little Adam fought his fears, and, with the constant support and love of his friends, he gradually rebuilt a version of himself that he could live with.   

As far as his physical therapy was concerned, he was able to concentrate so much better once the fear tying him to the imaginary security of his room and bed was gradually overcome in his sessions with Melody.  Although still a little wary of actually crossing the threshold of his sanctuary on occasion, once over, he would visibly straighten his spine in a manner that made his companions feel both proud and protective of him; not that he had any conception that he could possibly engender such emotions in others. 

He determinedly started to tour the facility and its grounds, and indeed, the first time he ventured outside into the sunshine, he was almost overcome with happiness, turning to hug Cody, his companion at the time, with childlike and spontaneous glee; a gesture that Cody was only too happy to witness.  After that, he went out every day, walking a little further, and particularly enjoying just being allowed to sit for a while looking at the view across the bay. 

He did his best to eat better also, knowing that it was a behaviour pattern he needed to amend, not just for the sake of his own health, but to alleviate the worry and frustration of others who were concerned for him.  It was hard going at times, and he sometimes felt as if he was trying to force food down into a stomach knotted up with tension, but he gradually started to regain some much-needed weight, although it was highly unlikely that he would ever be more than adequately covered, which had after all been his normal condition before his kidnapping. 

One other major setback occurred when, having learned of Adam’s improvement from various sources, Detective Brackley insisted that he needed to interview the young man for his version of the events leading up to Delaney’s death, this despite listening to the tape recording of Adam’s ‘confession’ to Jake, which he had been allowed to do with Adam’s blessing. 

Dr McKinley and Jake and Bonnie had all hoped that this would constitute enough of a statement for legal purposes, once typed up, signed and approved by Adam, but the detective was adamant that he needed to speak to the young man himself, despite the disproval of friends and medical staff. 

On the day in question, Dr Smart, as Adam’s senior physician, insisted that he and Dr Walker be present to oversee Adam’s emotional state, declaring that he would use his professional status to stop the interview if he thought Adam was getting too overwrought.  Under the circumstances, Brackley had no choice but to agree, albeit with bad grace, and, as the doctor had already determined that the interview would take place in his office, he arrived at the appointed time to be shown into Dr Smart’s inner sanctum. 

Once there, Brackley had to ask himself why he had been so hard-assed about confronting the young man, who was, after all, the traumatised survivor of a deranged madman’s machinations. 

No doubt a lot of his attitude was due to the pressure he had been facing from the heads of department and from the media hounds, who wanted every last morsel of information they could garner regarding the sensational serial killer and his demise at the hands of a kidnap victim.  However, once he had entered the office, the veteran detective was confronted by a scene which made him feel instantly remorseful, knowing that he was about to inflict more pain on the pale young man who was seated behind the desk, flanked protectively on either side by Drs Walker and Smart. 

Adam was gazing at him with wide–eyed anxiety, hands pressed flat on the desktop in a vain attempt to hide their trembling, and Dr Walker had placed one of her hands on top of the young man’s in an overt display of support. 

Feeling more like the interviewee rather than interviewer as he took the single chair placed in front of the desk, Detective Brackley cleared his throat and began by introducing himself to them, and taking out the small tape recorder he intended to use to tape the interview. 

From then on, things went from bad to worse as Brackley tried to draw Adam out regarding the details of his incarceration, something that the young man had barely started to come to terms with himself, let alone reiterate for the benefit of the PD. Although he tried valiantly to cooperate, Adam’s distress was painful to witness, and he finally broke down in floods of tears when he reached the part where he was faced with Delaney’s bringing Jake to the basement. 

“Ok, that’s _more_ than enough!” snapped Dr Walker.  “You’ve had your pound of flesh, detective.  My patient has had enough already, and needs to get back to his room now!” and she wrapped a supportive arm around Adam’s shaking shoulders and guided him out of the office, where Cody was waiting to help guide his favourite patient back to his room and get settled as much as possible. 

Faced with the bristling indignation of both doctors, Brackley had no choice but to retreat with the information he had managed to gather, sincerely hoping for his own sake as well as Adam’s that it would be sufficient to finally put the case to rest.  
  

Despite the upset of that incident, Adam continued to make good progress, enough so that, six weeks after his admittance to Oceanview, he was provisionally passed as fit to go home, as long as he agreed to twice weekly therapy sessions with Dr Walker, and weekly physical checkups with his own physician.  Under the circumstances, it was a remarkably short stay, and Dr Smart was more than pleased with Adam’s recovery and his positive attitude.  Shaking the young man by the hand, and patting him on the shoulder, he handed his charge over to his roommates, who had arrived to collect him, saying “Take care, and good luck, young man.  You’ve more than earned the right to be happy so I wish nothing but the best for you!” 

Adam swallowed hard, trying to contain the tears which threatened to fall at leaving the staff who had worked to make his stay at Oceanview as comfortable as possible.  “Thank you, Dr Smart.  I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me.  I know I was troublesome for you all, but you looked after me so well anyway. Just...thanks!” and he leaned gratefully into Jake’s comforting embrace as he struggled to get his shaky emotions under some sort of control. 

“No thanks necessary, young man! Your recovery is all the thanks we need” replied the doctor, somehow managing to make the clichés sound sincere, which indeed they were. Turning to offer a final smile and wave to the staff, who he had already thanked individually; especially Cody, who had proved to be a sympathetic and caring ally, Adam allowed himself to be steered to Bonnie’s SUV for the drive home. 

\---------------------------- 

Adam was quiet on the journey home; deeply introspective, and too unsure of himself to attempt conversation.  He was overjoyed at the prospect of being in his own place, but it was tempered with an undercurrent of nervousness at being removed from a location where he had sought and received temporary sanctuary from the nightmare of his incarceration.  

Bonnie and Jake were only too aware of their friend’s mixed emotions to interrupt his thoughts unnecessarily, and left him to himself for the duration of the fairly short drive back to the apartment, although Jake kept an arm casually draped around the younger man’s shoulders for comfort.  However, once they had pulled up into their parking space outside the apartments, Jake turned to his friend and said “Hey, kiddo, we’re hee..err!” in a sing-songy voice, gently turning Adam’s face towards him with two fingers beneath his chin. 

Seeing Jake smiling and joking, Adam gave himself a mental shake, and made a valiant effort to get with the mood, saying “so, are we nearly there yet?” “Well, duh!” responded Jake, tousling Adam’s curls in play.  “I’d say so, babe!  Let’s just get your bag out and we can get you settled in again before we decide what sort of food to get for dinner.  Speaking for myself, I could eat a horse, but I don’t think you or Bonnie’d let me get away with that!” 

“Um, no, I don’t think so” replied Adam with a tiny smile.  “Being a carnivore is one thing, but eating ponies is definitely not PC!” 

“Right on, babe!” said Bonnie. “How’s about I do us all a stir fry?  You’n me can have shrimp, and the carnivore here can have chicken.”  

“Excellent!” chortled Jake, rubbing his hands together in glee. “One mention of verboten animals, and she volunteers to cook a righteous meal! Result!” 

“Oh, stuff it!” came Bonnie’s good-natured reply. “I was going to offer to cook anyway, so there!  Having said that, it’ll be good to have you taking your turn cooking for us all again, kiddo.  I think we’ve about exhausted our repertoire.” 

They both turned smiling faces to Adam, who looked from one to the other with delight.  “It’s so good to be back” he said softly.  “I’ve missed this so much.  I can’t wait to get back to normal, even if it’s not straight away.  I feel I’m almost there!” 

“Sure are, babe” said Jake, as Bonnie chipped in with “Yeah, hon.  The ‘unholy trinity’s’ back in business – criminals beware!!”  Linking arms, they walked to their building feeling better than they had in many weeks. 

\------------------------------- 

**_Chapter 16_**

Adam stretched lazily as he slowly awakened from a deep and untroubled sleep, to look over at his bedmate who was just beginning to show signs of waking up himself.  He smiled happily at Jake’s relaxed face, thinking to himself how very lucky he was to have friends like Jake and Bonnie to love and care for him. 

He thought back to when he had returned to the apartment, two weeks’ ago now, so glad to be home, but still nervous at leaving the sanctuary of Oceanview for the outside world.  He had been so very grateful when, after dinner, Jake had gently broached the subject of sleeping arrangements, offering Adam the choice of staying in his own little room, or sharing Jake’s bed.  He assured Adam that he would make no demands upon the younger man until he was ready, if indeed he ever was, but suggested that it might benefit Adam to have someone to hold and comfort him when his fears and nightmares got the better of him.  Bonnie had been in full agreement, so that Adam, shyly choosing to bunk with Jake, didn’t feel as if he was doing something to upset the balance of their friendship. 

The arrangement had been roaring success, at least as far as Adam was concerned, as being able to doze off in the warmth and comfort of Jake’s strong arms gave him an incredible sense of love and protection, so that his nightmares were more or less kept at bay, recurring only two or three times since he came home. 

He guessed that maybe it wasn’t quite so good for Jake, although the other man claimed otherwise, as he was unable to contemplate anything remotely sexual yet, except for cuddles and kisses, as the horror of Delaney’s sadistic groping was still too clear in his memory.  Jake had been as good as his word, and had kept their physical touches mutually comforting rather than arousing, even though it must have been truly frustrating for the man to have the object of his affection so close but sexually out of bounds for the foreseeable future. 

Smiling shyly at his dear friend when Jake finally opened his sleepy eyes, Adam whispered “good morning, Jake.  Would you like me to get you a coffee?  I think I heard Bonnie up and about putting a fresh pot on.”  Stretching his powerful arms above his head, Jake grinned at his smaller bedmate “Hey, babe, good morning to you too!  Yeah, a coffee’d be good, but not before I’ve had my morning cuddle!” and he reached over to pull Adam’s unresisting body into his arms.  Kissing the end of Adam’s nose, and grinning at the adorable cross-eyed expression it engendered, he hugged the slender form to him to be cuddled in return as Adam sighed happily and tucked his face into Jake’s neck for a few minutes of mutual enjoyment. 

Since it was a Saturday, and Jake and Bonnie were both off for the weekend, there was no hurry to break up the cuddle session until Jake’s stomach suddenly rumbled, making them both laugh.  “Time for breakfast, I’m thinking!” he said, and Adam nodded happily.  “I’ll go get it started if you like” he said.  “Just let me use the bathroom, and I’ll get stuck in.”  “That’d be great, lover” replied Jake, kissing him gently on the lips.  “Your eggs are the best, babe, and I’m not just saying that!” 

Releasing Adam, he patted his smaller friend’s ass softly, and gave him a little push, saying “to the kitchens with you, serf!” smiling widely at his love’s pitiful attempt at looking cross.  “Slave driver” muttered Adam, trying valiantly not to laugh, and he slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen via the bathroom to see Bonnie already up and dressed, sitting at the counter sipping fresh coffee and reading the morning newspaper. 

“Hey hon,” she said, looking up to see Adam’s tousled figure walking towards her.  Grinning at her friend, who looked like nothing so much as a sleepy child, she held out her arm for Adam to move into so she could give him a hug.  Slipping it around his slender waist, she squeezed him while her free hand ruffled his hair playfully. “Sleep well, babe?” she asked, knowing that he probably had, since, on the very rare occasions when he didn’t, his screams would probably have been heard in the next block! 

“Yeah, thanks B.  I’m feeling really rested.  Just as well really, as Jake’s sent me to get breakfast ready!  Do you want some eggs and toast too?”  “Sure, hon!  I love your eggs!” she said.  “I’ll do the toast though.  It’s only fair that I give you a hand since Lord Muck’s not likely to” she added with a laugh.  “I suppose he wants coffee in bed as well, huh?” “Um, yeah” replied Adam.  “I’ll just go take him a cup, then I’ll be back to start the eggs.”  So saying, he poured a fresh cup for Jake, adding cream and sugar, and carried it back to the bedroom. 

“Here you go, oh lord and master!” he said cheekily.  “Bonnie’s up and about, so she’s going to give me a hand with breakfast.  Shouldn’t be too long” 

“Just as long as it’s you doing the eggs, babe!  Thanks for the coffee, love.  I’ll get moving as soon as I’ve drunk it, OK?”  Jake took the proffered cup with a lazy grin, which Adam returned before heading back out to the kitchen. 

Sipping the delicious coffee, Jake pondered on the developing relationship between him and Adam – well, between all three of them really, since Bonnie was an integral part of their team.  It was so good having the kid back where he belonged, and he really was improving every day.  His twice-weekly sessions with Melody seemed to boost his confidence and he was doing a lot of studying while he was at home as he desperately wanted to get back to work as soon as he was passed as fit by both his physician and his therapist.  Physically, he was improving too, and he went for long walks whenever he could, but only with a friend, and never alone. 

Although Jake freely admitted to himself that he was mightily frustrated at not being able to make love to Adam, he was prepared to wait indefinitely for the young man’s permission, because he could see for himself every day how Adam was trying so hard to reciprocate, and besides, the hugs and kisses were good between them, and gave them both a lot of satisfaction.  

It was really good also that Bonnie was being so supportive of their relationship, as she made no secret of the fact that she loved them both and only wanted what would make them happy.  She had absolutely no hang-ups when it came to seeing them entwined on the sofa – in fact, she was only too happy to join in with a group hug, even though she had no designs on either of them, but was simply a very loving friend.  He smiled when he remembered the incident last week when Bonnie had brought a date home with her.  The man in question, on seeing Adam tucked cosily into Jake’s side on the sofa, had made a disparaging remark in Bonnie’s hearing that had upset the younger man, who was still prone to over-react.  Before Jake could retaliate himself, she had grabbed the guy’s arm, and dragged him to the door, pushing him out and throwing his coat after him.  “No-one and I mean NO-ONE disses my roomies, get it?  Dinner tomorrow’s OFF!” and she’d slammed the door in the bewildered man’s face.  

Chuckling to himself as he recalled the guy’s flabbergasted expression, Jake finished his coffee and slipped out of bed as he heard “breakfast’s ready!” coming as a duet from the direction of the kitchen. 

\------------------------------ 

Later that morning, after doing the breakfast clean up and Jake and Adam had taken leisurely showers before dressing in comfortable casuals, Bonnie suggested they go to the Piers as she wanted to have lunch at one of their favourite bars, and then wander around the Presidio for a while.  Although it was sure to be busy and teeming with tourists wanting to soak up the atmosphere, they all felt the need to do something frivolous to take advantage of the bright sunshine.  As was often the case, as residents of San Fran, they rarely actually indulged in visiting the regular tourist attractions so it would make a pleasant change to just hang out together for a few hours.  However, just as they were about to leave, Jake was reaching for the remote to turn off the TV which was tuned in to the local news programme when an announcement caught their attention. 

All three of them stopped to listen when the glamorous newsreader mentioned the ‘Red Light Slasher’.  Adam paled dramatically, whispering “oh, shit!” as the news item unfolded.  Apparently some relatives of one of the murder victims had decided to crawl out of the woodwork to try and get some money out of the situation by granting ‘exclusive interviews’ to the media.  Just when the case had begun to disappear from the public consciousness and the SFPD crime lab was tentatively trying to return to some attempt at normality, the whole situation looked likely to blow up into a feeding frenzy again. 

Although there was no trial as the killer was already dead, there had been an official enquiry into Delaney’s murderous spree, and the dire consequences of his legacy for the SFPD and the already beleaguered crime lab. Naturally the media were desperate to interview the surviving victims, particularly Adam, who had not only been in the madman’s hands for so long, but had also killed him to protect his friend.  Apart from that, the fact that both he and Jake were so photogenic made them ideal subjects for media exposure, and photographs of the pair were blazoned all over the TV screen and newspapers for several weeks. 

As it happened, Adam’s immediate admission into Oceanview’s secure environment had protected him from any and all attempts by even the most persistent newshounds to contact the young man, and by the time he was released after a good six weeks, the furore surrounding the case had for the most part died down so he had never been subjected to pushy and invasive interview tactics.  Added to that, he’d kept his head down and limited his time away from the apartment, shielded by his friends when he did venture out, assuming that by the time he was cleared for a return to work, the whole sordid mess would have been buried under the weight of fresh news items. 

Jake, on the other hand, had dealt with the situation by simply refusing point blank to grant any interviews at all, pushing his way past any persistent reporters camping outside the apartment with Bonnie’s vociferous backup, and relying on Bay Independent’s excellent security to keep them away while he worked.  Eventually they got the message, and he was left alone, although Mary McKinley had sensibly limited his fieldwork to avoid undue harassment from the press and the public. 

Now, however, it was possible that they would both be forced back into the limelight, with possibly damaging consequences for Adam’s gradual recovery. 

“Well, damn!” muttered Jake, throwing his arm protectively around Adam’s shoulders. “Who’d have thought this would all blow up again because some slimeball wants to get some money out of their kid’s murder?” 

“It might not come to that” said Bonnie, gamely trying to lighten the mood.  “After all, they got the message last time didn’t they, after you almost pushed that cameraman down the stairwell.  Bet they won’t want to risk getting up close and personal with your muscles again in a hurry!” 

“Yeah, that _was_ quite fun” mused Jake.  “Never told you about that, did we, Munchkin? Bloody idiots kept getting in my face, then this guy tries to push past B here and shove his camera into my face.  I just gave him a little push....!” 

“Little push!  Yeah, right!” replied Bonnie.  “Have to say I was really impressed myself, hon.  You looked like you were in ‘super hero’ mode – it was quite something!” 

“I think what we’re getting at is this, kiddo.  You’ll be OK as long as we’re together.  No-one’s going to get past us, lover, so try not to let it get to you, OK?  Now, let’s go out and enjoy ourselves.”    
  

A short time later they were strolling arm-in-arm between the Piers, enjoying the sights and sounds around them, and making their way towards the bar where they proposed to have lunch.  Adam was feeling much happier now, protected on both sides by his roomies, and was doing his best to get in the mood and enjoy their day out. 

Although he felt a little creeped out at times when he thought he was being watched by passers-by, he chastised himself for being over-sensitive and paranoid, and turned his attention back to his companions’ playful banter. 

It wasn’t until they had reached the bar and had sat down with their beers that the first uncomfortable incident occurred, when two middle-aged ladies made their way purposefully towards their table, one of whom was clutching a newspaper in her hand. 

“It IS you!” the first one said, and her strident tones cut through the general barroom chatter like a knife through butter. As a modicum of hush descended, the second lady joined in with “Oh, dear!  You poor boys!  How _awful_ it must have been for you!  Now, tell us, was it _very_ bad being raped?” 

Adam gasped in horror, turning bone-white, and staring wide-eyed in shock at the tactless question, while Bonnie and Jake glared at the couple in fury as the folks on the neighbouring tables looked on in fascination at the scene unfolding before them. 

“How _dare_ you!” snarled Bonnie, but keeping her voice down in an attempt to avoid further outside interest.  “How DARE you interrupt our dinner to make such dreadful comments!  For your information, there was NO rape involved, and the case is over and done, so just go away and leave us alone, you hear?” 

With anger and frustration replacing the morbid curiosity on their faces, the two ladies backed up and stalked away from the table and out of the bar, but the damage had been done.  Turning to hide his now beet-red face in Jake’s sleeve, Adam muttered “I’m sorry, Jake, Bonnie, but _please_ can we go?  I hate this!  Everyone’s looking at us....!” 

Just then, Barry, the bar’s proprietor, who was a mutual friend, came over.  “I’m so sorry, guys!  Look, why don’t you come in the back room – there’s a free table there where you can have some privacy.  Order what you want, OK?  It’ll be on the house.”  Although Adam would have preferred to get as far away from the place as possible in his embarrassment, he knew that Bonnie and Jake wanted to eat, so he turned his face away from the shelter of Jake’s sleeve, and, looking over at Barry he whispered “OK.  Thanks Barry” 

Exchanging relieved looks, Bonnie and Jake stood, and as Jake offered a hand up to Adam, Barry took up their unfinished beers and led them into the back bar where they were soon settled at a corner table away from prying eyes. 

Tucked between his taller friends, who both had an arm around him, Adam stared at the table in front of him for a minute or so, worrying his bottom lip before finally looking up to glance at them both, face still pink with shame and embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry guys” he began.  “You must be getting so sick of me going into meltdown like that at the drop of a hat.  Hell, I’M sick of me doing it!  It’s just that, as soon as I think I’m OK, you know, something like that happens and I feel as if I’m back to square one.  I really would understand if you wanted me to get lost.  I mean” he continued, voice dropping to a sad little whisper “if you want me out, I could maybe find another place pretty soon.” 

“Jeez, kiddo, where the hell did _that_ come from?” came back Jake’s astounded reply. “Why in the name of all that’s holy would we do that to you?  You’re one of us.  Sure you’ve been through the wringer, but it doesn’t stop us – won’t EVER stop us loving you, babe.  No, if you go, it’ll be because you want to go, not because we want you out.” 

“He’s right, hon” added Bonnie.  “Where would I be without both of you to play Big Sister with?  And for your information, little bro, I think you’re improving more than you give yourself credit for.  Sure, that pair of twats upset you – upset us all, stupid bitches! – but your reaction was nothing like as extreme as if would have been a few weeks’ back.  Just give yourself a bit more time hon, like we’ll do.” 

Looking from one to another, Adam’s face gradually lost its pinched and worried expression as he answered, with relief flooding his tone “Thanks guys.  You don’t know how much your friendship means to me.  I love you so much!” 

“Oh, I think we get the picture, hon,” said Bonnie with a smile, while Jake nudged him playfully in the side.  “Now, I’m starving.  Shall we order?” 

\-------------------------------- 

The remainder of the afternoon passed quite pleasantly as they wandered lazily around the Presidio. Although there were quite a few more overtly inquisitive looks in their direction, no-one else was crass enough to approach or address them, and Adam gradually grew more confident in his attitude with his friends there to back him up. 

Eventually deciding that they’d had enough mooching about for the day, they returned unhurriedly to Bonnie’s SUV for the drive home, looking forward to a relaxed dinner which Adam proposed to cook for them all.  He wanted to make one of his signature mixed seafood pies which was a favourite for all three of them.  If they realised it was his way of thanking them for their support and the day out, Bonnie and Jake didn’t call him on it, but just let him know how much they appreciated his offer, knowing that the younger man loved to cook, and was darned good at it.  It was ironic that he wasn’t all that interested in food himself, but his roomies certainly benefitted from his culinary skills. 

It was a couple of hours later, while Adam was adding the finishing touches to the pie before putting it in the oven that there was a knock on the apartment door.  Jake looked up from the novel he was leafing through with a puzzled glance at Bonnie.  “You expecting anyone, babe?” he queried.  “I know I haven’t invited anyone round.  Better not be some damned hack after some info!” 

“Nah, nothing to do with me” she replied, equally puzzled.  “I’ll have a quick peek through the peephole, OK?” and she got to her feet to do just that. 

Peering out, she saw a well-dressed, middle aged man waiting patiently to be let in.  He didn’t look at all like any of the newshounds they’d had the misfortune to come across, or any sort of salesman, but more like a successful businessman.  Pursing her lips, she turned back to look at her companions and said “he looks fine.  Shall I go ahead and open up?” 

Jake nodded, but stood up anyway, just in case.  “Yeah, go ahead babe” he said, while Adam simply looked on with idle curiosity, trusting in his friends’ instincts. 

Bonnie unlocked the door and opened it to smile inquisitively at the stranger. “Hi” she said “What can we do for you?”  The man smiled back pleasantly and held out his hand to her to shake.  “Good afternoon” he said in a well-modulated and friendly tone.  “My name is Isaac Goldstein.  May I come in?” 

**_Chapter 17_**

Still puzzled, Bonnie stood aside to let their visitor enter, and Adam, wiping his hands on a dishcloth, moved round to stand close to Jake.  “Would you like to sit down?” said Bonnie, obviously in her ‘hostess with the mostest’ mode, indicating the easy chair opposite the large sofa. 

“Thank you, most kind” replied the man with a polite smile.  “I think under the circumstances you may all wish to be seated when you hear what I have to say.  Do I have your permission to carry on?” 

When all three nodded an affirmative, he sat down and waited while they made themselves comfortable on the sofa, with Adam in his usual place seated comfortably between his roomies. 

“Firstly, I have not come here to cause problems deliberately, and I assure you I have thought long and hard before taking this step.  All I ask is that you hear what I have to say, then we can take it from there, OK?” Isaac looked from one to another of his hosts, and, judging by their inquisitive but unworried expressions, he deemed it safe to continue. 

“I should introduce myself properly at the outset” he said.  “As employees of Bay Independent, you will already be aware that the facility was the brainchild of an anonymous venture capitalist.  I have to tell you now that I am that person.”  He had to smile a little at the three open-mouthed and stunned faces looking back at him. 

“It’s OK,” he continued.  “I’m not expecting any discussion about the situation – suffice it to say that I needed to let you know the background for my visit.  Let me say for the record, though, that I have had no reason to regret employing the three of you, even though young Adam has yet to start work properly. 

Anyway, to return to my real reason for calling.  During the recruitment of personnel for Bay Independent, although for the most part this was left up to my Director, Dr McKinley, I have always taken a personal interest in my potential employees.  It was when your file came to my attention, Adam, that I noted one or two entries that piqued my interest such that I made a point of looking further into your background”.  Taking note of the young man’s puzzled frown he said “My apologies if I have upset you, son.  I assure you the interest wasn’t for any clandestine reason.  I was simply intrigued by your given name and your childhood home.” 

By this stage, Adam was growing more than a little anxious, although he told himself sternly that there was nothing to worry about. So what if his birth name was Goldstein......oh, God!!  And the first stages of an almighty panic attack threatened to consume him. 

Everyone in the room was immediately aware of his ‘Ah ha!’ moment, and reacted accordingly.  Jake grabbed Adam by the upper arms and pulled him round to face him, saying “breathe, kiddo, breathe for me.  Don’t do this.  It’s Ok.....”  Bonnie slid off the sofa to kneel on the rug in front of them to offer her support also, rubbing Adam’s shaking thighs under her hands and whispering words of encouragement to him.  Goldstein wisely stayed put, and looked on worriedly, but sure that the young man’s friends were best placed to take care of him for the present. 

Long moments passed, until Adam took several deep, shuddering breaths and his eyes lost their frightening, vacant expression.  “S s s sorry!” he gasped.  “D d d didn’t m m mean t t to go off the d d deep end like th th that.”  “Ssshhhh, it’s OK” said Bonnie softly, taking his cold hands in hers.  “Don’t sweat it, hon.  Are you alright to hear what Mr Goldstein’s got to say now?  If you want him to go, no problem, babe.” 

“N n no. S’OK” he whispered.  “’M OK, really” he repeated, looking at Jake.  “If you’re sure, babe” his love replied, glowering at Goldstein for a moment before looking deep into Adam’s troubled eyes.  At Adam’s nod of affirmation, he let go of the young man’s arms, but tucked him safely into his side for the rest of the visit. 

Isaac looked at each of the three before him, finally fixing his gaze on Adam as he continued, voice ringing with sincerity “I’m so sorry to have upset you like that, Adam.  I had hoped that the revelation that you have living relatives would have been a happy one for you, but I can see that my approach wasn’t as subtle as I had hoped.  I think too many years in business has robbed me of a lot of my more sensitive characteristics. May I continue, since I think you are very likely over the worst now?” he finished with a wry attempt at humour. 

Taking a deep and steadying breath, Adam looked into his eyes, while Bonnie and Jake each took one of his hands in theirs in tacit support.  “Yes.  Yes please, sir” he said softly.  “I’m sorry about that.  I never know when I’m going to have a bad reaction.  It sucks!” he added, almost under his breath. 

“Yes, I’m sure it does, son” came the smiling response.  “Well, with your permission, I’ll carry on.  If you’ll all hear me out, I think I should fill you in with a little family background, Adam, so you can understand why I haven’t sought you out before.  I assure you it wasn’t because I didn’t care, son.  I literally didn’t have any real proof of your existence until your file crossed my desk. 

Anyway, to begin.  About twenty seven years ago in New York, my little brother Jacob decided to fall in love with a _goy_ , much against our parents’ wishes.  Alison was a lovely girl, happy and smiling, with the most beautiful blue eyes – just like yours, Adam.  She was quite willing to convert to Judaism, and, indeed when they married, it was within the faith and the ceremony was performed by a Rabbi friend of theirs.  It wasn’t enough for our parents though.  They never got over the fact that she was brought up a Christian, even a non-practising one, and they cut the young couple out of their lives.  They had already picked out a wife for him, you see, and were deeply angered when he took a wife of his own choice.  At that time, I was abroad, studying at Oxford, England, so I missed the wedding and the ruckus afterwards.  When I returned home, I was simply told that my brother and his new wife had left the city and were travelling to Iowa in search of a new life well away from our parents and the rest of our family.  I was puzzled as to why they were going to Iowa of all places, but Father said they would probably change their names once they got there anyway, and that he no longer cared what happened to them.  Since I was involved with a young lady myself by then, and was building up my first business, I regret to say that my brother’s whereabouts weren’t my first concern, and I kept telling myself that I would look them up when I had time.”  Here he paused, sighing with genuine regret. 

“As you may well have already guessed by the time I _could_ be bothered to look them up, a tragedy had occurred, and they were both killed outright in a head on car accident with a drunk driver.  I was devastated – I felt so guilty that I had concentrated so much on my own marriage and budding business empire that I hadn’t made time for my little brother.  It wasn’t until several years later that I found out quite by chance that they had left behind an orphaned baby boy, who had been taken into the foster care system and then adopted.  When I attempted to trace my nephew, I came up against a wall of silence in the local community, and I confess I hadn’t the heart to pursue the matter further, especially as my wife had just miscarried the first of many doomed children, and desperately needed my support and attention. 

As the years went by, and we still failed to produce a living offspring, I concentrated harder on my businesses instead, and eventually my wife grew tired of my single-minded pursuit of money, and finally left me. 

Now I’m not going through all this just to win your sympathies, I just want you to understand my life so far, such as it is.  I have ample money, and apparently a knack for making more.  I am in a position to back new and exciting facilities like Bay Independent when the need arises, but I have no-one to leave it all to.  I have no interest in remarrying, and my parents are long dead.  I am pretty much estranged from my various cousins for many reasons, mostly to do with mutual disinterest, and I have no desire to patch up family relationships just for the sake of it. 

To cut a long story short, when I spotted the entries on your file regarding your home in Iowa, and I managed to obtain a copy of your original birth certificate, I knew I had to ‘come out’ so to speak and contact you.  I even took the liberty of having our DNA checked out for positive genetic similarities before I dropped my bombshell on you!  But then that madman got to you!  I can’t tell you how frantic I was while he had you.  I couldn’t bear the thought that my newly discovered nephew was likely to end up dead!  Then, when the miracle happened, and you were both rescued, I made certain that Mary McKinley got you into the best care facility possible, and told her to secure the best treatment available.  

So, here we are.  I don’t expect you to say or do anything right now.  It’s obviously been a huge shock for you.  But I should be really grateful, Adam, if you could think about what I’ve told you, and can bring yourself to meet me again to talk further.  And now I think I should go” he said, rising to his feet.  “My driver is waiting downstairs for me, but if I may, I’ll leave my card with you so you can get in touch with me.  And I hope you _will_ get in touch, Adam.  Thank you for listening, Ms Langley, Mr Simmons.  I’ll leave Adam in your capable hands.”  And with that, he walked swiftly to the door and let himself out almost before the stunned trio could react.  
  

The three friends sat in silence for many minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly Jake’s stomach decided it needed feeding and gurgled loudly.  The mundane occurrence jerked Adam back into the present, and he jumped to his feet, almost running to the kitchen.  “God, I’m sorry guys” he said as he put the pie in the oven and started to bustle around pulling things out of the refrigerator.  “You must be starving – this’ll only take about twenty minutes or so.  I’ll get the salad ready and garlic bread if you want it........” and he looked over at his friends to see them both smiling indulgently at him.   Blushing, he muttered “I’m babbling, aren’t I?  I’m sorry.  I don’t know what I’m doing at the moment.” 

“Hey, it’s fine love” said Jake gently.  “Let’s just have something to eat, then we can talk things through, OK?” 

Bonnie stood and started to set the table.  “Yeah, babe, don’t worry about it right now.  Let’s have a nice dinner and pretend to be normal for a change!” she said with a chuckle, trying to cheer her friends up. 

A short time later, Adam served up the meal, and they all sat down with every intention of tucking into his delicious pie, only to find that Bonnie and Jake only had half their normal healthy appetites, and Adam had virtually none at all.  For the first time he could recall, their silence was uneasy and strained, and their ever-present camaraderie seemed to have temporarily deserted them. 

Finally, Adam pushed his seat away and stood.  “Um – looks like we’ll be having this for tomorrow’s supper instead” he said softly, then, raising his head to gaze at them sadly he said “I’m so sorry guys.  Please don’t be mad at me, but I need to be alone for a bit. Um.....I’ll be in my room for a while, OK?” and he turned away from the table but not before his friends saw the glint of tears in the sorrowful blue eyes.  When Jake made to stand to follow him, Bonnie held his wrist, shaking her head sadly.  “No, Jake, leave him be.  He’ll come out when he’s ready.  I’m sure he’s not blowing us off, really.  It’s just been a hell of a day for him.” 

Sinking back down in his seat, Jake said “Yeah, I guess you’re right, B, but I’m worried, you know?  I mean, we were doing so well together before that bastard Delaney messed everything up, but I really felt like Adam was getting more confident these last few days, and it wouldn’t be long before we’d be together properly, you know?  God knows, I’ve been patient so far, and I still can be if I feel it’s really what he wants, but now I don’t know any more.  I mean, I do give him credit for honesty and loyalty, really, but this is such a huge thing for him to come to terms with.  He could be inheriting a real fortune here.  Where do we stand then?” 

Realising only too well how much Jake must be hurting, Bonnie rubbed the arm beneath her hand in comfort, trying to say the right things to counteract her friend’s growing insecurity. 

“I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, hon, except that I think we have to trust Adam to do the right thing.  It wouldn’t be right for us to try and influence him to suit ourselves, and I truly believe that he’s too sweet a soul to let this get between us, particularly between him and you, babe.  He loves you dearly – anyone can see that – and I think it’ll take more than a potential fortune to break us up.  I really believe that” she reiterated, intent on convincing her friend of her confidence. 

Nodding, Jake looked down at the table for a long moment before standing and offering his hand to Bonnie.  “You’re a pretty darned good friend, B.  I think – well, hope – you’re right ‘cos you usually are.  Let’s put this lot away, then wait for Adam to come back out to us.  I think we’ll be having that talk then.”  
  

It was much later in the evening when Jake finally grew impatient with trying to make half-hearted conversation with Bonnie while pretending to watch some drivel on the TV. 

“It’s no good, B.  I can’t stand this any longer.  I thought he’d have come out before now.  Even if he gets mad with me, I’m going to see what he’s doing in there.” 

Bonnie nodded sadly in agreement.  “OK, hon.  He can only tell you to get lost, after all’ she said with a tired smile.  “Good luck!” 

Straightening his shoulders, Jake moved towards Adam’s small room, where he tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open to peer inside.  Adam had drawn the blinds, so the interior was gloomy, but Jake could still easily make out the small figure huddled on the bed, knees pulled up to his chin, and arms wrapped tightly round his legs.  Jake’s heart went out to his love when Adam raised his head from its resting place on his knees, and looked over at his visitor.  His eyes were red from crying, and he looked desolately into Jake’s face, almost as if expecting a display of anger or a disparaging comment. Wordlessly, Jake simply held out his arms towards Adam, and was overjoyed when the small figure uncoiled and threw itself into his waiting arms.  He felt Adam’s arms wrap around his waist, and he hugged the trembling body, rocking a little in comfort when he felt more tears on his neck as Adam sobbed as if heartbroken. 

After several minutes during which Adam gradually got himself back under some sort of control, Jake moved them both to sit on Adam’s small bed, and arranged the younger man on his lap. 

Eventually Adam was able to pull away a little to look into his love’s eyes, wiping his wet face on his sleeve, before blowing his nose on the handkerchief Jake smilingly held out to him. “You can keep that one, babe” he said when Adam tried to hand it back.  “It’s all yours!” 

Adam chuckled a little wetly, then took a deep breath before addressing the bigger man.  “Are we OK, Jake?  I just felt that it was too much, you know?  When Isaac was talking, I could see your face, and I thought you were upset – probably at me.  I mean, I know you didn’t say anything about it, but it was so strained over dinner, and I’m such a coward.  I didn’t want to hear you say we should give it up, you know?  Because of the changes, if there are any.......” and his voice tailed off into a sad silence. 

“Oh babe, never happen!” replied Jake sincerely.  “Nothing like that could come between us if you really want to be with me, babe.  I just thought that perhaps it might be too much to ask of you to discover you’ve got a seriously rich uncle and to presume that it won’t affect you at all.  The ball’s in your court, babe, but for what it’s worth, I still want what we have, lover, and so does Bonnie.” 

Adam looked into his eyes for a long moment, drinking in his love’s sincerity and commitment. 

Eventually, he lowered his gaze to take an inordinate amount of interest in Jake’s Henley, playing with the top button.  After a long period of contemplation, he said “Do you think I’m total wuss, Jake? I mean, every time something upsetting has happened since the Delaney thing, all I seem to do is dissolve into tears – or hysterics, whatever!  How on earth can you deal with me, man?” 

“First, babe, I want you to hear this - and I mean – _listen_!  You have every right to melt down after what that bastard did!  Do you think you’re the only one with hang-ups and nightmares?  Don’t you remember how you comforted _me_ the other night when I woke up screaming?  It’s not one-sided here, babe.  We’re good for each other, you know?  You’ll never be a ‘wuss’ as far as I’m concerned sweetheart, and I know for sure that goes for Bonnie too!” 

Adam remained silent for so long that Jake thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he raised his head, and looked Jake in the eye, with a far more confident and determined expression. 

“Firstly, I need to say that I love you, Jake, and nothing that has happened will ever change that.  I love Bonnie too, in a different way, a platonic way, and I don’t want to ever break up what we have together.  You’ve both been so good to me, and I’ve never had that sort of comfort and support _ever_. I want to explore our relationship, even if I’m a bit scared right now; but, if you can be patient with me just a bit longer, I _so_ want to be with you properly!  Are we good, Jake?  I so need to hear you say that we’re still good......!” 

“Good, sweetheart? We’re the _best!_   Don’t ever think otherwise!  It really doesn’t matter to me or to Bonnie if you decide to contact Isaac or not.  I truly believe he’s an OK guy, babe, and he’ll accept whatever you can give him.  If his fortune and support helps you in your career, babe, that’s just fine.  But if you want nothing to do with his millions, that’s fine too.  I think all he wants is a bit of recognition, hon.  I think he’s lonely, but would settle for some genuine interaction, you know?  But whatever you decide, babe, we’re good, and we always will be, as long as you want it.” 

Locking eyes with his lover, and projecting every iota of sincerity he was capable of, Adam replied “Thank you so much, Jake.  It’s so good to hear your thoughts.  I truly think I can get behind this now, and make a few decisions here without feeling I’m totally out of my depth.  Firstly, I’m going to repeat what I said before.  I _do_ want what we have, and that’ll never change.  However, I think I will get in touch with Isaac.  I really don’t want his millions, or his patronage, but I feel that if he really wants some sort of family contact, I can give him that.  I think it‘d be good for me too, since I’ve had nothing except for my foster folks’ input up until now, and I really could do with something a bit more sympathetic and supportive!   But I’ll always want what we have, Jake, and, if you’re still of the same mind, I’d like to take it a little further....” and he tailed off again, shyly hiding his face in Jake’s neck. 

Smiling fit to bust, Jake pushed him away slightly so he could look into his lover’s eyes.  “Whatever, and whenever you’re ready, sweetheart” he said, and he guided his partner down to lie on the bed.  “I think the time is right for us to make a real commitment to each other, babe” he purred, eyes full of love and tenderness. 

“Yes, Jake.  You’re right.  I love you _so_ much” came the soft reply, and they spent the rest of the night proving their point...... 

**_The End_**  


End file.
